And We Were Angels
by Amcm74
Summary: Vegeta is the Angel in charge of guardian angels, and human intervention. He has lost his faith in mankind and their possible redemption. That is until he is assigned to Bulma Briefs.
1. Prologue

**Note to Readers: This is a reposting, although to my knowledge this story has never been up on this site. I am the orginal author (AMCM74) of this story. For a more detailed explanation, please visit my profile page. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I am deeply touched that it has been remembered since it has been over 10 yrs (Feb-11-2004) since I originally posted it on a third party site. Thank you again, AMCM74**

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or hold any right to the characters.

Summary: Vegeta is the Angel in charge of guardian angels, and human intervention. He has lost his faith in mankind and their possible redemption. That is until he is assigned to Bulma Briefs.

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where shadowed wraiths and demons dwell  
A sorry presence hides its face.  
In land so dark it could be hell  
A fallen Angel finds his place.

By: Olga Redko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta, chancellor of heaven, prince of the ministering angels, looked over the city from his perch high atop a suspension bridge tower. He is charged with sustaining mankind, although in this day and age, it hardly seems worth all the effort. There was a time, he had been known as the link between the human race and the divine realm of God.

A deep frown marred his darkening features. The exhaust fumes from the traffic and the other pollutants hovered over the city like a veil of despondency. Crime, abuse, murder, and other acts of the human failing were like a twisted and ugly creature. It had wrapped itself so tightly around this world. Vegeta was starting to doubt that all the forces in heaven could ever repair the damage. Report after report bombarded him with the hopelessness of his intervention.

Radditz was right. The mortals no longer believed in divine guidance. This made Vegeta nothing more than a redundant soldier. He no longer served a purpose in the kingdom of Heaven. A smirk crossed his features and he shook his head sharply. Although this didn't mean he was ready to chuck it all and follow Radditz into Hell.

"That's good to know." A voice snapped Vegeta's head around.

"Well, well, if it isn't the precious little messenger boy himself." Vegeta glared at the other angel sitting down next to him. "Tell me, Goku, did you find me on your own? Or were you sent to fetch me for my wayward thoughts?"

Goku sighed deeply. "Neither. He doesn't think you're in any condition to enter his presence." Darkened eyes looked over the city. "You know, its nothing a good rain would not clean up."

"I bet you're right." Vegeta growled and buried his head in his arms. "Forty days and forty nights would probably do the trick."

"That's not even remotely funny, Vegeta."

"Ohhh, that's right. We promised to never do that again, didn't we?" Vegeta lifted his head back up, glaring out at the cesspool of humanity.

"No, we didn't promise them, He did." Goku shrugged and stood up. "Listen Vegeta, as fun as it is conversing with you, it's not why I am here. The big guy knows your slipping. Damn, we all do. You can't go over to them, Vegeta. It will not be tolerated with grace."

Vegeta adverted his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You have been assigned to Earth."

Vegeta felt like he had just been punched. Shock rippled through him. "EARTH!?" The word jumped from his lips. "I have not been on an assignment like that since the first coming! Why would He…?"

"The mortal is a woman." Goku continued. "She has fallen on some really hard times, and it's only going to get worse. You have to guide her, save her." Goku noted the rebellious look on Vegeta's face. "This is not debatable Vegeta."

"A woman? A single mere mortal woman?" The acid was thick in his tone. "What's wrong? Doesn't He think I can handle more?"

"To be honest..." Goku shot a scathing look of superiority that bristled Vegeta's ego. "No He doesn't. I had to request this change for you personally."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta wanted to push the other angel from the structure. A mighty battle between them would definitely make him feel better right now. The destruction from the feud would also go down as a natural disaster of epic proportions. But then, what was a few thousand human lives anyway.

"It's thoughts like those that are going to get you sent to purgatory."

"Get out of my head!" Vegeta stepped forward. "Just tell me about the woman. I can have her patched up before the day is out, and then you can take that back to the Almighty."

"Like he wouldn't already know?" Goku rolled his eyes. "Ok, her name is Bulma Brief"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The candle flicked on the table, as the sweet sound of a violin drifted through the room. It was one of the finest restaurants in the city. The best food and service to be had, and yet Bulma could not enjoy it. She pushed her salad around on her plate. Bunny Briefs had loved this place. Bulma forced back the tears. Three months since Bunny had died in an automobile accident and she had yet to get over it. Bulma was beginning to believe she never would.

"You're not eating…"

Bulma looked up to see Yamcha staring across the table at her. "I am sorry…" She smiled weakly. "I guess I am just not hungry."

Yamcha shifted nervously in his chair. "Are you worried about your father?"

"No." Bulma blurted out quickly, looking down at her plate. Yamcha's silence drew the large blue eyes to him. "Well, maybe a little." She watched him cock up one eyebrow at her in a way that told her she wasn't fooling him for a moment. She sighed and lifted the napkin off her lap. She tossed it onto the salad and said, "Okay! I am very worried about him. He didn't eat again today and…"

"Kind of like you?" Yamcha looked pointedly at her plate. He didn't know any other way to express to her the depth of his concern.

"That's not the point!" Bulma made a sound of exasperation, and rolled her eyes.

Yamcha leaned across the table and took Bulma's hand. "Actually it is. Baby, I am worried about you."

"Don't be. I am fine."

"I read the paper, Bulma. I know." Yamcha sat back and crossed his arms. Bulma looked up in horror crossing her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered." Bulma wanted to toss her wine in his face. The paper had been rather clear about her family's company, Capsule Corporation, and their latest down turn.

Yamcha's jaw dropped. He leaned forward gripping the table with his hands. "What do you mean you didn't think it mattered? This is your family's company!"

Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. How could he be doing this to her now? After all this time, years of love and devotion that they had shared. She thought Yamcha loved her. One down turn in her financial future and he was attacking her. How could she have been so blind? "You are right, Yamcha, it's a family problem. It doesn't concern you."

Yamcha shut his mouth and sat back. All he had wanted to do was support her, to let her know that he was there for her. Swallowing hard he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. With a slight flip of his wrist he tossed it to her.

Bulma caught it. For one long moment she looked at it, then up at him. "What is this?"

"Open it and see." Yamcha's face remained impassive.

She opened the box with trembling hands. It was a large diamond, obviously much more then Yamcha could afford. "Oh my God…"

"I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight, Bulma." He shook his head. "Why do you think I sent you all those flowers, and why we came here?" He got out of his chair and came to her side and knelt down. He took the box from her hands. The ring was pulled free and he held it before her eyes. "I don't care about the company, Bulma. I just want to be there… with you." A flash for a smiled played over his lips. "Forever."

The blood was pounding in her head. She came to her feet and glared down at him. "You know about the company. I am trying to deal with that right now. My father is on the verge of an emotional collapse, and my mother has just died! Did it even occur to you that I might have other issues to deal with right now?!"

Yamcha stood up and stared at her in shock. The ring clenched in his hand. "What are you saying?"

Bulma turned and grabbed her purse. "I am saying…" She made sure her eyes met his. "BACK THE HELL OFF!" She stormed out muttering about what she ever saw in him, and how tactless he was.

Yamcha sank into the chair and looked at the table. So that was it. He had just lost her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta leaned against the building and watched the woman emerge. So this was Bulma Briefs. She was dressed in an expensive gown, and she was looking like she was in a fine snit. She was a real beauty, rich and haughty. She was probably evil to the core, full of vanity and prejudices. Yes. This woman was definitely worthy of his time. The thought raced sarcastically through his mind. His dark eyes rose to the sky. "Thanks a lot."


	2. Chapter 1 - Divine Guidance

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 - Divine Guidance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could have hailed a cab. Bulma stopped and reached down to pull her shoes off.. The damn things were killing her. As nice as it would have been just to ride back to the house, it was nowhere near as satisfying as walking to release her pent up frustration.

It wasn't that she didn't realize Yamcha meant well, or that he was sincere in his proposal. What was he thinking? A deep sigh escaped her. Men. She would never figure them out. All her life she had dreamed of her marriage proposal. How he would take her out, they would have a nice meal and intelligent conversations. Then over dessert, he would get out of his chair and come around and take her hand. Yamcha almost had it right. But hell, couldn't he see she had too much to deal with now to even consider marriage?

Bunny would have been thrilled with tonight's events. The familiar sting of tears started again. If only her mother were alive. Then her father would not be so depressed, and the company would not be plummeting into corporate ruin. Bulma would have been free to accept Yamcha's proposal. She would be in a car headed back to the house to tell her parents the wonderful news, and plan a wedding. Now she was standing on a dark street, shoes in her hand, and as her luck would serve… the blue hair fell back from her face as she watched the clouds skirting over the moon. The wind was picking up and she could smell the coming rain in the air. "AWWWW FREAKING CRAP!" She was going to get wet if she didn't stop her furious musings and find a cab. She looked around and realized that on the dark street where she was, it was unlikely she would get one. "This can't get any worse."

"I would have to agree with you on that one," Vegeta said from his place against the wall behind her.

Bulma straightened and looked right at him. He was dressed in black, so dark the even the night could not compete. The leather gloves and trench coat masked his form. All he needed was a set of dark shades and he would have been completely ensconced. The man looked up from the ground and Bulma realized why he didn't have any. Those eyes were so black that shades were unnecessary. Bulma drew a deep breath and tightened her hold on the shoes in her hand. "Oh, this is the last thing I need tonight."

Vegeta covered over his shock well. He had thought he was invisible to her. Damn, Goku for not telling him she had the sight. He moved from the wall and stepped toward her. "Fear not! I…"

"Save it!" Bulma threw her shoes at him. One hitting his square in the face, and the other bouncing off his shoulder.

Vegeta had only the blink of an eye before the tiny fist hit him. He was going to ask her what she thought she was doing, but then a sharp knee to the groin buckled him over. From there a swift spin and high kick to a low sweep put Vegeta on the ground. Talk about your unexpected events.

Bulma glared down at him. "Damn muggers." She picked up her shoes and stomped away shouting "Try getting a job!"

Vegeta was thankful he was an immortal as he came to his feet. " Yeah, well, I've got a job!" He placed his hands on his back and stretched. "Not that I really want it."

"You should quit. The pay is nothing, literally, and you're not appreciated." Vegeta turned to see Radditz coming up behind him. The fallen angel made a motion toward Bulma's retreating form. She stumbled forward a bit, before swaying and then falling over on the ground. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as Radditz moved past him to stand over the prone form. "So this is what they have reduced you too." Radditz knelt down to brush the hair away from the pale face. "Mortal women are temptation enough, since they are forbidden to the likes of you, but this one? Ahhh I see he is testing you."

"Your assistance is unneeded here." Vegeta growled and stalked toward the demon. "I have been sent to guide and save her. If you're here to claim her for Lucifer's legions, I will not hesitate to kick your sorry rear right back to hell."

"Pfft." Radditz chuckled coming to his feet. "Lucifer has flocks of mortals flocking to him these days. He has no need to tempt and cajole them as he once did." Radditz looked to Vegeta with delight in his eyes. "Those that remain loyal and among the divine are a different story." A short intake of breath betrayed Vegeta's shock at those words. "Your surprised by this? You shouldn't be. Few were as revered as you in the old days. I am merely here to help you remember."

"You're wasting your time, and mine." Vegeta leaned over his charge and checked her pulse. "I am pleased you didn't kill her."

"I have no desire to see my brother anymore than he delights in seeing me." Radditz spat. "How is the Angel of Death these days?"

"Goku is over worked I assume." Vegeta lifted Bulma's limp form into his arms, as the first drops began to pelt their bodies. "Humanity is at an all time low, I will hand you that. Your forces are doing an outstanding job corrupting them."

"They corrupt themselves." Radditz nodded his head. "Although you should try a little corruption yourself, my friend," Radditz looked at Bulma and licked his lips wickedly. A sinful light playing into his eyes. "You might just find that you like it."

Vegeta glared and the heavens let loose the downpour of rain. Radditz seemingly vanished in the shower. Holding his charge close, Vegeta realized that Goku was right. There was nothing that a little rain couldn't clean up. On the other hand, wet feathers don't work well. Growling he took the first step of a very long walk toward the Capsule compound where his charge resided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma awoke with a start. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The sun was shining through the thin blue curtains. She squinted her eyes and touched her throbbing head with her hand. The mugger must have hit her from behind and knocked her out cold. It really didn't explain why she was laying on her bed, and not in a hospital room, but it was the best explanation she had. Bulma really didn't want to try to think. She slipped out of her bed and looked at the clock. It was 8 am. If she hurried she could make it to the Capsule headquarters in the city on time. She really didn't want to go in. Still with the company on pins and needles, and her father's failing health she had little choice. She glanced at the bathroom. Ohh, this shower was going to feel so good.

The door shut and Goku arched an eyebrow at Vegeta. "So she has the sight, huh."

"She saw me last night." Vegeta snapped back.

"So your explanation for why she ignored two angels standing in the middle of her bedroom would be?" Goku rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"You've got eternity!"

Goku continued as he walked away "I have things to do."

"And people to kill." Vegeta added, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Goku stopped in his tracks. "I don't enjoy taking mortals from their loved ones." Composing himself, he turned back. " Face it Vegeta, you're rusty. You got to Earth, you forgot how to cloak yourself and got seen. Don't go blaming this on the sight."

"Oh come on!" Vegeta slammed his hand down on the dresser. "Not one of us are that sloppy."

"Obviously YOU are."

The sound of clapping echoed through the room. "Oh this is very entertaining. I wish I had brought a video camera so that I could play this for Lucifer and the others." Slowly Vegeta and Goku came around to face Radditz who was sitting on the bed. "Two of God's own fighting amongst themselves in a woman's private chambers. How the mighty have fallen."

Goku's entire demure darkened and he stepped before Vegeta. "What are you doing here, demon."

"Not what you think, Brother." Radditz stood up as Bulma opened the door and came out in nothing but a towel.

The hair hung in wet locks. She walked to the dresser and pulled it open. She stood by Vegeta completely unaware of his presence. It took but a moment for her to retrieve a bra and a pair of lacey black panties. Once in hand the towel dropped to the ground and Vegeta swallowed hard. The sight of her naked beauty was so close that he could feel the heat radiating off her. The illicit desire to touch her twisted in his gut.

Angels among all beings were extremely passionate, and mortal women were forbidden to them. Even Goku clenched his fists to his side and looked away, unable to face her.

"Come now, the two of you are not undone by one mortal woman?" Radditz walked over to Bulma and wrapped his arms around her. The large hands reaching around to cup her heavy breasts in his hands.

Bulma stopped moving. A ragged gasp escaped her as she reached up to place her hand on her breasts. She looked down at them in wonder.

"That's right." Radditz looked pointedly at Vegeta. "You have never been with a mortal woman. Either of you."

"It's been forbidden, Radditz. You know that." Goku growled, tossing a dark look over his shoulder. "Now take your hands off her."

"It's not forbidden to me. I can have any woman I desire. I have done it millions of times." Radditz massaged the mounds between his fingers. Bulma's hand moved over it with a little moan. "This really is the best way. You see, they can not see you, but they can feel the sensations you evoke."

Vegeta stared spellbound as Radditz played the mortal girl like a finely worked instrument. Dark jealousy was building up inside of him, but he could not act. He would be damning himself if he did.

"She thinks it's her imagination, that no one is here, seeing her, touching her, seducing her." Radditz whispered the words into Bulma's ear causing her to tilt her head and moan. He emitted a light chuckle, moving his hands down to the juncture of her thighs. His long fingers instantly found the nub of her desire.

Bulma cried out loudly and buckled forward, her hands grabbing the wood of her dresser for support.

"Once she is too taken in with her desire, you can appear to her and screw her senseless. Then when she recovers." Radditz stepped back and motioned to Bulma shaking form. "She will explain it all away to herself, just like it never happened."

Goku choked and shook his head. It was clear he was rattled at the knowledge that such things transpired. "I have heard and seen enough. BE GONE!"

Radditz bowed. "As you wish." With that he faded from sight.

Vegeta hardly noticed. He was to busy watching the mortal girl trying to regain control of her raging desires, and wishing he could take Radditz' sage advice. Being good never hurt so bad.

Thanks for reading! Confession time, I wrote this story years ago. I used to be up on DBZ sites with many other of my stories. I posted under AMCM74 then too. Since I started writing again, I decided to put them back up. There are many complete multi-chapters stories I will be putting back up. It's just going to take me some time to get it all done. This one runs 36 chapters, so expect lots of frequent updates. Thanks for your understanding AMCM74


	3. Chapter 2 - Forsaken Ones

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - Forsaken Ones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma entered her office with a stack of important papers that needed to be looked over immediately. There was no way she was going to get through all of it by her ten forty five meeting. She dropped them on her desk and judging from the sound of the thud, she estimated that, if she skipped her lunch and worked a few hours over quitting time, she might get to see to all of them today.

She would have rescheduled the meeting with the Share Holders, if they were not so concerned about the already lacking attention that the Briefs family was paying the company. It was days like this Bulma wished she had siblings, some one that she could lean on in times like this. It would be really nice if she didn't have to feel so alone.

Speaking of being alone, she leaned over and hit the button on the answering machine. Yamcha had probably left her half a million messages by now. It was what he normally did when they had any sort of spat. She was really starting to feel guilty for lashing out at him the way she did.

Pressing the button she vowed to make it up to him later on in the week. "You have no new messages."

Bulma blinked. Picking up the phone. She listened silently to the strong ring of the dial tone in her ear. "Odd…" Bulma pulled the phone from her ear and gave it a confused look. She dialed her home and checked the voice messages, nothing from Yamcha. A deep sigh of defeat, she decided that after she got out of work she would call him and set the record straight. Right now she needed to focus on this Share Holders meeting. She defiantly needed to put her best foot forward if Capsule was going to have any hope of survival.

Making it seem like her father was just taking a sabbatical and not having an emotional break down was going to be hard enough. On top of that she had to prove the she was going to be a secure and dependable heir for the future of this company. With the world falling down around her ears it was not going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why didn't you just beat the shit out of him for daring to appear before you?"

Bardock yawned from his reclined position under a large tree of glowing golden fruit. His black clad legs stretched out before him, each booted foot resting on the lush ground cover of the garden paradise. He pulled up some of the blades of green and let the breeze carry them from his fingers.

"That's your way." Goku paced before him, the agitation seeping from each movement. "Not mine."

The burly angel with the rakish scar settled himself down deeper into the lush grass. "Yeah, well, you know my point of view on matters like this. If it gives you trouble just hit it with a couple thousand lightening bolts. If the problem is still standing when the smoke clears, then it's worthy of talking over." The grin on his face was a bit too devilish for an angel.

"Radditz isn't worth talking over. He made his decision to turn on us a long time ago, and trust me he has only gotten worse." Goku snarled. Strong emotions such as bitterness and anger played on the ivory features. "My own brother! It's sickening just thinking about it. I know you and Vegeta relate to what he did, but I don't understand! I could never understand. We have heard the words first hand. We have seen the wonders of this existence as they happen. We reside in Heaven and know it's joy. How can anyone turn their back on that?" The painful questionings of one that tried desperately to comprehend echoed in Goku's words. It drew Bardock's dark eyes his way.

Bardock sat up and bristled at the ramblings. "Because we are not the chosen ones, Goku. The cold fact is we are merely the servants here. We do all the work and get none of the credit. There isn't anything better for us, as we are. If we want things to change we have two choices. We can fall from grace as Radditz has, retain our powers and immortality. Only then can we live as we desire with out limitations." At Goku's scathing look he conceded with a slow nod. "At least until the great battle. The other choice isn't quite so appealing. We can forfeit our Angelhood and become human. While Humans have the gift of free will and salvation offered to them on a golden plate, they are merely mortals. Eventually they will suffer your coming in one form or another. Don't take it personally, but death is not something that anyone wants to face, least of all those of us who are immortal. We are not geared that way."

"I can't believe you are defending him!"

"I am merely pointing out his reasoning, not agreeing to it. If I wanted to turn traitor I would have done it with the rest, rather than being the one to cast them from here." Bardock watched the brilliant blue of the sky that never knew night. "And don't think I didn't have my own temptations. The Angel of War would catch a lot more action with the fallen ones."

"As true as that is, you still have the Middle East." Goku shook his head.

"Ahhh, you can always count on that. The world will never be without war, pestilence, or famine. So you will never lack for something to do."

"Yippie! Should I thank you for my job security?" Goku sat down and sighed. He ran a hand over his face and scratched the back of his head. "Radditz isn't after that mortal you know."

"He's not?" Bardock squinted his eyes from the sun and looked at Goku shaking his head, "Well, who then? What reason would he have to be there?"

"It's Vegeta he wants."

"You must be joking. Radditz doesn't have a large enough net to catch Vegeta in." Bardock closed his eyes and went back to his relaxation. "I know the guy is pretty pissed off about being assigned to a single mortal. Not that I blame him, it's damn embarrassing. But Vegeta can handle it."

"He's not supposed to handle it." Goku whispered.

"What?" Bardock asked again.

"Nothing." Goku looked out at Eden and sighed. "Never mind. It was nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So as you can see, Capsule Corporation is not in any real trouble, and will continue to grow at an expedient rate." Bulma turned an award winning smile on the board members and as she clenched her pointer in both hands. Hopefully between that, her short skirt, and fancy, over the top graphs, they would be too mesmerize to question her much further. "Are there any questions before I hand the floor back over to Mr. Hikari?"

"Yes," one of the older women sat back slowly. She pushed her glasses back down on the tip of her nose. She pushed the management folder shut and set it on the table, before looking pointedly at Bulma with beady eyes. Which reminded Bulma of a shark going in for the kill. "How is your father, Miss Briefs, and should we expect him back at Capsule any time soon?"

"My father has been feeling better. He is admittedly distressed over my mother's tragic death. Although I am assured that once he is back up to functioning at full capacity he will be returning." Bulma felt the tightening in her chest. She tilted her head and smiled as sweetly as she could. What she really wanted to do was lunge across the table and choke the life out of the woman with her own gaudy gold chain.

"So I take that to mean he is not ready to return." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. "I know the presentation looks very…" she paused to pull her glasses from her face and hold them in her hand delicately. Then emphasized the next word for effect, "_Assuring_, but I have to say I am very concerned. The fact remains that without Dr. Briefs and his inventions, there is no Capsule Corporation. If he continues to shirk his duty to his business, we all need to think of selling before we all find ourselves suffering extreme losses."

Oh Fucking Hell! Bulma watched the last hour of hard won support go swiftly down the drain. "I can assure you that I have personally been working on some new inventions that will prove to be revolutionary."

"And when have you found the time to do this? I heard that just last night you were out with your boyfriend causing some sort of scene at a well know establishment, and stormed out in a huff." A slow murmur rolled through the room.

"Now, now everyone. Miss Briefs is a bit high strung, but she is the daughter of an eccentric genius who made us all very rich. I sure she will follow in his foot steps given enough time." Mr. Hikari tried to smooth things over, and was rewarded with murderous glares from both women.

A knock on the door startled the group, and the door opened. "Miss Briefs?" It was Bulma's personal secretary. "I need to speak with you…"

"I am sorry, but it's going to have to wait, we are almost done and…"

The woman swallowed and raised dark blue eyes to Bulma. "I am sorry Bulma… It really can't wait. It's your father."

"Oh dear god." Bulma dropped the pointer and ran from the room, pushing the secretary out of the way in her rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked in the window at the woman as she leaned over her father, brushing back the fading streaks of lavender hair. She looked so broken and fragile sitting there, with the last person that meant anything to her in her life.

"How is she holding up?" Vegeta looked over to see Goku standing behind him. The larger angel was staring with intense focus at the room.

"Not well." Vegeta shot Goku a questioning glance, "If you're here for her father forget it. It would crush my charge to lose him now, and I will not allow that."

"Are you saying that you are starting to care for mortals again?" Goku looks surprised.

"No, I just don't want to fail."

"Then it's lucky for you that I am merely in the neighborhood. Mr. Briefs has a while left in this world before I come to collect him." Goku sighed. "There was an accident. A mother decided to pick up her carpool after she had been drinking. There is six year old girl I am here for that's in the ER, and I will be back tonight for her eight year old brother."

"Were they her kids?" Vegeta cringed.

"No, her son was thrown from the car and killed upon impact. She is the only one who survives this."

"Well, lucky her."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." Goku clapped his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "You watch over your charge… I have to go now."

Vegeta nodded and watched the other angel walk down the hall. The Angel of Death was a stark contrast to the solid white walls of the hospital interior. Vegeta wondered if any of the mortals that he passed through on his way ever felt his presence.

Vegeta scowled. Goku could walk amongst them without thought, while Vegeta had to concentrate just to remain hidden from sight. It was a sad sign of the times that the link between mortals and the divine was more a stranger to the world, than the messenger of death. His dark eyes stared at the doctor that walked to Mr. Briefs' door and stopped to look through the chart. From the look on the man's face it wasn't going to be good news.


	4. Chapter 3 - Failings of Man

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 - Failings of Man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Briefs… I am Dr. Tsuda." The doctor opened the door and smiled tiredly. "How are you holding up?"

Bulma looked away from her father and wiped the tears from her eyes with both hands. "I am fine. What happened to my father?"

"May I talk to you outside Miss Briefs?" The man opened the door and motioned Bulma to step into the hall. "Your father overdosed on some pain pills he had. I can't say for certain, but I think it was most likely an accident. There were plenty left in his bottle, when the maid found him on the floor. It's something we are going to have to discuss with him when he wakes up."

"I… don't understand." Bulma took a deep breath and tried to will some form of courage. The thought that her father would want to leave her was so foreign. She knew he had been depressed and not himself. Hours of his days were spent in bed, and he was so tired and weak. Since Bunny's death, he had gone downhill instead of getting better. The pain of her loss had seemed to be fading to a tolerable level, but for him, his body was not recovering in kind. "I don't know what to do. I thought he was getting better."

Vegeta moved to stand behind his charge and listened intently to the conversation.

"I don't think it's his depression that is causing this down turn in his health, Miss Briefs." Dr. Tsuda looked over his charts. "There were some abnormal results in his tests and blood work. I think it would be wise if he had a follow up with his health care provider."

"What did you find?" Bulma froze with dread.

"I can't make a diagnosis of this magnitude, Miss Briefs. I can say, however, that your father is a long time smoker. It would behoove him to get a screening for cancer."

The sharp intake of breath burst from Bulma's chest. She swayed and was sure she was going to faint.

Vegeta reached out and held her up in one wordless motion.

The doctor looked around and grabbed a chair. "I am sorry. Please sit. I am not sure that is the trouble here. Mr. Briefs has had some previous health issues, and this is merely standard for his age and condition. I didn't mean to worry you."

Bulma sank into the chair and shook her head weakly. "It's okay, Dr Tsuda. I should have been expecting something like this. It really has been my luck lately."

"Well, if there is anything I can do, please, just ask."

Bulma frowned. "There is one thing I need to ask you." She looked up with huge tears in her eyes. "If you are approached by anyone wanting to know my father's condition, or health care reports, please I am begging you, don't tell them anything. If word gets out about this," Bulma shuddered and looked down. "We could lose everything."

"A patient's records are completely confidential, Miss Briefs. You have nothing to fear." Dr. Tsuda informed her firmly. "Now, let me arrange for your father to be moved to a more private and comfortable room.

"Thank you." Bulma watched him walk away. When the hall was clear she bent over and buried her face in her lap.

Vegeta stiffened as the strong woman, who had so easily taken him to the ground the night before, began to sob in earnest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he dying?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Goku leaned on the playground fence and looked toward the road. Small elementary school children ran behind him with a ball, while others played on the swings and jungle gym.

"You're the Angle of Death! Don't tell me you have no idea." Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm whipping him around to face him. "If anyone is going to know if that feeble old man is dying, it's going to be you."

"He has cancer but he's not exactly dying, yet." Goku jerked his arm away. "Dr. Briefs is not your concern anyway. Just stick to saving the woman."

"You're being difficult intentionally. Saving the father is crucial to saving the daughter." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Performing a miracle." Goku looked down the road that passed by the lush green park.

"Since when is hanging off a chain link fence a miracle?"

As if in answer to his question a huge tractor-trailer turned the corner heading down the road. A small yellow car raced around trying to pass it. There was a dark blue SUV coming down the road on the other side. Vegeta cringed. "They're going to hit."

"That wouldn't be as bad." Goku leaned back ready to move.

Vegeta didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Worse, Goku had said. The yellow car darted back into the lane, forcing the truck to break sharply. As the car blasted by them, the truck skidded to the side losing control. It seemed to jack knife in slow motion. Vegeta paled and looked at the children behind him. Then his dark eyes became riveted on the tractor trailer as it teetered and fell on it's side, sliding across the pavement toward the fragile barrier of the chain link fence.

Goku sprang into action jumping the fence, with Vegeta at his heels. The angels ran toward the careening block of iron and steel. Putting their hands up they braced for the impact. Goku shouted as the sparks from the metal flew about them. Vegeta pushed back as hard as he could. _God, give us strength, _he silently pleaded as they were being pushed back toward the fence.

Vegeta closed his eyes. He could see the horrified faces of the parents as they stood up from their picnic tables and benches. The tiny eyes of all those children widening is shock and horror. The whispered voices of the prayers began to bombard him.

"Dear God, save my baby!"

"Please God, NO!"

"Someone save me!"

"MOMMMMMMMMMYYYY!"

"My God, it's going to hit all those children!"

Each prayer was like a new burst of energy, each believing soul adding it's power to his limbs. Slowly the trailer began to stop. Vegeta spared a look at Goku. The Angel of Death was straining against the force like one possessed. Vegeta felt the chain link fence at his back. He felt the fence buckling as they were being over taken.

"NO DOUBT, VEGETA!" Goku shouted, "You must be PURE! You must be STRONG! NO DOUBT!"

And then it happened. The loud whine that sounded like a dying creature began to cease, as the tractor trailer came to a stop, half way over the mutilated fence.

Vegeta could feel the relief and happiness over take him. He turned to see the crying children rushing to their thankful parents. He almost smiled then, but shook it away, before it could bee seen.

Goku stood next to him rubbing his large arms for his efforts.

Vegeta chuckled. "You're not as strong as you make yourself out to be." Then on a cocky note he added, "You would have failed had I not been here."

"Ah, you are right." Goku smiled at him. Then a large hand clamped down on Vegeta's back. "But I knew you were going to be here, so it was all good."

"You know sometimes I think I hate," Vegeta looked up to see a tiny girl walking toward them. "You."

She had large blue green eyes and soft flowing brown hair. She was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. The jeans had mud on the knees from playing. The white sneakers were scuffed, but you could still make out the pink stripes on the side. They matched the shirt perfectly, as did the shimmering ribbon that graced each ponytail. She was not a perfect little girl, but her eyes shined with amazement.

Vegeta swallowed hard as she walked toward them. It was like she could see them both standing there before her. This thought was proven true as she stopped before Vegeta and looked over him. The tiny mouth uttered but one word. "Beautiful…"

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under the girl's intense gaze. "Goku, this child has the sight."

"Yes she does." Goku knelt before her. "Fear Not! Are you alright little one?" She nodded slowly. Goku smiled brightly and then reached up to cup one hand over her eyes. A strong light glowed beneath it for a moment, and when he lifted it away she stared blankly, almost unseeing.

"Kaylee!" A woman who was an older form of the girl rushed over and dropped to her knees hugging the unmoving child. "Oh Kaylee, I was so scared! Are you okay?" When the girl did not respond the mother looked over at a group of people. "I found her, but she seems to be in shock!" Picking the little girl up in her arms she rushed away.

"Why did you tamper with her?" Vegeta turned on Goku. "She is a child! No one would have believed her if she told them about us any way!"

"You don't understand." Goku sighed wearily. "Why do you always have to be this way? Why can't you just accept things and go from there?"

"Because there was no harm in leaving that child with her memory of us intact." Vegeta growled.

"Her parents are atheists. It would not have gone over well with them having a daughter recounting the time she saw two winged angels, saving a park full of little children from a large truck." Goku whispered softly. "Not everyone believes in us, Vegeta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to drink your juice at least." Bulma leaned over and poured the dark grape juice into a small paper cup of ice. " I know you're worried but this is not helping."

"Then you drink it for me, Bulma." Mr. Briefs sighed. "I doubt you have eaten anything either."

"Don't you start that with me, Poppa." Bulma patted his cheek. "I am not the one in a hospital bed, now am I?"

"I am very sorry about that too." Mr. Briefs turned to his daughter. "I thought if I took enough pills I would be able to go into the office, but they just made me sleepy. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, you did." She tossed a stray blue lock over her shoulder. "So no more self medicating. I am hiring an in-home nurse to take care of you. She will be there twenty-four seven if she has to be."

"Now Bulma, I am a full grown man. I don't need a baby sitter coming in and bossing me about." He sat up and looked at her with intense eyes. "So tell me, how did the share holders meeting go?"

Bulma tried to look undisturbed. She forced a smile. "I didn't get the whole way through it, but what we did go over went well."

"Now, Bulma honey, there are some thing's that never go well and share holders meetings are one of them. You can tell me the truth." He reached out and patted the back of her hand. The door opened and Mr. Briefs' doctor walked in. "Hello Dr. Ogata, so what's the good word."

Dr. Ogata reached up and readjusted his glasses. "Mr. Briefs, we need to talk." As the doctor turned to shut the door, Bulma prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 4 - Rock in the Storm

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Rock in the Storm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cancer. Bulma leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands. It was in his lungs. She felt a trembling. Fear was snaking it's way through her being. The thought of losing her father now had her almost choking on the emotion.

It was cancer, it echoed again in her mind once again. Dr. Ogata said it was still treatable. Still localized in a single mass. They would get the best specialists in the world to West City to aid them in Dr. Briefs' treatments. Her father had skipped his yearly screening when her mother died. It had slipped her mind to reschedule the appointment for him as well. The worse part was they had no idea how far along the disease had progressed.

Bulma tried to calm herself. She would be going home alone tonight, and for the next several, until they had a firm hand on the monster that was ravaging her father's body. She really didn't want to be alone like this. Not at the Capsule compound anyway. It was too large for one person. She knew her cell phone wouldn't transmit in the hospital, and standing in the dark and in her present state to make a call, didn't seem very sensible.

Looking down the hall she saw the public phone. She made her way to it and lifted the receiver. She began pressing the numbers of her calling card, and waited for the one person she could always count on to answer.

"Hi, this is Yamcha."

"Yamcha, it's Bulma. Something bad has …" She started to explain.

"I'm not in right now, but if you leave a message I will get back to you when I return."

She hung her head and replaced the receiver. So it was official. She was truly and utterly alone. There was no one in this world to confide in, to hold her up during her time of anguish. A feeling of dread swept over her. She felt so small, like a child lost in the woods crying out for help. Sadly, the ones that seemed to hear her were the wolves.

As if drawn by some magical force she made her way down the hall. Coming around the corner she stopped in her tracks. It was the hospital chapel. She looked around but no one seemed to be in sight. A deep sigh escaped her and she stepped inside. It was not that she had ever been overly religious. She hadn't even attended church since she was a young girl. Sunday school was more of a gathering of friends than anything else. She walked a few more steps in and frowned. This was pathetic. She had never asked God for anything in her entire life, and she was not going to start now. Turning around to leave she bumped into someone.

Bulma stumbled back and almost fell over, but warm firm hands reached out to steady her. She began to mutter her apology as she looked up, but stopped. "You!"

The mugger from the street looked at her with darkened eyes. He frowned. "Leaving so soon? You just entered this place."

"I am done with what I have to do here." She looked at his hands that still gripped her arms lightly. "You can let go of me now, unless you're low enough to rob me in a holy place."

He let go of her instantly. "I am not here to rob you. I never was." He walked past her toward the cross that stood at the head of the room. "You're the one who came here to do something. I just didn't think you should leave without doing it."

Bulma looked him over. He seemed so comfortable there, as if he belonged, and yet the aura of arrogance said the opposite. "Are you a priest?" She blinked. The thought that she had pummeled a man of God left her cold. "If that's the case I am so sorry I didn't know."

Vegeta laughed. The sound was loud and rich, and a genuine smile could not keep from dancing on his lips. "No, I am not a priest, although it's an honor to be confused with one." Vegeta felt the joy of her presence. It was like the feeling he had known over a thousand years ago. A time when he had every hope and belief that mankind was a true and noble race. A time when he believed that they were truly deserving of inheriting the kingdom of Heaven. "People don't just accidentally find themselves in places like this. They come to look or ask for something that they feel is beyond their power of attaining."

Bulma frowned. "I have never done anything for him. Why would he do anything for me?"

"It never hurts to ask." Vegeta walked past her to the chapel doors.

"I guess you're right," Bulma watched him carefully. "So if you're not a priest, then who are you? I mean, it's the middle of the night. Why would you be here?"

Vegeta felt the restlessness of his nature eating at him. He cocked his head to the side and tried to fight it. In the end his own amusement won out. He turned to face her, his long coat flowing around him as he turned. "Would you believe, dear child of God, that your prayers have already been answered before you even spoke them?" Vegeta watched her step back questionably. "That you are so loved and so valued, that He has sent you this humble angel to see you through these hard times?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked up in exasperation. "I get it now. You're some crackpot loony who escaped from a…" She stopped as the fluttering of wings and a slight burst of wind hit her face. She looked to where he stood, but there was no one there. Not a trace of the dark man that had stood before her moments ago.

She ran to the door and looked down both corridors. She saw nothing. Man, he was fast. She turned and pondered for a moment. "That tricky little sneak. If he thinks for one moment that I am going to buy his load of crap, he has another thing coming," She spat. Bulma dug her heel into the plush carpet of the chapel floor. "Angel my ass. He was too handsome to be an angel. More like a deviant devil."

Vegeta hovered invisibly above her. She was very amusing, this fiery little charge of his. He reached over, pulled one of his snowy white feathers from his wing and tossed it out in front of him.

Bulma watched as the feather floated down before her face until it hit the ground. Shivers ran over her arms, neck and then the rest of her followed suit and she ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A jogger ran past Vegeta as he sat on the bench watching the sunrise. He had decided not to return to Heaven just yet. More than likely, Goku would be there waiting for him, ready to give a huge lecture on conduct. Taking a deep breath, he settled back. It was not like he needed sleep. In fact, to his knowledge he had never slept in all of his existence. True, Bardock was prone to it, but he was a lazy angel who basked in his position as the Angel of War. A menacing title that matched the owner. Vegeta knew all too well that Bardock only tried to put the rest of them at ease. Vegeta had seen him in action during the old days. It was not the type of treatment that any being, mortal or not, would welcome.

"Hiding out amongst the mortals I see." Radditz walked over with two lovely women, one on each arm.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked away. "If you're trying to bait me it will take more than really cheap hookers and fancy talk Radditz."

"I know that well enough or I would have tried it already, my friend." Radditz whispered to his companions to take the car and go home. He tossed them a set of keys and sent them on their way. He then sat down next to Vegeta and looked at the breaking of day. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Vegeta refused to answer. Since he had been told that Radditz was after him and not Bulma, there really wasn't much use debating with the fallen one. They might be old friends, and civil to each other in passing, but Vegeta had no intention of joining Lucifer's ranks.

"Although, I believe you like it later in the day." Radditz continued smoothly. "When the sky is at it's bluest, and white clouds drift past. Sort of like the coloring of your new charge, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't try to tempt me with my charge. It's a cut and dry case, Radditz. I guide her through her father's illness, her business turns around on it's own from there and she'll be fine."

"Aren't you forgetting the boyfriend?" Radditz smirked evilly and pulled out a cigarette. Snapping his fingers a small flame appeared.

"I can handle that as well." Vegeta shifted.

"Why don't you just admit that she is driving you crazy, Vegeta." Radditz took a long draw, and exhaled slowly. "You know you can have her. In Hell we can make it so you even own her."

"Last time I checked, Radditz," Vegeta sneered with annoyance, "I was the one in charge of making sure she doesn't go to hell, and I never fail. So I don't think you've really thought this out." He came to his feet. "Now, do both of us a favor and find some other poor sap to pester. I have work to do."

As Vegeta walked off Radditz smiled evilly. "If you only knew, Vegeta. You're just one small step away to attaining my ultimate goal." He knew Vegeta was weakening. What was Goku thinking putting him in charge of a woman like that? Radditz shrugged and decided not to brood over his good fortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capsule's main office was the last place Bulma wanted to be in. She wished with all her heart that she could be with her father this morning, while they were running the diagnostic tests. It didn't seem fair, but if she returned to the hospital, then news of her father's failing health would sink the company. What was needed now was for her to do something brilliant on her own, without her father's influence. If she could come up with some device that could rival her father's invention of the original capsule design, then it would no longer matter what her father's condition was.

The share holders would look to her for their bread and butter, and she wouldn't have to worry about any of them ever again. She flipped through old reports and industry developments. There had to be something there that would make them sit up and take notice of her own creative genius. She pressed her lips together and admitted that genius and pressure seldom go hand in hand. If she pushed too hard, she would most likely overlook the answer to her problem without noticing it.

Leaning forward, Bulma took a sip of her coffee. "AAAAA CRRRAAAPP!" She jumped back.

She spat the scolding hot coffee all over her papers, and she looked up to see her father's ever faithful secretary looking around the corner. The woman nodded, got up and hurried down the hall for some paper towels.

"Damn." Bulma muttered. "If it didn't give me the power to run all day on nothing I would stop drinking it."

"That may be true." The older woman appeared and handed Bulma half her napkins. Then with the other hand she began cleaning up the papers. "But as your father always said, If I could invent something half as strong to power the city, we would be set!"

"Yes, that would be a great invention, but we don't have the resources to do it cleanly enough." Bulma nodded shuffling papers.

"Well, actually that Marico Company came up with a way to do it cleanly. Their scientists just couldn't find a way to harness the power, without incinerating the generators with the counter flow of excess energy. They handed it over to your father three years ago hoping he could figure something out, but sadly he never did."

"What? Did you just say?" Bulma lifted her head, her blue eyes widened with revelation.

"Oh, I have seen that look on your father's face before dear. Let me get you the Marico Energy Plans out of the folder for you."


	6. Chapter 5 - Parting Waters

And We Were Angels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 -Parting Waters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was worried. Yamcha had not answered her calls in three full days. This wasn't like him at all. She was starting to feel immensely guilty for the way she had treated him the night he proposed to her. It was wrong to crush his hopes like that. Biting her lip, she opened the door to the apartment complex where he lived, and made her way to the elevator. If she hadn't been so damn secure in his love for her, she would never have pushed him away like she had. She should not have let loose her frustrations on him. He didn't deserve it, and she had some serious apologizing to do.

She took a deep breath as the doors opened, and she stepped into the hallway. Bulma had been here countless times before. It was almost like a second home to her. Although it lacked the splendor of the Capsule compound, she and Yamcha had found solace and warmth in their time together. It was the one place they could be assured they were alone.

Bulma looked at the golden numbers on the door. Steeling her courage, she raised a shaking hand to the wooden portal. Knocking twice, she reached down to pull her skirt straight around her hips. She waited a while before frowning and knocked again, but still no answer. A worried look overtook her features as she lifted her hand to check her watch. It was well after 7 pm, and he was usually home by now. She dug into her purse and pulled out her spare key. Pushing it into the lock, she wrestled it open.

Bulma was terrified of what she was going to find. Pushing open the door she was surprised by just how dark and quiet the apartment was. She turned on the light and walked in. A sigh of relief escaped her. The first of her fears were dispelled. Yamcha was not lying dead on the floor. She moved around the furniture and headed into his bedroom. The door was open wide. Bulma stood in the doorway and looked in. Aside from the fact that his bed was actually made, nothing seemed amiss.

Tilting her head she spun around swiftly. In fact the entire apartment was clean. Odd. She went to the answering machine and pressed the play button. None of her messages had even been listened to. She looked to the counter and lifted the huge stack of mail. Flipping through them she began to wonder just what was going on.

"Bulma?" A curious voice came from the door.

She looked over to see the short bald man standing there, with a surprised look on his face. "Krillin!" She smiled warmly tossing the letters to the counter. "Have you seen Yamcha?"

"He's out of town." Krillin walked in, walked past her and went around to the kitchen. "After you broke his heart, I told him he needed to get away. He asked me to feed the fish, and water the plants. Don't know why, they're both fake. Well anyway he went away for the week, and will not be back for another 4 days."

"Oh." Bulma hung her head. "I am sorry about that."

"Don't tell it to me." Krillin glared over the counter. He set his hands on the edge of the sink and the bitter tone of his voice was barely containable. "Tell it to him when he gets back. I have known the two of you for a long time. The man loves you Bulma. You have to stop playing games with him."

"It's not like that!" She snapped back. "You don't understand!"

"Let me tell you what I don't understand." Krillin continued. "Yamcha spent the last few months tied up in knots over you. He took out a loan to get you that ring, and you tossed it in his face like it was a piece of rock candy. I know your family has money and your used to stuff like that, but for the working man like Yamcha, let's just say that it takes a hell of a lot of commitment and love to go that far."

"Will you at least tell him I was worried about him and that I came by?" Bulma knew this conversation was going nowhere.

"Yes, I will. I think he will be relieved. He honestly thought he had seen the last of you. It was really breaking his heart."

"I didn't mean… It's just that…" She knew that any attempt she made to explain things would just sound like an excuse. She lifted her eyes to Krillin and smiled softly. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked over his charge. It had been a solid week of waking up early to see her father, and then off to the office without breakfast. Bulma worked all day, most of the time straight through. The food she did eat was delivered or picked up by a secretary as an afterthought. She was like a ping-pong ball between her office and meetings. She struggled to fit in her time at the lab. There really wasn't enough time in the day. She left work to grab something from the hospital cafeteria. She stayed with her father until the end of visiting hours and went back to Capsule headquarters. There she locked herself in the lab and worked on the Marico Energy program.

Dr. Briefs had small cell lung cancer. Bulma had been informed he would have to undergo chemotherapy. This could only happen after surgery, which her father was not stable enough for. They hoped keeping him in the hospital would help to strenghthen him faster. They were battling against time. Dr. Ogata had also suggested that her father have radiation therapy to the brain, even though cancer was not found there. This would help prevent the possibility of any tumors developing in that area.

Bulma had taken it all standing firm and secure. She had held her father's hand and assured him that everything was going to be fine. She would smile and say that they had found the cancer in time, and that he would be returning home soon.

It was another story once she left the room though. Vegeta had felt the pity knifing thought him every time she would drop her head to her hands to hide the tears. He had sat on her bed and stroked her hair as she sobbed in the moonlight. He could easily see the slow resignation of her soul as she fought to endure her trials. The fact was she had still not reached out for help. She had not allowed herself to come so low as to allow him to act on her behalf. It was getting to the point that he doubted there would be anything he could do.

Vegeta watched her as she pushed the goggles down over her eyes and picked up a soldering iron. It didn't seem to help that her boyfriend had not called. At first she had checked her answering machine every time she left the room. She had even called the phone company to make sure the voice mail was activated, and working as it should. He remembered the look on her face when she finally accepted that Yamcha just wasn't calling.

Damn the bastard. She needed him. He should have been there for her. Vegeta wanted to make a move and force a meeting between them, and yet he hadn't acted himself.

"It's because you want her."

"For the love of…" Vegeta growled and turned around. "Not you again."

"Who else would it be?" Radditz emerged from the shadows as if he were a part of them. He came to stand next to Vegeta. The dark eyes drifted over Bulma's form. "You're not doing so well with her. She looks tired and over worked."

"That's because she is." Vegeta looked at Radditz out of the corner of his eyes awaiting the witty comeback.

Radditz didn't disappoint him. A bright smile flashed over his face. The white teeth with pearly fangs flashed. "I have the perfect solution to help her out. After a good hard roll she should sleep like a baby for hours. Any takers?"

"Shove off!" Vegeta suppressed his deep desire to shove the fallen one. "The woman is exhausted, and not in need of marathon sex."

"Vegeta!" Radditz slapped a hand down on Vegeta's back. "You surprise me! I didn't know you had any idea what marathon sex was."

Vegeta groaned. "It was a lucky guess."

"That's a real shame." Radditz chuckled. "You could always help her patch things up with her boyfriend." Vegeta's dark eyes glared at Radditz with the fury of hell itself burning within them. Radditz averted his face to look at the blue haired wench. Yes, she was just the tool he needed to undo Vegeta completely. The angel was tempted almost beyond reason. He moved toward the woman "Since you don't overly like that idea, then perhaps you would allow me."

Vegeta moved so fast that even the wind of his movements never reached Radditz. He was seized and tossed to the far wall. Radditz looked up to see Vegeta stalking toward him.

"She is my charge. I will not see you putting you filthy hands on her while in my care!" Vegeta reached down, and pulled Radditz up by his lapels and shook the larger being savagely. His snarling lips curled away from his bared canines. "Do not attempt to touch her again. Stay far away from my woman, FAR AWAY!" With that Vegeta dropped him.

Radditz came to his feet and brushed himself off. "I believe I have gotten the message. Very well, I will extend my protection to her as well."

Something in the tone made Vegeta turn cold. He spun to face Bulma. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta had wariness in his voice. "Your protection?"

"I shall inform the legions of hell to remain far away from _your woman_." Radditz tossed with a mocking smile.

When Vegeta turned to face the fallen one, only he stared into nothingness. Radditz was gone. Vegeta cursed him, because this time he had left him much to think about. He had slipped in his words. He had referred Bulma as his woman. That could not be. Mortal women were denied to Angels.

Vegeta trembled at his failing. He did want her. There was no doubt about it now. It had slipped from his deepest core and at the most inopportune time as well. There was only one way to handle this, and he wasn't going to like it one little bit.

He walked over to Bulma. She was putting her things way. She yawned and stretched out wearily, her long arms rising over her shoulders. Her firm breasts were being pushed forward into tempting peaks.

Vegeta swallowed and reached out to wrap his arms around her. She stopped moving and blinked. They stood there for a long while. Bulma sensing the comforting warmth that enveloped her soul and Vegeta searching his being for strength.

He leaned close along her back letting his lips slipped to the delicate curve of her neck. Then in a soft whisper he said "Seek out Yamcha. It is time you set matters right between the two of you."


	7. Chapter 6 - Send Me an Angel

**And We Were Angels**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 - Send Me an Angel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't do this." Bulma sat in her car and held on to the steering wheel as if it were a life raft. She whimpered a bit and dropped her head lower. "It's been so long. He is obviously furious with me." She had no idea what had possessed her to come here. It was late, well past midnight. She should just turn the car back and go home.

Bulma looked up at the building with a growing sense of dread and apprehension. She was tired. Days of pushing herself out of bed early and working all day had taken it's toll. To top it all off, she was sure she looked as terrible as she felt.

The simple fact was, things were not going to get any better until she took some steps to fix them. Look at the rest of her life. Her father was in the hospital getting help. It was far better then sitting at home dying slowly, being misdiagnosed with depression.

Work was going a lot better. The sharks had not stopped circling, but the board members were gleefully informing anyone in earshot that "Young Miss Bulma Briefs is whiling away her free hours in the lab working on something wonderful!" It would be much better if her mother was alive, her father had his health, and the company was rock solid again. But that was the stuff of childish dreams. Bunny was never coming back. Her father was never going to be young again, and his health more than likely would not make a full recovery. The company would be on her shoulders from here on out. There was nothing she could do to make any of it go away.

A look of sheer determination set on Bulma's ivory features. Her large blue eyes shimmered with hope. This was the last chance she had to reclaim some tiny part of her life. Bulma opened the door and walked into the building. She was going to apologize to Yamcha and she was going to beg him to take her back.

Courage carried her to his door and she could hear the music playing inside. She also heard voices. It sounded suspiciously like a party. She refused to turn and run. Knocking on the door she waited.

"Hey Krillin, could you answer that for me buddy. If it's the landlord tell him I didn't know the music was loud and I will turn it down right away." She heard Yamcha's voice as the volume of the speakers was lowered.

The door opened and Krillin's bright smiled faded. "Bulma."

Bulma could see Yamcha across the room. He straightened up and looked at her in amazement. Between them on the couch were two stunning women. One Bulma recognized immediately as Marron, Krillin's recent steady. The other had light blonde hair, incredibly large green eyes and a perfect tan.

The girl looked to Yamcha and then leaned forward to set a cup of coffee on the table. She seemed frozen in the position, as Yamcha came around the room to the door. He stopped and patted the girl's arm supportively. Then murmured to Krillin "It's ok. Let me talk to her."

Krillin backed up and Yamcha stepped through the doorway into the hall. He pulled the door almost shut to give them added privacy.

Bulma was stunned. She could feel a jittery sensation more akin to panic coursing through her. She didn't know what to say. It was painfully clear; by the way he had touched the other woman's arm, what was going on. The unanswered calls, the week and a half of silence were making perfect sense to her now.

"Bulma." Yamcha smiled uncomfortably; even though he glowed with a light she had never seen before. "Krillin told me you came by."

"That's good." Bulma forced out the words from the cold lump in her chest. She tried to ignore his eyes. She looked to the floor, the ceiling and the door, anything that would keep her from seeing the happiness that shown from him. Happiness she had not seen in months. A happiness that she had once put there. "I was worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I was kind of messed up after that night." Yamcha explained softly. "When you dumped me, I really didn't take it so well."

Dumped him? She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. What was he talking about? She had just wanted to step back and reassess where the relationship was going. She didn't have any intentions of letting him go.

Yamcha continued. "Krillin said I should go away for a while. Clear my head. So I took a cruise." He laughed a little. "I know that's more like something you would do, but I didn't want to do anything that I had done before. I had a lot of time to think." He took a deep sigh and lifted her hand in his. "You were right. I should have seen it before. I was just to blinded by you to realize it. Bulma, sweetie, you are way out of my league. There is no way I am ever going to fit into your world. I can see it now."

"Yamcha, I…" She started to speak, but the words were hard and he had something he wanted to tell her.

"After I gave up, I met Tea. She's fun, kind and she accepts me for who I am." Tears formed in his eyes. Bulma felt as if she was choking as he spoke. "I would never have found her if it were not for you. Bulma, I really owe you so much."

The door came open and the blonde girl stood there with a worried look in her eyes. "Yamcha, you can come in if you want. It's your place." A look of fear flashed over her face as she got a good look at Bulma up close.

"No," Bulma shook her head. She was holding in the tears with all her might. It was a good thing she had been having so much practice lately or she would never have been able to succeed. "I really have to be going. I just wanted to come over and check up him."

"Oh I see." The relief was there in the light lyrical voice.

Yamcha let go of Bulma's hand. "We're still friends, aren't we Bulma?"

"Of course we are." Bulma felt the knife twist in her heart at the request. "If you will excuse me now, I need to be going." She turned and walked slowly down the hall. Willing herself not to run. She pushed her hand to her mouth as she waited for the elevator to take her to the bottom floor, silent tears streaming out of her eyes. The closer she came to the car, the faster her pace. All she wanted was to get home, go to bed and drown herself in her sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that went over perfectly." Goku looked down at the astonished Vegeta. The moon hung in the sky behind the Angel of Death, the only beacon of light in the night. "You have your work cut out for you tonight."

"How was I supposed to know the idiot had gone off and found another woman?" Vegeta didn't bother to even look up. "They had been together for a long time. Feelings like that just don't die."

"No they don't. Yamcha took comfort in the arms of another woman, Vegeta." Goku drifted to the ground. "That is how he coped. How he made it through. Can you tell me what your charge will do?"

"I believe she is going to get good and drunk." Vegeta scowled, the prospect of holding the fragile form over the toilet all night was not appealing.

"Vegeta, my friend." Goku said in a low voice. "Have you ever stopped to think why I keep popping in?"

"To bother me?" Vegeta clenched his fists to his side, the black leather of his gloves being pulled tightly by his vexation.

"Or perhaps I am here to clean up the mess if you fail."

Vegeta paled and looked at the fading tail lights of Bulma's car. "Oh Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma lay across her bed with a bottle of Bacardi. She had run out of tears. She had sobbed for so long and so hard that there were no more left to be shed. All she wanted to do now was to feel numb. She wanted to escape this world where she was alone, over worked and stressed. Bulma looked at the bottle and frowned. The alcohol just wasn't enough. It just wasn't going to do the job fast enough to suit her. She was tired of trying to be strong. Sitting up she slid across the bed and opened her drawer. She pulled out the bottle of pills that the doctors had given her to help her deal with the insomnia after her mother's death.

The fact that it was dangerous and that Bulma could hurt herself was real, but damned if she cared. At this point if she went to sleep and never woke up it would be just fine with her. Decision made, she fumbled with the cap. Blasted childproof caps. They couldn't keep out a three year old, but they were sure ruining her plans.

Frowning at the plastic bottle Bulma set it back on the nightstand. She lifted the glass Bacardi bottle and smashed it down on the offender. Fragments of glass and plastic scattered over her, cutting her smooth skin. The tiny rivulets of blood that were produced from the cuts ran down her face and arms. The rum sprayed over her and the bed before seeping into the rug.

Bulma started to laugh hysterically looking at the white pills that were spinning on the nightstand and lying on the floor. This was not the result she was looking for, but it worked just the same. She reached out and grabbed a handful of glass and pills in her fist.

She tried to pull her arm back but found she could not.

The blue eyes widened in stunned awe.

The warm feeling of a hand on her left shoulder and the presence of someone at her back crept through her senses. She looked to the hand that reached around her right side to still her movement. The bed slowly sagged as the form was materializing adding more weight upon it. But nothing was more terrifying than the whispered voice in her ear. "I swear, if you take so much as one of those pills I will break your arm myself."

Bulma turned her head toward the voice and came face to face with the being she had seen twice before. The only difference was that this time she was sure he was either a figment of her alcohol induced mind, or the angel he claimed to be.

Don't forget to Favorite and Follow! A review will make me smile too 3


	8. Chapter 7 - Comforting Soul

And We Were Angels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 - Comforting Soul

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma looked at Vegeta with such utter astonishment, that he was locked in place. This was the last thing he wanted to do, to become visible to her. He held her in his arms almost as if she were predestined to be there. The curve of her body was fitting into his as if they were pieces of the same puzzle. He knew that couldn't be further from the truth. She was a mortal woman, he reminded himself. He was a timeless angel. He had been sent to save her life, and if at all possible, her soul.

So why then did he feel this compelling force drawing him closer to her? He almost felt an internal ache as her shining eyes, as blue as the sky clashed against his midnight black ones. Yes that was it. She was like the day, bright and glorious, open for all to see. While he was shrouded in legend and mystery, only appearing when most needed. There was no doubt in that moment that he was needed by this delicate mortal creature. He allowed his gaze to drop to her trembling red lips. He was so transfixed by her that he failed to comprehend her words. "Excuse me?" Vegeta collected his wits and forced himself to attend the matter at hand. Comforting her sad and lonely soul. That was mission at the moment, his reason for being.

"Are you real?" Bulma felt her hand relax and the pills were released on the table once more. The other hand rose slowly to touch the one resting on her shoulder.

Pure energy burned through him at the soft sensation the pads of her fingers evoked. "It would be better for us both if you decide I am nothing more than a fantasy." He looked to the window. The expressions on his face were those of extreme discomfort. The kind of aching that comes when one cares too much.

That look alone spoke volumes. In that instant, Bulma knew he was real. He was an angel just for her. One who had been sent to comfort her soul and ease her pain. She turned around to face him in one swift movement. The one thing she had needed this past week was finally her's for the taking. Another being there for her to cling too.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. He hesitantly drew his fingers through her hair. The lips of his eyes closing as a deep sigh escaped him. "You put me through an awful fright there woman. You forced my hand in appearing like this. I was simply out of options."

She rested her cheek against his chest and muttered, "You could have let me go."

"Ah yes, allow you to take your life in a sorry moment of self pity." The voice was rough but his arms were tender. "Not on my watch. You are my charge. It is my duty to protect you and I will not fail."

"Then they have not placed you with an easy assignment." Bulma titled her head up to face him. "I have not had the best of luck lately."

"Tell it to Pharaoh" Vegeta snorted. He looked down at the lovely face looking up at his in wonder. "Pharaoh. He held the Israelites as slaves. Moses went to free them and we rained plagues down upon the Pharaoh. Now that, was a series of very bad days." Bulma blinked and shook her head. "Well, it really wasn't us. It was mostly Bardock. God gives him an inch and the Angel of War takes a mile everytime."

"What are they like?" Bulma whispered, and Vegeta shivered at the sound of her question.

The soft reverberation of her voice against his throat was like slow torture, as her hot breath chipped at his resolve. "Who?" Vegeta willed the lustful fog to clear away so that he could hear her words.

"Angels." Bulma leaned back to get a better look at him.

Vegeta wanted to reach out and pull her back. In his mind he saw himself grabbing her arms. He waned to pull her tempting mouth to his. He envisioned hot kisses, and ignited passion as their tongues dueled. "We are..." He closed his eyes and shrugged. "We are as we are. The same as mortals I suppose. Each with different looks and personalities."

Bulma let her body fall to the side. She stared at his back. "I always thought that angels were suppose to have wings, with feathers of silvery white."

"We do."

"I don't see any." She reached up to run her hand over his back. The satiny smoothness of the shirt allowed her to feel as though she was touching his skin.

Vegeta was happy to escape her seductive inspection of his person. He moved off the bed and stood before her. "It is because I chose my human form to appear before you. I am getting the feeling you are not overly impressed by it."

"You mean you don't really look like that?" Bulma felt her shoulders sag a bit. It was a very depressing thought that her gorgeous angel didn't really look as he appeared. She frowned and supposed it was for the best. All she wanted to do was trail her hands all over him. She had never seen anything as perfect as him. What use was it having an angel like this if you couldn't snuggled up and crawl over over him?

"You're wicked, woman." Vegeta smirked. Failing in his attempt to keep the amusement out of his black eyes.

"Excuse me." Bulma sat up and paled. Had he read her mind?

"Yes, you are my charge. All your thoughts are mine to know." The look on her face made him want to roar out with laughter. That would not be the most angelic thing to do, so Vegeta refrained. Although it did take quite the effort on his part.

"Oh my Go... I mean Oh dear." Bulma blushed and put her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle. "I guess I should apologize then."

"Would you like to see my true form? Then you can decide if you are disappointed or not?" Vegeta moved to the center of the room, and awaited her word.

"Go ahead." She was feeling breathless. How many people have gone through their entire lives and have never seen what she was about to witness?

Vegeta bowed his head and crossed his hands over his chest. He exhaled slowly and let his arms extend to his sides. As he moved, the white light began to burn brightly behind him. The silvery outline of large, white wings took form. They were so magnificent that Bulma had to shield her eyes from them.

When she was finally able to look again, he stood before her glowing with a heavenly light. The white aura surrounding him, the wings were not something akin to the tiny cherubs you saw on murals and Valentine's Day cards. They were enormous and obviously capable of flight.

Bulma came off the bed and walked toward him. She saw that in his true form he had not changed. Yes, he was bathed in white light and large wings stretched out behind him, but the rest of him was just as breathtaking as before. Perhaps even more so.

Vegeta awaited her reaction to his full Angelic being before her with a feeling almost akin to excitement.

Bulma stood in front him with eyes like a child at Christmas time. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Then before she could control herself she reached out and cupped his face in her hands. She leaned in, pulling him to her so suddenly and without thought that Vegeta could hardly react.

A groan escaped his chest as he found himself entrapped by his fantasy. It was as if his desire had been so powerful that it brought it into being. He could not resist her tempting call. It left him but one method of action. He locked his arms around her. Vegeta pulled Bulma as close as he could. He selfishly sought out her mortal warmth.

She emitted a soft sigh and rewarded him by intensifying her kiss. He was lost. Vegeta did not even know how it was possible for their contact to become more arousing and erotic the what he has experienced in his dreams.

He let his arms move up her back, his large hands entangling themselves in blue strands of hair. Breaking the kiss he groaned with regret. Tilting his head downward. "I...I can not."

"But you are my angel. You were sent here for me." Bulma whispered. She lowered her mouth to plant steamy butterfly kisses over his throat.

"It has been forbidden for a very long time." Vegeta sought to reclaim his control. The smell of alcohol drifted up to him and he realized bitterly that her reactions were influenced by the intoxicating effects. "I am sorry to do this, woman." He reached up and let his hand fall over her eyes. He looked at the ground as the light intensified under his hand.

Vegeta pulled it away and felt her body go limp in his arms. He lifted her and moved to the bed. "I really hated having to do that." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over her.

He turned and sat on the bed, back in his mortal looking form, brooding. He wished that Goku would arrive and berate him for his actions. To drill his responsibility and position back into his head. Vegeta would even welcome Radditz' intervention at this point. Anything was better then the enticement that lay just behind him. He had no choice. He had to remain with his charge, but after what had just transpired he didn't want to be alone with her. The heart might be strong, but the flesh was weak.

He leaned down and brushed the strand of hair away from her face. She was like some enchantment that had been cast upon him. All the traps of the mortal plane, all wrapped up and tightly entwined in one blue and white package.

He was drawn to her like nothing he had ever encountered before. So taken in by her face and his thoughts. It was stunning and yet relieving to feel his lips touching hers. Still the sweet and innocent contact soon changed as she moaned beneath him and arched into his caress.

"My angel..."

Vegeta ripped back so fast he stumbled back and fell on the floor. Sitting there amongst the broken shards of glass he narrowed his eyes, hating himself. How could he let himself lose his control like this? How could he allow this one mortal of the millions he had dealt with reap such havoc on his mind.

She sighed and rolled over. The effects of his memory drain were wearing off and she would be awake again. One thing was for certain; he could not be here when she regained consciousness. It was not like him to abandon his charge, but at this instant it was the best course of action. She was truly safer as she was, without his interference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma awoke and put her hand to her throbbing head. She gasped as she noticed the cuts that speckled her skin. The dried bits of blood were smudged and darkened. "What was I thinking?" She tossed aside the blankets and looked around the room. It reeked of alcohol. There were shards of broken glass everywhere.

"Ugh." Bulma spat in disgust. "What did I do?" She clenched her head and moaned. "Damn, did I drink that much?"

Carefully she maneuvered through the bits of shattered red glass. Something white caught her eyes and she leaned over and picked up a pill. She held it close to her squinting eyes and brushed the hair from her face. It was one of her sleeping pills. Paling, she looked around the room.

"I didn't try to... I couldn't have." She stumbled back as flashes of the Bacardi bottle posed in the air. The stinging pain as the glass cut her skin.

Bulma rushed around the corner into the bathroom and slid to her knees. She wretch violently as the realization of what she had almost done to herself sunk in. Some of it was the over indulgence of rum, but the majority of her sickness was nerves.

She stood up and rinsed her mouth out. Hanging weakly over her sink she gasped rapidly for air. Slowly she raised her head to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

A trembling hand rose to puffy lips that looked as if they had been roughly and thoroughly kissed. As her fingertips touched them she buckled over again, assaulted by more memories.

The dark eyes, the white wings, I am your angel. She could see him in her mind's eyes, the feeling of his hands in her hair and the touch of his lips brushing against hers.

It could all be nothing more then a dream. Bulma turned and reached out for the bathroom door. Looking over the room, she scanned it for any sign that he existed. She ached for him to appear and comfort her again in those strong and tender arms.

Her visual search came up empty. Defeated, she returned to her bed making her way around the mess on the floor. Sliding down into the sheets she sighed deeply. It was nothing more than a dream. A lovely dream, she buried her face in the pillow and reached out to pull the blanket over her shoulder. She froze and looked down at her hand holding the material. Letting go she pulled back to reveal one shining white feather.

Her blue eyes widened with joy and she pulled it up to hold it to her chest. He was real. Now she was sure of it, and if he were real then she would see him again. She could hardly wait. Cradling her treasure she drifted back to sleep.

A large hand brushed her hair for a moment before pulling away. Radditz reached back and rubbed his wing. Plucking the feather had hurt, but the slight pain was definitely worth the cost.

After Vegeta had so cowardly retreated, it had been his pleasure to reverse Vegeta's memory draining effect. Slowly the images would all return to her.

Save the hot moment she had spent in his arms through that passing fogged night. Radditz chuckled darkly. It was times like this he enjoyed his role as on of the fallen. Nothing was beyond his reach or forbidden to him. Vegeta would be outraged, but it was his fault. Vegeta had been the one to abandon his charge out of weakness. Now confronting Vegeta with the simple details would be a joy to behold indeed.


	9. Chapter 8 - Sage Advice

**And We Were Angel**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 - Sage Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardock strolled the streets with Vegeta at his side. The larger angel stopped and picked up a piece of fruit from a local merchant. After inspecting it for a moment, he tossed the man a coin. Nodding he moved on.

"I don't know why you do that", Vegeta grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Because you have to pay them, or they get really testy about it." Bardock took a large bite and continued to walk.

"Not that." Vegeta grabbed Bardock's arm and pulled the fleshy fruit from his hand. "Eating this! It's not like you have any use for it."

"Vegeta," Bardock scowled and took it back. "Let me explain so that even you can understand. It is not because I have to. It's because I want to, and I can. Sort of like you following me around."

"I do not follow you around." Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"Yes you do." Bardock smiled. "It's been that way for a long time. Whenever you get a bug up your ass and don't know what to do, I turn around and there you are. You could always go to Goku." Bardock watched the expression on Vegeta's face darken at the truth of his words. "I guess you would rather avoid the lecture."

"Sort of like the one you are giving me now?" Vegeta watched Bardock take another bite. "Fine then, it's my charge. I am having trouble with her."

"So her life is not turning around?" Bardock arched an eyebrow. "What if I arrange it so that her enemies have more trouble than they bargained for?"

"It's not that" Vegeta scowled.

"Well then, what is it?"

"It's sort of an issue... more like that one." Vegeta pointed to the fruit.

"She wants to buy fruit?" Bardock blinked and then added a wicked smirk. "Well, she can if she wants to. It's really not that hard."

"No... she is the fruit." Vegeta ran his hand through his hair and choked with annoyance. "You eat because you want to, and you can." Vegeta averted his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I find myself in the same position. I want, and as Radditz pointed out, I can, but it's forbidden."

Bardock nodded. "Vegeta, believe me, I understand more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"What I am about to tell you stays between us." Bardock walked down the street with Vegeta behind him. Once they came to a tiny outdoor cafe, they sat down at a table. Bardock looked up and waved the waiter over. "Two tea please." Looking at Vegeta, Bardock leaned in. "I am sure you know the relationship between Radditz and Goku."

"I understand that they are brothers." Vegeta arched an eyebrow in question.

Bardock looked down at the table. "Yes, they are. What is not as widely known is that I am their father."

"You... you?" Vegeta felt the blood draining from his face.

"It was long ago. I split with the Lord over it. It pained him as well as I, but I was madly in love." Bardock admitted. "After my mortal love was slain, during a desert raid against our camp, I found myself becoming something of a warlord upon the Earth. I had two small children, but it didn't matter to me. I became obsessed with making the villains pay for their deeds. After I slaughtered them, I was still empty and alone inside. I found not solace in even the beloved sons that my woman had gifted me with. I turned from them, and tried to fill the void with my insatiable lust for blood and vengeance against all mankind for being mortal. I hated them for dying in the first place. The only thing that drove me on was burning and killing." The voice was thick with self-loathing. "I am sure Radditz remembers some of it, but Goku without a doubt has no memory. I believe that is why they are so different."

"I never knew. How did you get back to heaven?"

"The cost was great, Vegeta. My sons don't even acknowledge me, mostly be cause their memory of me has been swept clean. I am sure that will be part of my eternal torment, along with the fact that they are set against each other constantly. Radditz is as I was, but in Goku there is all the goodness, purity and grace that I once had, as God's favorite."

"Well, that clearly explains little Mr. Perfection. That doesn't say what happened to the soul of your mortal beloved?" Vegeta looked over at Bardock hating himself for dredging up the old wounds. "What happened to her? Surely your woman still exists some where?"

"I am sure she does, and I dread to think what has become of her. She knew we defied God to be together." Bardock's fists tightened as he looked at Vegeta with impassioned eyes. "If you ever hear anything I say, hear this. Don't let your feelings for this woman destroy her, Vegeta. You must remain separate from her. Do your job as fast as possible and get out."

"Sir, here is your tea." The waiter set them on the table. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, but I have to get going." Bardock pulled out some money and set it on the table. "Drink up and think about what I said, my friend."

"Where are you going any way?"

Bardock smiled wickedly and interlaced his fingers. "To the United Nations Peace Conference. If I want this job to remain as cushy as it is now I have to intervene from time to time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma dropped the screwdriver on the table and rubbed her aching eyes. She didn't understand. It should be working. She had checked the connections on the prototype at least four times and nothing seemed to be wrong. It just was not starting up, and that didn't make sense. The least it could do was hum, buzz, or have the common decency to smoke and blow up on her. Anything was better than the stone cold silence.

"So this is your great new invention."

Bulma cringed. She knew that voice. Turning around she saw the same sour face that had plagued her at the share holders meeting. "Yes, I..." Bulma stopped. "How did you get in here?"

"The name is Marley." The woman walked over and stood before Bulma. Casting a look over the Marico energy device, a look of cool boredom took root on her weathered face. "Johanna Marley. You are trying to revive the Marico project? I believe even your father, genius that he is, couldn't make it work."

"That was over three years ago, Mrs. Marley." There are new technologies and materials that have come out since then." Bulma reached out and pulled a towel from the dispenser. Wiping her hands she motioned to the door. "If you would like we can talk about it in my office."

"You can dispense with your charade. Miss Briefs, I know you don't like me very much." The older woman reached out and picked up the prototype up and inspected it. "That is quite alright, I don't care much for you either. I never did like spoiled little rich girls that never had to work or suffer for anything." Setting the Marico device on the table she turned. "You can use your youth and beauty to woe most of the share holders, but that is not going to work on me."

"I would never..." Bulma stepped back to avoid reaching out and slapping the woman for her audacity.

"Save it." The older woman turned. "As I said, I have been through this before. I know how you work." A half smile touched her lips. "On the good side you know where you stand with me, and I can be up front with you. If you succeed with this project, we will all be very pleased with you. It will undoubtedly save Capsule Corporation from financial ruin and secure it's place into the next generation."

"One thing I can't get though." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared. She was done handling this old shrew with kid gloves. "Tell me just why the hell am I putting up with you?"

"Because outside of the Briefs family, my late husband owned the most shares in this company. If I were to sell them to someone else, say Mr. Hikari, you would lose control of this company."

Bulma choked and her eyes widened. "You're not serious."

"You need to do more homework on your own company, although you have done quite the little turn around here with the Marico project. It was very well executed." Mrs. Marley shrugged and turned for the door. "I do have to add that as long as you don't try crossing me again like you did at the share holders meeting, you won't have anything to worry about."

"Is that a threat?" Bulma growled.

"Yes it is, and here is a warning you should take heed of. Your short skirts and bright smile has caught more than just Mr. Hikari's attention. If you're not careful he might be asking you to put out more than you're willing to pay."

Bulma's jaw dropped as the woman left the room. Placing a hand to her chest she leaned against the table. She had thought Mr. Hikari was merely supportive and helpful to her, as he had been to her father. She wasn't sure if she should believe that old windbag, but than again... Bulma closed her eyes and looked to the sky. She could not afford to be wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku sat on the bridge tower overlooking the city as night settled upon it. It was becoming clear that Vegeta was weakening to the mortal girl. He wasn't really shocked. It was the way things were supposed to go. It was just hard to have the inside track on everything and sit back unable to do anything about it.

There were some things that were a mystery, even to Goku, like Radditz' sudden interest in the mortal girl. With all the mortals that were flocking to gain access it just didn't make sense. Why go after the one that Vegeta was personally...

His dark eyes widened and Goku drew a deep breath as realization struck him. "He's figured out how to get to Vegeta!"

"Took you long enough." Radditz said from behind him.

Goku snarled and refused to face the fallen one. "Be gone."

"I will, but first I want to know what you will do to save your fellow angel?" Radditz walked over and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, his fingers biting into Goku's firm muscle. "What would you sacrifice for the sake of others?"

Goku shook him off and looked back with anger in his eyes. "I will do everything in my power to save anything or anyone I can from the likes of you, Traitor."

"Would you sell yourself in return for him?" Radditz felt Goku shake his hold off him violently as he came to his feet. "Now, dear brother, it was just a question. I am sure that God's favorite errand boy would not mind answering a simple question."

"I know you're trying to trick me Radditz. It won't work." Goku warned. "I have been gifted special ability to combat your kind."

"Even so, think of it, brothers reunited on the battlefield for the fate of the entire universe." Radditz leaned closer. "What do you say?"

"Come back to us." Goku whispered softly. "Then it can be as you want."

"Come now, I have done far to much to just strap myself back down to the code you have to live by, Goku." Radditz snorted and turned away from his brother. "Let me know when you have grown tired of fighting this losing battle. Then, I will welcome you at my side."

Thank you for reading! Please take the time to let me know if you like it. Until the next chapter, AMCM74


	10. Chapter 9 - Great Appearances

And We Were Angels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 - Great Appearances

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to get back to having some sort of a life, Bulma," Dr. Briefs stated bluntly from his place on the hospital bed. He looked at his daughter with firm resolve in his eyes.

Bulma stood staring out the window to the parking lot. Her long arms surrounded her waist as she contemplated the rolling clouds. It was going to rain again, and it seemed almost fitting for the occasion. "I will, once you're feeling better again."

"I am feeling better! The treatments are working," Dr Briefs informed her. "I admire your dedication to your dear old dad, but you have to start thinking a bit more about yourself. It's been a while since you have even mentioned Yamcha. It can't be easy on him having such a busy girlfriend."

Bulma stiffened. She had forgotten that she had yet to tell her father about the break up. He wasn't going to take it well. Dr. Briefs had always liked Yamcha. Bulma had dated the man for so long that he was more like a son to Mr. Briefs than his daughter's boyfriend. She was certain he had high hopes for their relationship. Telling him now just felt wrong. She was not about to upset her father, especially in his condition. "It's not the first time I have been busy with Capsule Corp. Yamcha understands, Poppa."

"Well of course he does. He knows what a lucky man he is to have you." Dr. Briefs' lavender hair fell over his eyes, reminding Bulma that he needed to get a haircut in the very near future. "You are a beautiful, witty woman, who happens to have an intelligent and very wealthy father." He teased her lightly. Then without a word to her he reached over and picked up the phone.

"Poppa, what are you doing?" Bulma turned and frowned at him.

"I am calling your young man and demanding that he come over and take you to dinner or a movie." His long fingers began pressing the buttons. "It's ridiculous you being cooped up in here with a sickly old man day after day."

Bulma's reaction was instant. "That's not necessary!"

"Of course it is. A young lady like you should be out having fun," Briefs replied as he paused. "What are the last four numbers?"

She took two steps toward him and snatched the phone away. "Fine. I will go out." She set the receiver back down. Bulma turned and sat on her father's bed. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and looked deeply into his eyes. "But you have to promise me that you will get your rest and eat your dinner."

"Done," Briefs replied.

Bulma got up and put her jacket on. "Don't think I won't know if you lie to me, Poppa." She adjusted the collar before looping the purse strap over her head and across her chest. "I am going to make sure the nurse gives me a full report tomorrow morning."

"Have a good time baby." Dr. Briefs' eyes sparkled with happiness, as he watched his daughter lean down and kiss his cheek." I promise to try." Bulma left the room and soon found herself on wind swept streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had almost forgotten about the storm. It was far too early to return home, and she dreaded the thought of going back to the lab. The Marico Energy project was giving her fits. She realized that her father was right. She needed a break and a bit of relaxation.

After a short debate, Bulma decided that she would go to her favorite little coffee house, and think about what to do over a cup of rich coffee. A smile touched her lips, which in it of itself would be heaven. Lately she had been forcing herself to drink bad office coffee. It was either scolding hot or ice cold.

After hailing a cab and arriving at the little cafe, she got herself a cup of coffee. Bulma sat down and opened up a complementary newspaper that was on the table. Flipping through the entertainment section, she looked at the movie listings. It seemed like the perfect stress reducer for an over worked single woman with nothing better to do.

She was so engrossed in reading about all the new releases, that she completely missed Yamcha's approach until he was almost on top of her.

"Bulma?" He leaned over and pushed the paper down with one finger to see her face. "HEY! What are you doing here?"

She felt her heart stop before she blinked twice, unable to answer.

Yamcha tilted his head to the side. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Bulma shook her head and tried to sound as calm as possible. She should have figured that she would run into him sooner or later. All of her hangouts were his as well. Placing an espresso cup in front of him, he pulled off his coat and sat down. "How are you doing Yamcha?"

"Good actually. I am supposed to meet Tea here in a few minutes. We are going to see a movie." He blushed shyly. "Looks like you're doing the same thing."

"Me?" Bulma realized the newspaper was still in her hands and frowned. She really didn't feel like explaining the whole pitiful truth of the matter to him. "I was looking at the listings. Do you want it?" She side stepped the question and pushed the paper at him.

Yamcha took the paper. "I can't believe some of the stuff they have out right now. It's terrible."

"I really wouldn't know. I've been very busy with work and other things." Bulma lowered her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"I am sorry to hear about your father." Yamcha said softly, setting the paper down. "I wish you would have called me. You know I care a lot about him as well."

"I found out while you were gone, and..." She looked out the window to see big raindrops splattering against the window, as the sky finally gave way. "After you told me about Tea, I really didn't want to bring you down. You seemed so happy."

"I won't lie about that. I am happy, but Bulma, you and I are close. You have to know you can still come to me."

"I think that would be rather awkward, and I really can't see your new girlfriend liking it either." Bulma looked up to see the blonde woman entering through the door. She tossed back her hood and her green eyes flashed around the room before settling on Bulma and Yamcha. "Speaking of which..."

Tea walked over and kissed Yamcha on the cheek quickly. "Sorry I am late. The wind stole my umbrella and I was half a block down the street before I gave up on it." She looked over and realized just who was sitting with him. "Oh... Bulma." She stammered. "Am I interrupting?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, Yamcha was just asking me about my father."

"Yes, he told me." Tea slid into the booth next to Yamcha. Her large, green eyes were full of sympathy. "How is he doing?"

"He is still in the hospital, but his condition is improving." Bulma lifted her cup and looked down into its empty depths. "I am out of coffee," she muttered.

"It's just as well." Yamcha held up the paper. "The only movie here worth seeing starts in about ten minutes." Looking around, Yamcha asked "So where is your date?"

"My date?" Bulma paled. She had almost forgotten about that. "I don't..."

"I'm right behind you, woman."

She spun around and came face to face with her guardian angel in his human form. "Vegeta? I didn't think you..." Bulma was speechless. "Well, are you all just going to sit there?" Vegeta took Bulma's empty cup and tossed it into the garbage. "We're going to be late."

Tea nodded quickly, jumped up and started pulling Yamcha with her. Yamcha looked from Bulma to Vegeta in stunned silence before being dragged up by his girlfriend.

"One second please." Bulma stood up shakily and turned to Vegeta. She smiled so brightly that it illuminated her entire face. "You are too much, you know that?"

"You want me to leave?" Vegeta leaned in and said so only she could hear. "I merely thought that you would rather..."

Bulma didn't let him finish. Locking her arms around him, she gave him a quick kiss. That shut him up. She dropped back down on her feet. "I am delighted you showed up. I also have a feeling that with all these witnesses you're going to up and disappear on me again."

"You were not supposed to remember that." Vegeta growled.

Yamcha coughed softly and Bulma turned to see Yamcha with his arm looped over Tea's shoulder. He looked thoroughly amused and Tea seemed substantially relaxed. "Shall we go?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He shot a menacing glare at Yamcha, as he took Bulma's hand and pulled her out of the coffee shop. Yamcha and Tea followed close behind.

Over at a corner table, Bardock calmly flipped through the pages of the newspaper, while a very distraught Goku ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you have to suggest that he appear to her?" Goku moaned, dropping his head to the table. "Why did he listen to you?"

Bardock never lowered the paper as he replied. "Because he was driving me nuts, with all his finger drumming and heavy sighs of exasperation. Better that he is off annoying the woman than here irritating me."

"Oh, so he should just appear to his charge and take her to the movies..." Goku peeked up from under his hands.

"Why not. This action drama one looks pretty good. It's about the last world war." Bardock took a long sip of his coffee and waited for Goku to completely lose all his composure. A sly smile danced on his lips as he carefully adverted his eyes from the younger angel. The purest and sweetest joy of existence was torturing one's children.

Goku failed to see the humor in it. He was too worried about Vegeta and what havoc he would be creating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma stuffed Vegeta's arms full of popcorn and candy as she sipped on her large soda. He seemed to bear his burden well; aside from the juggling act he had to do with every step he took. She smiled. The scowl on his face was all the proof she needed to know that he was thoroughly annoyed with the situation. Bulma didn't know why, but ever since he appeared she felt like she was walking on air.

Tea drew Bulma's attention away from Vegeta by touching her arm. "We really should go get some good seats before the movie starts."

"That is a good idea." Bulma turned back to Vegeta. "Are you coming?"

Vegeta growled and glared at her in response. She looked to see Tea holding the door for Yamcha. Bulma moved forward to hold it open. The other couple passed through the entrance. Vegeta came to her side and stopped.

"What are we watching anyway?" he asked with slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"A comedy." Bulma watched the relief pass over his face. "A romantic comedy." The relief vanished as he narrowed his eyes on her. "You'll either like it, or you will fall asleep," she said.

"I won't like it and I have not slept in the entire time of my existence." Vegeta was pushed forward. "I should have just let you come here by yourself woman."

"Oh please, I am sure you can find something to entertain you." She let the door close and stepped around him.

The gentle sway of her hips leading him down the aisle caused Vegeta to swallow hard. Oh yes, he could think of other forms of entertainment with her body moving like that in front of him, and every single one of them would doom him forever. "Bardock, you will pay, you evil bastard. I swear you're going to get it for baiting me into this."


	11. Chapter 10 - Being There

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 - Being There

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma waved to Yamcha and Tea as the cab pulled away. She would have gone with them, but the rain had stopped. Besides, the longer it took her to get home, the more time she had to keep Vegeta by her side. She turned to see him standing a few feet away. The evening breeze was kicking up the long flowing folds of his coat.

"So how was the movie?" She walked over and locked her arm around his.

"I could have waited for it to come out on DVD." Vegeta snorted.

Bulma shot him an unbelieving look "You have DVD in heaven?" He looked away from her, but she could hear the deep chuckle. "I figured you didn't." Then under her breath she muttered "Smart ass."

Vegeta could not hold back his laughter. It was hard not to. The woman on his arm was shockingly at ease with him as they made their way down the busy street. Vegeta had walked amongst mortals through many eras, but somehow this was different. It was like he belonged, and that was a feeling he didn't like. No matter what the circumstances were, he could never belong. The woman was his charge, he was an angel, and that was something he had to struggle with to keep first and foremost in his mind.

"Flower for the lady, sir?" Vegeta came to a halt as a flower peddler held up a large red rose before him.

Vegeta studied the red petals being waved under his nose before locking his dark eyes on the man. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I am about to close and I can give you a very special deal?"

"No really," Bulma stepped around Vegeta to look over the flowers. "But I will take a dozen of the snowstar lilies." Pulling out her purse she smiled to Vegeta. "They are my father's favorite."

The florist was delighted and began to prepare the bouquet.

"How is your father doing?" Vegeta watched Bulma's expression falter a bit.

"I would think you would be the one to know better than I." She stiffened a bit. "After all, I am sure you're on the inside track on that sort of information."

Vegeta reached out and let his finger trail over the side of her face until it came to rest under her chin. He tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "It would help you to know that I have made an inquiry about him already, although my source is intolerably pathetic and as of yet, has refused to give me all the details."

"You asked about my father?" Bulma felt the tears welling up in her eyes at this knowledge. "For me?"

"Of course I did woman. Your father's welfare is a great part of my concern. I admit that I too desire his quick return to good health."

Bulma searched his eyes and found only truth there. It was awe inspiring to think that this divine creature was so thoroughly watching out for her, even to the extent of following up on her father's condition. She wrapped her arms around him and clung as tightly as she could. "Thank you."

Thank you. These simple words rocked him. Vegeta felt his chest constricting around his heart. A deep desire to push her away and pull her closer warred within him. The florist, who waved the lily bouquet at them, saved him. "Your flowers are ready Miss."

Bulma moved reluctantly away from Vegeta and turned to pay for the flowers. She felt a little embarrassed tossing herself at Vegeta like that. She had done so before, but there was the alcohol to use as an excuse for that. Starting down the street she tried to cover her discomfort by asking, "To whom did you ask about my father?"

Vegeta looked at her with intense dark eyes. "You don't want to know."

"I asked didn't I?" She tugged on his arm. "Of course I want to know."

Looking ahead Vegeta answered as bluntly as was his fashion. "The Angel of Death." At Bulma's loud gasp Vegeta added, "Fear not, I don't think your father is going anywhere. At least not if I have anything to say about it."

"You can," Bulma trembled as she asked, "do something about that?"

"Of course I can. Your interests are my only concern." Vegeta smiled evilly, "And if kicking that egotistical bastard's ass from one side of heaven to the other suits you, I will consider it an added bonus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we should be here?" Tea whispered as she looked around the hall. "It's way after visiting hours."

"I can't help it. I want to check and make sure Dr. Briefs is all right. The man is like a father to me." Yamcha reached out, took the clipboard from the nurses' station and flipped through it. "Ah ha! I found it. He is in room 118." Yamcha looked around the hall. "It's this way."

Tea hesitated as she was being pulled behind him. "I really think we should just wait until tomorrow and come during visiting hours."

"Nah, I work," replied the dark haired man as he hurried down the hall. "Besides, I know Dr. Briefs. He won't be asleep." Finding the room he pushed the door open. "Hello?"

"Yamcha? Is that you?" Dr. Briefs voice came from behind the thin curtain.

Tea rolled her eyes at Yamcha's victorious smile.

"Yes, I snuck in to see how you're doing." Yamcha stepped around the curtain and grabbed the old man's hand in a firm shake.

"As well as anyone with lung cancer can feel before their surgery." Dr. Briefs shrugged and looked at Tea. "Who is the girl?"

Tea's face fell as Yamcha stammered. "Cancer?"

"Doesn't Bulma tell you anything boy?" Dr Briefs struggled to sit up. Yamcha leaned over and took hold of the frail form. Then he arranged the pillow behind Briefs to make him more comfortable. "Thank you, Yamcha."

"No, Bulma didn't say a thing to me about it. Krillin found out you were in the hospital and told me. When I asked Bulma she said you were recovering. She never said from what."

"That daughter of mine." Dr Briefs groaned. "We really have to do something about her, now don't we boy?" Looking at the petite blonde wringing her hands behind Yamcha, the confused expression returned and he asked again. "You never did tell me. Who is your new friend?"

"This is my new girlfriend, Tea." Yamcha answered.

"New?" Dr Briefs' eyes widened with surprise. "But... but... what about Bulma?"

Yamcha choked, "Didn't she tell you?" After a short silence Yamcha sighed and dropped his head. "Of course she didn't. She probably didn't want to upset you. Damn it I am such an idiot."

"If you let my daughter get away then I am going to have to agree with you there." Dr Briefs snorted. Looking at Tea he added, "No offense meant there dear."

"None taken." Tea replied quickly.

"Well, don't just sit there looking like a whipped mule, Yamcha." Dr Briefs demanded, "Tell me what you did."

"I proposed." Yamcha squeaked.

"And?"

Yamcha looked up with wide eyes at the man he would have had as a father. "She got mad at me and turned me down flat."

Dr. Briefs leaned back with a defeated look. "I don't know what I am going to do with her. Who does she get it from? Her mother wasn't nearly so temperamental. I certainly don't think I am like that."

"I am sorry." Yamcha shrugged. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no it's not your fault, boy. It would take a saint of an angel to put up with her any longer than you did."

"Well, that rules out the new guy" Tea muttered.

"What new guy?!" Lavender hair fell over Dr. Briefs' face as he quickly turned around.

"Damn it, Tea!" Yamcha whined.

"Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma stood at her front door and froze. "I don't know what to say." She turned to Vegeta. "In fact, I don't know what to do. I have never asked a man into the house after a first date, but then again I don't think there is anything I could do to stop you."

"First of all I am not a man," Vegeta reminded her softly. Then on a more teasing note he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Besides, there isn't anything you could show me that I haven't already seen."

Bulma's eyes grew wide and she reacted without thinking. A rounding sweep of her arm brought her hand into painfully making contact with his cheek. Vegeta stumbled back, tumbling down the few steps that lead up to the door. Bulma placed both hands over her mouth as she stared at the angel groaning in pain on the concrete. "Oh... I... You're a pervert!" She tried to remain serious, but then laughter reigned as she watched him try to get to his feet. "But I am sorry. I didn't think I could hit you that hard."

"Ouch." Vegeta grumbled as he pulled himself up. "Right now I am in my mortal form woman. Could you try not to kill me?"

"I thought you were immortal."

Vegeta glared up at her. "Yeah, well so did I, but that does not mean you have to keep trying to find out for yourself."

Bulma turned and pushed her key into the lock. "Come on, let's get something to drink."


	12. Chapter 11 - Righteous Fury

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 - Righteous Fury

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta followed the sultry blue haired woman through the house. Bulma entered the spacious kitchen, and went right for the counter. Once there she tossed her purse on it without a second thought.

"So tell me, Vegeta," she turned resting her back and elbows on the waist high black marble granite, "what do you want?"

His dark eyes raked her form, taking in every shapely curve. What did he want? She didn't know what she was asking. Vegeta knew exactly what he wanted. Nothing would fill his desires more than to just walk over to her and lace his fingers through her hair. He longed to feel her lips playing under his again. To caress the subtle curves of her body until she was moaning and trembling in his arms, just like the other night. A tightening in his gut was the true proof of his longing.

"I have just about anything you can think of, so just name it." Bulma tilted her head and wondered just what he was thinking. Vegeta was standing there as still as a statue. His eyes seemed to be burning right through her with their intensity.

"Coffee." Vegeta turned away and pulled out a chair. He had to get his eyes off her. Refocus on the task at hand. As much as he wanted to pretend that he was protecting his charge that was a complete and utter lie. He was only here because of jealousy. Bardock had seen it in him and succeeded much more thoroughly in baiting Vegeta than his fallen son. He could feel the woman moving around the room as she prepared the steamy brew. Every sense was honed in on her at a heightened and alarming level.

"So how do you like it?"

"I wish I knew." Vegeta spat the words out before realizing what he had allowed to be said. Damn it! He had to get his mind out of the gutter. He had to focus. It was his sole responsibility, for the time being, to protect her from the cruelty of this world. He remembered his first sighting of the woman. Vegeta knew with that one glance that she was an utterly stunning being of unparalleled beauty. He also knew that with great mortal beauty came great flaws, vanity being one of them. It was clear that she did have a high opinion of herself. Still, he could see where it was unfounded.

During the time he had watched over her, Bulma Briefs had proven to be strong and resilient. She had a strong compassion for others. Also, she was in a commanding position and yet, she had not taken out her frustrations on any one of her employees, either at work or at home.

Vegeta's expression grew darker. It was a lot easier when he thought she was a glittering high society debutant. That way he could have done his job without taking a liking to her.

"What was that?" Bulma turned to face him with the creamer in one hand and sugar in the other.

"Black. I will take it black." Yes, that would fit his mood.

She passed the steaming mug to him and then pulled out the chair from the other side of the table. "Are you always so quiet?" She lifted her cup to her lips.

"I believe so. Deep thoughts tend to do that to you over time." Vegeta leaned back without touching his coffee.

Bulma set her mug down in front of her and gave him a steady glance across the table. "Are you alright?" She crossed her arms on the table and leaned over them. "You're suddenly acting very odd."

So, she had noticed the change in him as well. This was wonderful. There was a sarcastic bite to the words as they repeated in his head. Just wonderful. If she was in a question and answer mood then he felt he could humor her. There were a few things he would like to know himself. "Actually, I wanted to know what you remember from the other night." He decided to throw caution to the wind, and ask the one question that was bothering him the most. If this woman had managed to thwart the powers of his angelic brethren, then was possible that others may be able to in the future as well?

"Not much really." Bulma leaned back and sighed. She looked away trying to remember what she could. "I was pretty drunk, that I have to admit. It almost seemed like I dreamt it all up." A coy smile crossed her features and she looked back at him slowly. "But then, I found the feather."

Vegeta stiffened up. "The feather?"

"It was in my blanket. It was what gave you away. After all, how else could it have gotten there?"

Vegeta paled. "In your blanket? You mean _on_ your blanket."

"No. I was in bed and pulling the blanket over my shoulder when I found it."

That was impossible. Vegeta nervously glanced around. Unless stirring in her sleep had caused it to slip under, but still, losing a feather was not something that just happened to angels. They were ethereal beings and didn't need to regenerate on a regular basis. They didn't even need air to breath, or food to eat. Despite what people may see in movies or television, feathers had to be purposely plucked like he had done for her that night at the chapel. So if the feather was not his, there was only one other possibility.

"Do you still have it, woman?" Vegeta scowled and stood up suddenly. A sickening feeling coursed through his stomach as he started to suspect the worst. That lying bastard Radditz! "I need to see that feather."

Bulma shook at the thunderous tone of his voice. It was so commanding that she shot to her feet. "It's up in my room." She backed up a few tentative steps. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes, retrieve it for me now please." Vegeta's thoughts were still on the fallen one as he spoke. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around the mug intending to take a drink, but he underestimated his strength. The ceramic cup cracked and shattered in his steely grip. The hot coffee would have scalded a normal person, but it ran over his hand, and he never even flinched.

Bulma's first reaction was to rush to his side and examine the burn. She lifted his hand in hers looking over the unmarred skin. Realization was slow as she stared at Vegeta. He was not human and he was not mortal. Swallowing hard, she looked at his emotionless face. "Is there something wrong?"

Vegeta felt his chest tighten at the words. He had acted foolishly and without thought. The cup was lying in pieces on the table and floor. The coffee was staining her tablecloth, but she was cradling his hand. Concern was foremost in her eyes. She had been worried, fearful for him. It was something he had never experienced before. An overwhelming desire to pull her close and shield her from the horrors that plagued her evil world almost consumed him. He prayed for strength and the will to refrain. Vegeta looked at her big blue eyes rimmed with fear and forced himself to relax for her benefit alone. Giving in to compelling urges, he wrapped his arms around her. Resting her head on the crook of his shoulder, he closed his eyes and whispered, "No, everything is fine. I would just like to see it."

Nodding, and with out another word, Bulma pulled away from his arms and ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat on the roof brooding. A silvery white feather lay crushed in his hand. That bastard had defiled his charge. At this moment there was nothing that Vegeta would love more than for Radditz to appear before him. He was aching to inflict some serious bodily harm on the fallen scum.

How had he let this happen? Vegeta stared into the darkness. He couldn't make it up to her. There wasn't anything in his power that could make him go back to that night and change the events that had transpired, but one thing had become painfully clear. For as long as Bulma continued to be his charge, he would not leave her side. Until her trial was over, he would remain close and protect her.


	13. Chapter 12 - Forbidden Things

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 - Forbidden Things

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you see, with your red blood cell count back up and your strength returning, this is as good as you are going to get Dr. Briefs." Dr. Ogata put the chart down. "I would like to get you into surgery as soon as possible."

"How soon?" Bulma sat by her father's bed looking apprehensive, as nervous tension coursed through her body.

"Within the next two or three days. I have contacted an associate of mine to come in and perform the operation. She is an expert in the field, and is willing to fly in from Eastern Capital the day before so that you can meet her."

Dr. Briefs looked over to his daughter. "Don't worry dearest. Dr. Ogata has taken care of everything. I will be fine in no time."

"Yes, Miss Briefs. I know its traumatic and often frightening, but I am very hopeful for your father's prognosis. Now, Briefs, I do have to warn you of the risks that are involved and the follow up care that you will need. This isn't a simple fix, and you can have a relapse. I am going to need you to be behind this treatment one hundred percent." Dr. Ogata patted the older man on the arm. "However, that can wait until after you have had your breakfast. I will be back to check on you shortly."

As soon as the door closed Dr Briefs looked over to his pale daughter. "You worry too much Bulma."

Snapping out of her trance Bulma looked at her father. "I am sorry. I just don't want to lose you too."

"And you won't." Dr. Briefs took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I don't intend to go anywhere just yet. I still have a lot to do on this earth. One of those things is being here for my little girl when she needs me."

"Thanks Poppa, but I am doing just fine."

Dr. Briefs leaned in and whispered softly. "And that's why you didn't tell me about Yamcha."

Bulma gasped and pulled her hand away. She wanted to lie, to convince him that whatever he had heard was an idle rumor. Looking into his topaz eyes, Bulma knew she would never get away with it. Her father knew about the break up with Yamcha, and it was clear that he trusted his source. Hanging her head, she sighed deeply. "Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, baby." Dr. Briefs ran one hand down her face and lifted her chin. "What matters is that I know. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Tears started to form immediately. "I was afraid that you would get angry with me for losing him. I thought that you would worry and get worse." She tried to hold back her sobs and hiccupped a bit. "I am sorry for not telling you Poppa."

"There, there." Dr. Briefs chuckled. "This is nothing to cry about. Have you replaced him already? I heard something about a surly dark haired gentleman."

"DAMN, Poppa!" Bulma wiped her tears. "Do you have a private investigator following me or something?"

Loud laughter echoed throughout the room. "I should hire one. That way I will know what you're up to, but no. To be honest Yamcha dropped by with his lady friend, Tea. He wanted to check up on me. I, of course, pressed him for every last detail I could get."

"I should have known. He snuck in didn't he?" At her father's slight nod she added, "Well, I don't know what he thinks of Vegeta, but you have nothing to worry about. I can tell you that he only has my best interests at heart."

"I am glad to hear that, but you're going through a rough time. I don't want anyone taking advantage of my beautiful daughter."

"I should be so lucky." Bulma smiled brightly at the thought.

"BULMA BRIEFS!" Her father's eyes narrowed with disapproval. "I thought I raised you to be better than that."

She reached behind her and gathered her things. "Don't worry, Poppa. Vegeta is practically an," she giggled a bit, "an angel." He won't be trying to seduce me at all."

"He's a moron. You're a lovely, rich, and intelligent woman. He should be doing everything in his power to hold on to you." Dr Briefs ranted.

"Face it Poppa, no man will ever be Yamcha to you." Bulma looked to her watch and kissed his forehead. "A second ago you were angry that you thought he was taking advantage of me, and now you're disappointed that he is not. You are going to have to cut the next guy I bring home a little slack."

"I will try." Dr. Briefs scowled. "I just had my heart set on Yamcha."

"I know, but in the end I don't think my heart was." She moved to the door. "I have to go to work now."

"That's my girl, go and show them what you're made of."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta followed Bulma out of the room. He was glaring at her while her words danced in his head. "Vegeta is practically an angel. He won't be trying to seduce me at all."

How he would love to prove the woman wrong. Something about her statement rattled him to the core. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been throwing herself so openly at him, and now she had dismissed him as nothing more than a loyal lap dog. It was like she had been playing a game with him. That, he didn't like. He stood back and watched her hail a cab. As it drove off he brooded.

"The greatest discovery of this age is that a man can alter his life simply by altering his way of thinking."

Vegeta spun around to see Radditz leaning on a lamppost not far from him. "YOU!" Shortening the gap in a few steps Vegeta threw one powerful punch, only to come in contact with nothing.

"You, my friend, have found yourself in a very precarious position." The words were whispered in his ear as he was shoved forward. "Your rage and jealousy are blinding you."

"Why?" Vegeta turned, clenched his fists and snarled at Radditz. "Why did you touch her?"

"Because I wanted to." Radditz opened his arms in a dismissing shrug. "I am already one of the fallen. Nothing is denied to me."

"She is because I say she is!" Vegeta lashed back. "You said you would leave her alone! That you would keep your minions away from her, and then you turn around and take advantage the first chance you get!"

"Isn't being evil grand?" Radditz smiled, his white teeth flashing. Vegeta growled and Radditz became serious. "Face it Vegeta, you are weakening by the hour. The more time you spend with your precious charge, the more desirable she becomes to you."

"None of that matters! My feelings do not matter!"

"Oh but I think they do. I think you should stop fighting your emotions and run with it. Just turn your back on all that angelic protocol of yours and take the woman. Choose, as I have, never to return to the boring monotony of heaven."

Vegeta straightened. "I am nothing like you Radditz. I could never do that and live with myself."

The Fallen One approached the angel. "It's a shame, really. I thought I had you there." Reaching out he seized Vegeta's face in his hand. Radditz frowned as Vegeta tried to pull away. He pressed his fingers in harder. "If you will not weaken the easy way, servant of the light," Radditz' eyes flared and his dark pupils widened, until his eyes were completely black. "Then let us do it the hard way."

The visions passed into Vegeta's mind as if they were his own. He could see Bulma lying on her bed that night. He stiffened in an instant as every movement, every sensation that Radditz had experience flowed into him. Weakened and shaken he fell onto the concrete sidewalk the minute Radditz loosened his hold.

"Bask in the gift I have given you, Vegeta." Radditz turned. "Now you won't have to wonder what it would be like to make love to her. Now you know."

Vegeta knew he was gone. He didn't need to look up to make sure. Panting, he tried to control his aching passions. A simple taste of her body would never be enough for him. If he had her, and truly experience what Radditz had, Vegeta knew he would never leave her. No matter how evil and corrupted it would make him.

"Damn you Radditz!" Vegeta choked. Not knowing was bliss compared to what he was suffering now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Bulma's office flew open. Johanna Marley stormed across the room and slapped a paper down in front of her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Excuse me?" The Capsule Corp heiress looked up from the files in her hands to study the enraged woman.

"Have you seen the front page of the West City Chronicle?" The woman slapped her hand down on the newspaper and picked it up. She then shoved the crinkled mass in Bulma's face.

"I don't know what you're... Dear God!" Bulma felt the breath being sucked from her chest as she read the cover story. In big letters it said, DR. BRIEFS DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER. Bulma reached out and snatched the page from the woman's hands and scanned the article in horror.

"Is it true? Is your father in the hospital with cancer?"

Bulma dropped the paper down and faced Johanna's hardened and unforgiving features. "Yes." Her reply was barely audible. She knew that what was about to happen was going to get very ugly.

Mrs. Marley did not disappoint her. "YOU BITCH!" The older woman yanked the paper from Bulma's hands, ripping it in the process. Then the other hand arched out and with a sharp crack landed across Bulma's cheek. "Why didn't you say something sooner? We could have sold our shares! Do you have any idea how many people you have ruined?"

Bulma grabbed her throbbing cheek and backed up. "That is precisely WHY I didn't say anything."

"What you wanted was to take us down with you. Devious scheming slut! I will see you scrubbing toilets if I lose the bulk of my fortune over this. You got that?"

Bulma just about had enough. "Listen to me you shriveled old prune! I have everything well in hand with the Marico project. No one is going to lose anything here. So why don't you stop harassing me and go back to haunting your crusty old manor, or sweeping your husband's headstone." Bulma thought bitterly about the bruise she was going to have, that no amount of make up was going to cover up. This isn't the way she wanted to look when the press got to her about the story. "That poor man must have begged God for death just to get the hell away from you. You nasty old crone!"

Johanna paled and the angry flush returned to her features. "You are going to regret those words."

"Just try and make me." Bulma spat back. "Anything is better then dealing with the likes of you."

"Then you have forgotten that I can simply sell my shares to Mr. Hikari." Turning, she tossed back cattily, "Enjoy yourself while you can Miss Briefs. Hikari will be the owner of my shares and this company before the day is out. Believe me, there is nothing he would like more than having you right where he wants you."

The door slammed and Bulma sank into her chair. What had she done? Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Don't forget to tell me what you think. -AMCM74


	14. Chapter 13 - Trials of the Heart

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 - Trials of the Heart

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma carefully looked over the files on her desk, calculating the numbers over and over again. She had to make sure this presentation was absolutely flawless.

A soft knock at her door broke her concentration. She frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. Bulma was shocked when she realized that it was already 7:45 pm. She had to look at her wristwatch just to make sure. Sighing, she could not believe that the time had gotten away from her as quickly as it did.

Getting up from her chair, she walked across the room and opened the door. Bulma smiled when she saw who it was. "Mr. Hikari!" The building was eerily silent and Bulma realized that, besides the sparse cleaning crew, they were probably the only people in the building. Johanna Marley's warning flashed in her head, but she still dismissed it. After all, Robert Hikari had always been kind and respectful to her and her father. Why would she believe anything that witch said.

"I assume you know that Johanna sold her shares to me today," he said as he walked past Bulma and into the CEO's office. Hikari looked around and shook his head. "Bulma, how could you let something like this happen during your father's absence?"

Bulma whispered, "I gather you have seen the newspapers." She shut the door, not wanting eavesdroppers listening in on this private meeting.

"That your father has cancer? Yes, I have heard, but I know your old man. I can't see this being anything more than a temporary setback for him. He is, after all, the single greatest genius of our time." Hikari crossed his arms and lustfully stared at her body. "I thought you would have held the bitch at bay until he returned."

"To be frank, I've had enough of her shit." Bulma walked past Mr. Hikari without looking at him. She hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs. "So tell me, what are you going to do now that you have enough shares to take control of this company?"

"Well, I certainly don't plan to keep them." His pearly white teeth flashed as he smiled, but the look in his eyes made her skin crawl. "The Briefs family must remain in control of Capsule for it to continue to be marketable. If word gets out that you are no longer in charge of this corporation, the market will fold and we will lose it all."

Bulma sighed in relief. "So, you are willing to sell them back to me?" For a moment she thought her worst nightmare had come true, and that Johanna had sold her out to the lecherous corporate wolf.

That's when Hikari made his move. He walked across the room and ran one hand over her cheek, neck and shoulder. "Bulma dear, I am going to give you those shares. You won't have to pay me a dime."

Bulma pulled her head back and to the side, her eyes narrowing with distrust. "What are you doing?"

"It's simple, Bulma baby. I want you to come to my beach house this weekend. I will hand over the legal papers giving you possession of Johanna Marley's shares. Then you can give me what I want."

"And what exactly is that?" Bulma could not keep her voice from trembling.

Hikari took the slight waver of fear and horror as a completely different emotion. Clasping one thin hand onto her hair he pulled her mouth to his. His lips muffled Bulma's scream as she struggled to get away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, moving his kisses down to the base of her neck.

"Mr. Hikari! Let go of me this instant!" She growled while trying to push him away from her.

"Come on Bulma." He slammed her down on the desk, sending papers and a pencil holder scattering all over the floor. "I know you want this. You've been teasing me with your short skirts and coy smiles. Hell, you even invited me in here and shut the door. You're practically begging me to make a move." One hand held her shoulder down as the other slid between her legs, slowly hiking up the skirt in it's wake.

"NO!" She cried out and tried pushing herself off the desk. "You are so wrong Robert!" Bulma felt his fingers working their way into the folds of her panties. She screamed and struck out violently as one finger brushed over her tender nub.

"You don't have to lie and play games with me Bulma. I understand." He whispered in her ear as he pressed his fingers over the sensitive flesh. "I am a married man, you're the boss's daughter. We have to be discreet about this."

Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from the doorway. "Excuse me."

Bulma was relieved to hear those words. Hikari quickly removed himself from her, and stepped in front of Bulma to keep the intruder from seeing her disheveled appearance.

Hikari snapped at the man who held the door open. "We're busy in here! You can come in and sweep or whatever after we have left!"

"Sorry, but I am not here to clean. I am here to take Miss Briefs home." Vegeta stood his ground, his dark eyes pinned on her assailant.

"Well she isn't finished here. You can leave and I will see to it that she gets to her house safely."

Bulma jumped off the other side of the desk and straightened her skirt. She was doing all she could to hold back her angry tears. "He can't leave, Mr. Hikari."

"Why the hell not?" Hikari turned to glare at her and she knew just what that look meant. Her father's company was hanging in the balance. She could not ignore that fact and go about her business like nothing had happened. She had done that once today and it had come to no avail.

"I am here to protect Miss Briefs." Vegeta walked in without taking his eyes off the lewd man. This was the type of scum that had led Vegeta to lose his faith to begin with. There was no way he was going to allow this adulterous bastard to prey on his charge.

"What do you mean, 'protect'?"

"He is my bodyguard. My father hired him to escort me to and from work. He knows I am working late hours." Bulma stepped around the desk and moved to Vegeta's side. "There are set times that I have to be home by. I must have been late tonight. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Vegeta took her arm and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Hikari walked over to Bulma and handed her a card. His eyes bore into hers. "This is the address and phone number to my beach house. If you want those papers we discussed, well, you know what to do."

Bulma choked back her tears as she watched the man leave her office. It was then that she noticed Vegeta's angry glare. All the strength left her limbs and she sank to the floor. She was numb from her encounter with Hikari. If Vegeta had not shown up when he did, God only knows what would've happened.

Still, that was not the worst part. Bulma pondered his proposal, if you could call it that. If she didn't go see him this weekend, she could kiss her father's lifework goodbye. She would single-handedly destroy everything. On the other hand, how could she let Hikari touch her like that again? She shuddered as she felt the bile rising.

"You're not going, woman" Vegeta commanded. "It's not safe, it's not moral, and you will never be able to live with yourself if you do this."

Tears soaked into the carpet. "You don't understand Vegeta. I don't have a choice."

"You are not a prostitute. Your father will understand if you don't sell your body and your self respect for the company." Vegeta whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know that he would never hold it against me." She could not even see through the tears in her eyes. "But this is something I have to deal with myself. It will be easier to play the part of Hikari's weekend whore than to lose Capsule."

"You're not serious!" A stunned Vegeta choked on his words. "You should not even be considering something so idiotic."

"It's not idiotic to want to save something my father worked his entire life to build. I am more serious about this than I have ever been about anything else." She felt despondent as the reality of her situation came crashing down upon her.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stood over her. "I can't allow you to do this woman. It's my job to protect you. There is no way that I am going to stand by and watch you ruin yourself." He dropped his arms and clenched his fists. "You need to think about your predicament! There are repercussions from this that you haven't even considered!"

Bulma snapped back at him "You don't know what you're talking about!" She stood up and wiped away her tears. "How can you possibly think to lecture or guide me through something you have not or ever will experience? My father has cancer and he could be dying. You have not even been able to find out for sure. That tells me there is a good chance he might not make it through the surgery. I won't let his last days on earth be spent worrying about my future, nor will I allow him to think I am a hapless failure, who can run a multi-billion dollar company into the ground in less than a month."

"You are being too hard on yourself." Vegeta reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled it back like he had burned her. "Just calm down and think this through. I don't want you rushing into a move you will regret."

Bulma looked at him with cold and emotionless eyes. He had seen that look before on so many faces of lost souls in this world. It sickened him to see her like this. He tried to think of some kind of solution, any kind of support that would help her. Damn it all to hell! He knew she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I am sorry Vegeta, but you have failed here. I will sell my soul to Satan himself to keep from losing Capsule Corporation." She lowered her head. "I think it's best that you leave me now."

"I can't do that." Vegeta growled. "I will not see you become my enemy."

Bulma shook her head and turned away from him. It was a hard decision to make. All she wanted was to surrender her broken spirit into his arms and stay in the warmth and safety she had felt there. The fact was that God himself had sent her an angel to save and guide her. "I have failed them all." The thought consumed her fragile soul. Deeply saddened, she walked to the doorway, turned off the light and quietly closed the door.

As Vegeta stood in the darkness, an indescribable pain consumed his being. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. _I have failed them all_. That is what she thought. Bulma, his precious charge, fought to save her father's company on her own. She was trying to get over her residual feelings for Yamcha so that he could be happy with Tea. Bulma had even been trying to save herself so that Vegeta would not fail in his mission.

She was wrong. He was not the one who did not understand. Vegeta was her angel. It was his job to save her and he could see now that he was failing her. Failure. It was a feeling that he had never known before. He had been guided through his entire existence by the most powerful beacon of hope and light, but that light had faded. When Goku came to him about Bulma, the light had been so faint that Vegeta could barely see it.

Vegeta knew he had to help Bulma, not for himself or his unblemished record of perfection. This mortal had to be saved because he cared about saving her. He could not lose her light to the darkness as he had his own.

It was then that Vegeta felt something on his face and he lifted his hand to touch it. Pulling his hand away from his cheek, he looked at the moisture on his fingertips. Tears?


	15. Chapter 14 - Discovery

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 - Discovery

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, I am Dr. Whitley." The woman smiled and held out her hand to Dr. Briefs. "I believe Dr. Ogata informed you that I will be performing the surgery with him as my assistant?"

"Yes, he has." Dr. Briefs reached out and shook her hand. Motioning to Bulma, who stood by his bed holding a vase of slightly wilted snowstar lilies, he added, "This is my daughter Bulma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Briefs."

"Likewise, Dr. Whitley." Then she asked her father, "Are they performing your operation tomorrow, Poppa?" Bulma turned away and tossed the flowers in the trash.

"Dr. Ogata said I was well enough." Dr. Briefs smiled at Dr. Whitley. "I want this surgery done as soon as possible so that I can start my treatments. Besides, I want to go home." Winking at the woman he added, "Being in this bed is killing me faster than the cancer."

"If only that were the truth," said Dr. Ogata as he entered the room. "Briefs, you know that you will not be jumping out of bed and running back to work. I have already explained that to you."

Dr. Briefs arched an eyebrow. "Time waits for no one. I have a thousand new ideas rattling around in my head."

Bulma frowned and touched her father's arm. "They can wait. Right now your health is more important."

"And leave you alone to deal with those pit bulls I work with?" Dr Briefs scowled. "Not a chance."

"I can handle them." Bulma forced the image of Mr. Hikari out of her head.

Dr. Whitley laughed. "You have a strong daughter. I am sure she can take care of things a while longer. Now, I know all of this will be review for you Dr. Briefs, but I would like to go over the procedure along with all the risks involved."

"Again?" Dr. Briefs groaned. "Dr. Ogata already went over it fifty billion times with me!"

Dr. Ogata chuckled as Dr Whitley pulled up a chair. "I am sure that fifty billion and one won't hurt you then."

"Bulma dear, could you get me some coffee?" Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter with pleading eyes. "I am going to need it to stay awake."

"Sure Poppa." Bulma had already heard it all herself, so she really didn't mind missing part of it. She walked out of the room and down the hall on her way to the cafeteria. As she came to the corner by the nurses' station, she saw a man standing there that she recognized. She froze. Bulma didn't know him personally, but he had been at hundreds of her father's press conferences in the past. She leaned against the wall and listened.

"Here is the money I promised." The man said. "Let me know if you get any more information on the Briefs case."

The woman's voice was shaky and Bulma could hear the sound of rustling papers. "I really shouldn't be accepting this here. If anyone finds out I talked to you, I could lose my job."

"So you don't want the money? I was under the impression you couldn't get a hold of it fast enough."

The nurse snapped back, "That's not the point!"

Bulma didn't let them get any further before coming around the corner. She was boiling over with rage. The reporter froze and backed away, while the nurse at the reception desk paled to a sickening shade of white.

"How dare you!" Bulma hissed as she clenched her fists.

The man threw his hands up. "It's freedom of the press. The public has a right to know!"

"My father is seriously ill! The public does not have the right to pry into his personal life!" she snapped back.

"That's not true. Capsule Corporation is the largest and most influential business in West City. Dr. Briefs is at the center of that company, and without him it's nothing but a empty husk. Thousands of citizens rely on him for their livelihoods."

"You're just after a story, so this is pointless." Bulma knew she was not going to get anywhere with the reporter. She glared at the shaking nurse and spat with venom. "You're finished."

"Threatening my source?" The man pulled out his notepad. He stepped toward Bulma. "Now I see how you do business Miss Briefs. I am sure my readers are going to love hearing about this side of the Capsule Corporation heiress. Tell me, is that something you learned from your father? Or is it your life of fame and fortune that gives you the feeling of superiority?"

"It's called Doctor-Patient Confidentiality! There is no way that she could have learned of my father's condition without looking at his records. Last time I checked, making that information public is illegal without the patient's permission!" Bulma fired back.

"I am so sorry, Miss Briefs!" The frantic nurse quickly glanced around the room. It was clear she was afraid someone would show up at any moment and discover what was going on.

Bulma growled at the halfhearted apology. This woman was the reason why Mr. Hikari was blackmailing her. If not for the nurse's big mouth, she would still be dealing with Johanna Marley and her nasty attitude, rather than the corrupt businessman who had lewd thoughts and plans concerning her. "You should be! The information you leaked has already had ramifications you can not possibly imagine!"

"Care to share those details with your devoted public?"

"Stop it!" The nurse snapped back. "Please, just get the hell out of here!"

The reporter shrugged. "Just doing my job. If either of you want to make a statement, let me know."

The nurse came around the desk. "Please come with me. I believe that weasel is probably lurking around the corner waiting to hear more."

"I would prefer not to." Bulma turned, dismissing the woman.

"Just so you know, I didn't have a choice myself." She whispered. "It was for my daughter."

"Save it." Bulma didn't want to forgive the woman. She wanted to be angry. She was sure the nurse had her reasons, probably very good ones. It was just that Bulma was in no mood to hear it. Nothing was going to make up for the situation she found herself in with Hikari. Marching quickly, she walked angrily past a large man standing in the hall. "Get out of my way!" she growled as he was pushed against the wall.

As soon as she was out of sight, Goku muttered, "Well Vegeta, you're right. She's in a fine mood, isn't she?" Looking at the angel observing the woman with narrowed eyes, Goku continued, "So what are you going to do?"

"Why the hell do you think I got you?" Vegeta turned to the larger angel. "MORON! She fired me!"

"We can't be fired." Goku shook his head. "Can we?" Vegeta shot Goku a look that could have knocked lesser beings to their knees. "I have never encountered a human trying to fire their guardian angel!" Goku defended himself. "So how would I know?"

"And to think I thought you would be useful" Vegeta groaned. He should have stuck with Bardock. "I certainly don't intend to let the woman go through this alone. I will be there with her, and I will find a way for her to overcome this."

"Ahhh... Hikari. There are a few options, but the clear choice is convincing her not to go." The large angel rubbed the back of his neck. Yes, this was a touchy situation. Actually, blatant intervention like they had been doing for Bulma was normally frowned upon, but she was a special case. Ever since Goku had made the original plea for Vegeta to be placed amongst the mortals, he knew it was a risky move. It seemed like the only choice left. Letting him go over to Radditz and the rest was just unacceptable.

"I already tried that. What do you think got me fired?" Vegeta said in a huff. "Just tell me the old man is going to live and let me get to work."

Goku snapped back, "You know I can't just go around deciding fate like that! There are limits to what I know and when I know it."

"Then let's play a little game, shall we?" Vegeta turned with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Let's not."

"Ok, I can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you want it the hard way..." Vegeta turned and started down the hall.

"What do you mean the hard way?" Goku stammered, suddenly feeling ill at ease.

Vegeta stopped. He was ready to play hardball with Goku. The Angel of Death was not the only heavy hitter in the realm of heaven. After all, Vegeta was the Chancellor of Angels. It was time Goku remembered that. "If you won't tell me what I need to know, then I know someone who will."

"You don't mean Radditz do you?" Vegeta heard the tremor in Goku's worried voice.

"You caught my drift nicely."

"You can't do that, Vegeta!" Goku's hand shot out and Vegeta dodged it easily.

"You haven't given me much of a choice. Just answer me one question Goku." Vegeta pressured the other angel. "If you tell me just one thing, then I won't bother you about it anymore."

"Fine. I will play your little game. What do you want to know?" Goku sighed in defeat. "Remember, I can't tell you when Briefs is going to buy the farm."

"Agreed." Vegeta looked around and walked up to a food cart that had been pushed into the hall. Looking over it he pulled up a container of milk and looked at the two-week expiration date on it. Holding it out to Goku he calmly asked, "Whose got the longer life expectancy, Dr. Briefs or this carton of milk?"

Goku blinked. That was crafty. "Dr. Briefs will be around long enough to throw out the sour milk."

With a satisfied smirk, Vegeta tossed the carton to Goku. "That was all I needed to know."

Goku caught the container and frowned. "I don't understand how that is going to help you Vegeta. You still can't tell her straight-out that her father is going to live. It would go against our code."

"I don't have to tell her." Vegeta turned in the direction Bulma had gone. "I just have to stall her. If I can get her through the next week without her doing something overly stupid, then everything will turn around. I am sure of it."

"What about Hikari?"

"Give me some time. I am sure I can think of something."

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Feedback is actually desired. Aww come on it's easy! The review button is aright around...


	16. Chapter 15 - Perseverance

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15 - Perseverance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma set the coffee cup in the tray and put the sugar and creamer packets next to it. Of all the nerve. She could not believe that one of the hospital's own staff had sold her family up the river for cash. The stupid bitch should have just blackmailed Bulma herself. She would have probably paid the woman enough to retire just to keep her mouth shut.

The heiress would have been better off than in her current predicament. Hell and damnation, anything was preferable to what she was going through now. Bulma had four more days before she had to go the beach house and comply with Hikari's demands. The only good thing was that she did have time to think.

She gasped as large hands reached out and took the tray from her. Bulma looked up to see a very somber Vegeta looking down at her. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Yes, you did, but you're not the one in charge of making those kinds of decisions." Vegeta leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So I guess you're stuck with me."

Removing the tray from his hands with a vicious jerk, she snapped back, "I don't need you watching over me, and reminding me about the mistake I am about to make. I get enough of that from my own conscience, thank you very much. Now take your holier-than-thou attitude and be gone!"

Vegeta flinched at her words. Holier-than-thou was not the best way he would describe his current situation. "Bulma, you're wrong. I, more than anyone, know that you are a good and decent person. I am just here to support and guide you through these temporary trials."

"Great, now you're going to try and give me advice?" She put the tray on the counter and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. She sighed deeply and looked directly into his eyes. "Listen Vegeta, I don't care how old you are, or how much you have seen during your service in heaven. Have you ever been blackmailed?"

"What does that have to do with the price of eggs?" Vegeta scowled.

"Answer my question." Bulma glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I have never been blackmailed." He was not about to admit he had just used the same tactic on a fellow angel to help her. That information was best left unsaid.

"There you go!" She opened her arms to him as if exposing the obvious. "Vegeta, you have no clue what it's like to be in my position. You have also said you are denied sex as well. So you have no idea what Hikari is asking for, and what I am about to relinquish to him."

Vegeta winced as the visions of Bulma played into his mind, courtesy of Radditz. He decided not comment on that either. He just stood silently before her.

"In fact, you can not possibly understand what it is like being a disappointment to your own father! He has always provided for me. This is my chance to do something for him, and I am not going to let him down."

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to hold back the pain. He never had mortal parents, this was true, but he still had a father. "Bulma, if I fail you, I also fail my Father. I fail him in a way more painful than losing a mere company. I can't let you go."

Bulma went numb with his words. They seemed to reach out and latch on to her, like a drowning man holding on to a life raft. "Vegeta."

He raised his hand to her lips to silence her. "Don't say anything. All I am asking is to allow me to stay with you."

"Alright" Bulma nodded. "I need to return to my father. Besides, the coffee is getting cold now."

Vegeta reached out and took the tray. "I will carry it for you and I can promise that in my care it will be warm. I would also like to meet your father." He watched the stunned look on her face. "Any mortal that can hold so much respect from his offspring in this day and age, is truly a man worth meeting."

Bulma lead the way to her father's room with her heart racing a million miles an hour. She wished it would stop beating so. She reminded herself that it wasn't as if she was bringing her new boyfriend to meet her father. That's not what Vegeta was to her. Swallowing hard, she felt the emotion stinging her eyes. He was so much more.

A gentle cough behind her was a quick reminder that he could read her mind. Bulma blushed and lowered her head, "Sorry, I can't help it."

"I understand."

Bulma opened the door. "Poppa?" She looked around at the smiling group of people. It certainly didn't appear as if they were discussing life or death, disease and surgery. "I am back."

"It took you long enough, Bulma. I was starting to think you had been trying to escape the lecture I just had to sit through." Dr. Briefs gazed from his daughter to the dark man behind her. A slight look of surprise preceded his greeting.

Bulma turned and motioned to Vegeta. "Poppa, this is Vegeta", the man Yamcha told you about."

"Oh." Dr. Briefs extended his hand. "I understand now why it took you so long to get the coffee." Vegeta walked into the room and set the tray on the table next to the bed. Taking the man's hand in a firm shake, Dr. Briefs nodded "So, was Bulma expecting you?"

"I don't believe so sir, but I did come here just for her." Vegeta answered making eye contact with her father.

Bulma choked back and glanced out the window to her father's amusement. "I think that is a good thing to hear."

"We are done here Briefs. Dr. Whitley and I will leave you to your guests." Dr. Ogata nodded taking the chart from Dr. Whitley as they exited the room.

Silence reigned for a long moment before Dr. Briefs finally asked, "So how did you meet my daughter, umm Vegeta was it?"

Vegeta shrugged and handed Briefs the coffee cup. "She was walking down the street in a dangerous part of town. I tried to tell her it was not safe and she beat me up."

"Vegeta!" Bulma turned quickly in stunned horror. She saw the light of amusement twinkle in her father's eyes.

"Is this true, baby?" The old man looked at his daughter, his heart swelling with pride.

"Well," She shrugged and rocked back on her heels. "Yes it is, but he could have lied." Vegeta shot her a glance that reminded her who he was. Yes, it would be impossible for him to lie. "Ok, but you could have embellished it a little."

Bulma's eyes narrowed as Vegeta and her father burst into loud, mocking laughter. She sighed and shook her head. "It's not like I hurt him!" She pointed out, and then remembered Vegeta sprawled on the wet pavement as she stormed past him. "Ok, it's not like I hurt him _much_." At this point it became impossible for her to hold back her own laughter.

After spending a few minutes with her father, Bulma hugged him and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. "I will be back to see you after work, Poppa."

"You are not going to try and work today are you, Bulma?" Dr Briefs frowned as he leaned back on the freshly fluffed pillows.

"I have to. I am very close to a solving a problem I have been having with a device I'm working on. It's very important to Capsule that we have another huge breakthrough." She walked to the door. "Besides, I will be here for you all day tomorrow. Nothing can tear me away from your side."

Dr. Briefs looked at Vegeta, "Surely you can talk some sense into her?"

Vegeta snorted and shook his head. "I have not known your daughter for very long, but I can assure you that once she has made up her mind no one will be changing it. Although, I will promise to see that she returns home at a decent hour tonight."

Vegeta followed Bulma out of the room; she turned and arched an eyebrow at him. "You're picking me up from work?"

"Correction, I am not leaving your side."

A gasp of annoyance was her first reaction. "I can not have you hovering over my shoulder all day!"

Vegeta lead the way to the elevator and smirked at her in a roguish manner. "Why not? How else do you think I spend my days?"

"You can rethink your plans then!" Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator.

The people that were standing there looked at her as if she was crazy. She blinked a bit and looked around. A blush rose to her face when she realized they thought she had been talking to herself. Moving to the back of the elevator she muttered "Sneaky bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta looked at his exhausted charge sprawled face down on her couch. "Weren't you the one who said you just wanted five minutes at the lab?"

"If I had gotten past you, I would probably still be in the lab." Bulma's voice was muffled by the large pillows that decorated her couch.

Sitting on the floor, Vegeta reached out to brush the strands of blue hair from her tired face. "Then it is a good thing I didn't allow it."

Bulma groaned and sat up. "You don't understand. It's not like I am going to sleep tonight anyway." She looked down at the vision before her. This dark angel was kneeling at her feet, and his eyes were focused on her alone. A shiver of pleasure ran through her. Forcing her mind back to her original train of thought she sighed deeply, "I am far too worried about my father to sleep. If I had stayed at work, I might have passed out eventually."

"You will sleep here." Vegeta informed her in a gentle command. "I insist."

"Insist all you want. I can't help it."

Vegeta frowned. "Is there anything I can do to make you fall asleep?" He regretted asking her that question the instant the words left his mouth. The images in her mind were like a fiery torch burning in his gut. "You're a wicked woman, Bulma Briefs."

"That was not my fault!" she leaned closer. "You asked, and that is what came to my mind." She sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta swallowed hard. "I am forbidden."

"I understand that, but we won't let things get that far," she whispered while trailing soft kisses along his neck. "I can see the longing in your eyes and it's eating away at my soul, Vegeta. I want to touch you. You want to touch me."

Vegeta trembled as she pulled back to meet his eyes. "Bulma, don't do this to me."

"I already told you that I am going to sell my soul this weekend. Shouldn't I get a taste of heaven while I still can?"

There was a sound of reasoning in her words. Vegeta pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was what she wanted. She had said so herself, of her own free will without cohersion from anyone. How could he deny her the only thing she had asked of him?

Vegeta intensified the kiss by pressing her backwards against the couch. Although this was a small treasured moment, he would not lose control. He slowly lifted his hand toward her face with only one purpose. A sudden firm, yet gentle grip on his wrist caused him to break contact with her lips.

Bulma fought to control her racing heartbeat and her heavy breathing. She held his hand beside her face. "Please," she whispered, "Don't take this memory away from me."

Vegeta was shaken when he realized that she knew of his intentions. He found he could not look at her as she continued to speak. "Just let me have that one kiss, clear and pure, remain in my mind."

"Will you go to sleep now?" he asked while trying to regain his composure. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when she slowly nodded in reply.


	17. Chapter 16 - Reliance

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 - Reliance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors opened and Bulma walked out of the elevator. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was standing at the nurses' station waiting for her.

"Yamcha?" She said more out of surprise rather than to get his attention.

He turned and smiled. "Hey, you sure come here early."

"No earlier than you." She stepped toward him putting her arms out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Arching an eyebrow at her he replied, "Your father is going into surgery today. I took the day off work to be here for the both of you." He watched as the tears gathered in her eyes, and reached out to hold her. "Seriously Bulma, we were together for a long time. I was sure you realized that I will always be here for you and your father."

She nodded and rested her head against his familiar warmth. "I had hoped so." She looked around, "Where is Tea?"

"She had to work today, but she knows where I am. She already promised to bring both of us lunch on her break. Also, she and Krillin will be coming over here directly from their jobs."

Bulma relaxed and stepped back. At that moment she was very happy. When she lost Yamcha she feared she had _really_ lost him. His friendship and support over the years was like a precious gem she could not picture her life without.

"Miss Briefs!" Dr Whitley walked out of her father's room. She put the chart under her arm and smiled. "I have just come from one last visit with your father before I get into my scrubs."

"How is he doing?" Yamcha asked.

"Fine. My patient seems eager to get this over with," Dr. Whitley nodded. "I am sure that with his present state of mind everything is going to turn out just fine. Miss Briefs, I wanted a quick word with you before I left, so I am glad I ran into you."

Bulma blinked, "What is it?"

"Your father has made his desire very clear to complete his recovery at home. This is going to be a little difficult since he is going to need constant care. Now, I have already been informed that your job and responsibilities at Capsule Corporation will make this impossible." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small envelope. "Dr. Ogata and I went through a list and picked out some of the best home care nurses in West City. Every nurse on that list has our full recommendation."

"I don't know what to say?" Bulma took the envelope with trembling hands. She had not even stopped to think this far into her father's recovery. Sure, they had a home care nurse coming in for Dr. Briefs already, but Bulma seriously doubted that one nurse would be able to keep up with the quality of care that her father was going to require.

"No need to thank us. You have been very devoted to your father, Miss Briefs. The least we could do is to help you out." Dr. Whitley walked to the elevator and disappeared behind the sliding metal doors.

"Let's go in and see your father Bulma," Yamcha ushered her forward. "It won't be long now before he goes into the operating room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day passed slowly for Bulma. By the time her father was out of surgery, Tea had come and gone. Bulma had a lot of time to reflect on the last few weeks, as she sat there watching Yamcha nervously pace the floor. As an afterthought she wondered where Vegeta was. When she awakened he was not in her house, but Bulma was sure he was still close by.

She had been struggling with so much lately. First there was her mother's sudden death a few months ago. She had thought the grief alone was going to kill her. The pain of losing her was still fresh in Bulma's mind. She was still dealing with that when her father's health started to go downhill. The company had not been kind either. She had taken on the roll as the corporate head, but it had come at a price. The shareholders did not trust her to look after their interests.

All her life, being young, free and having fun was all that mattered. She never realized what it was going to be like when she had just herself to fall back on. Dr. Briefs had been such a caring, compassionate and giving father to Bulma. It was like a smack in the face with the back of reality's hand when everything came crashing down upon her.

She had lost her mother, and her father's life was hanging in the balance. Yamcha was still there for her, but she was going to have to share him from now on. Not that she minded. It was clear to her that Yamcha was right. They had never been truly compatible as a couple. If their friendship had not been so undeniably strong maybe they would have noticed it sooner. The fact that Yamcha had moved on so well with Tea didn't really seem to bother her. Of course, it hurt at first, but Bulma realized she wasn't at all jealous in the 'I want you back' sort of way.

That feeling slowly went away when Vegeta started appearing to her. Despite her stressful day she smiled, because he was definitely something to smile about. Who would have thought that she, of all people, would be deserving of an angel. He was a little rough around the edges, this was true, but the main thing was he had her very best interests at heart. That was emotionally soothing to her right now. It also didn't hurt that he was so damn sexy. That sure made being ministered to all the more delightful.

"Miss Briefs?"

Bulma looked up to see Dr. Ogata standing near the waiting room doorway. "Yes?" She slowly came to her feet. Yamcha stopped pacing and looked nervously at the doctor.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father is out of the operating room. Dr. Whitley believes the surgery was a great success. She removed the mass and doesn't believe that there are additional tumors."

Yamcha reacted first. He shouted like a deliriously happy cowboy and grabbed Bulma, swinging her around in the air. "Did you hear that Bulma? You're father is going to be ok!"

She nodded as he set her down. She was almost weak with relief.

Dr. Ogata gave a satisfied smirk. "Yes, we got it in time. Dr. Briefs is going to need a few days to recuperate before we can start the chemotherapy, but we can talk about that later. He should be returning to his room in about an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Ogata. I can't thank you enough." Bulma wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. Her father was going to be all right. She clasped her hands together and whispered a breathy "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like things are turning out well for your charge Vegeta." Goku motioned to Bulma as she walked down the hall. "A few more hurdles and she should be clearly out of any danger."

"She has forbidden me to help her with Hikari." Vegeta growled. There was something about seeing her so comfortable with Yamcha that left him cold inside. He knew that he should not be concerned by this, but the emotion was unbidden and unwanted. No matter how hard he tried to shake off this unusual connection to Bulma, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Goku shrugged. "It's up to you how you decide to handle it Vegeta. I think you're doing a good job here." Then with a quick wink he added, "Despite all the rules you have blatantly ignored."

"Back off. You and I both know this isn't a typical case. Bulma is going through an unusual amount of stress in her life. Although I can suggest different paths for her to take, I believe she has already given up hope where Hikari is concerned." Vegeta dropped into one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Then you have to convince her otherwise." Goku shrugged. "I have to leave you now Vegeta." Goku nodded to the angel, "Good luck."

Vegeta watched as the Angel of Death vanished from sight. He struggled to think of something that would help Bulma realize the mistake she was going to make with Hikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Briefs opened his eyes to see his only child looking down at him. He could feel the firm hold of her hand on his.

"You did it, Poppa. The surgery was a complete success." She smiled at him. Gently she raised her hand to brush the strands of lavender hair from his face.

"I am a Briefs. There is nothing they can do to hold me down" he whispered. Looking around he added, "Could I have a drink?"

Yamcha moved around the table and poured some ice water into a cup. He inserted a straw and offered it to Dr. Briefs." You know old man, you've got to stop causing all this trouble," he chuckled.

At that moment Dr. Whitley came into the room. "So how is my prize patient doing?"

Dr. Briefs groaned. "It does hurt a bit."

"I should think so. I am going to get you something for the pain, but it will put you to sleep for a while." She walked over to the bed. "I would like a few moments alone with Dr. Briefs. I need to look over the incisions."

Bulma nodded and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I will be right outside if you need me Poppa."

Once they were in the hall, Yamcha watched Bulma lean against the wall and sigh as soon as the door closed. He nudged her with his elbow. "You can tell me you know."

"Tell you what?" Bulma tried to avoid looking at his face. It was almost amusing at how well he could read her. He arched an eyebrow at her and she sighed deeply, "I can't really talk about it. It's work related."

"We have been there before haven't we?" He chuckled, "Bulma, you need to believe in yourself."

She dropped her head down and closed her eyes. A vision of Mr. Hikari's face flashed in her mind and Bulma shuddered with revulsion. "This is really different, Yamcha. Since I have taken over Capsule there have been a lot of changes. It has been a struggle just to keep the shareholders in line."

"As I remember, they were never a very forgiving bunch."

"They're merely protecting their investments like good businessmen and women. It's just that I find myself in a position I never dreamt possible. I might have to do something..." She swallowed hard. "Correct that. I _have_ to do something I don't want to do."

"Cut the crap Bulma!" Yamcha pushed away from her side, "I don't want to hear you feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are Bulma Briefs. One of the most powerful and influential people in this city, possibly the world. I don't understand why you would allow anyone to push you around. Lord knows you never let me."

Bulma pondered his words. This was true. Was there a way that she could turn the tables on Hikari? With so much at stake, if she failed the results could be devastating. "I will think about what you said Yamcha. It makes a lot of sense. Thank you."

"No problem." He gazed up and waved. "Hey look, they're here." Bulma smiled. The fact that Krillin and Tea were now going to be there for her as well filled her with indescribable relief. She realized that she would never be alone ever again.


	18. Chapter 17 - Great Realizations

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 - Great Realizations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday night. Bulma sat back on her couch turning the address card over and over again in her hands. Hikari's beach house was a two and a half hour drive from West City. Although she had never been there herself, Hikari had been gracious enough in the past to host several company parties there. She had seen it in several photographs. Large and spacious, it was fit for a king. Bulma sank deeper into the cushions and tipped her head back to gaze at the ceiling. There had to be a way out of this. No situation is insurmountable if one can just clear their mind, and focus on the problem at hand.

However, it was hard to maintain a train of thought when she had so much going on in her head. First there was her father. She had given unending thanks that his operation had been a complete success, and that he would be returning home on Monday. The live-in nurse she had hired for him had sterling recommendations and had, without cohersion, signed the confidentiality papers that Bulma had drawn up.

Tea was actually growing on her. She was very good for Yamcha, kindhearted and sweet, but not so sweet so as to leave one with a sugary aftertaste as a result of speaking to her. She seemed to be adjusting well to Bulma's new relationship with Yamcha. She knew that for her there was little choice in the matter. Yamcha had made it perfectly clear to both women that despite the fact he and Bulma were no longer romantically involved, their friendship was still infinitely valuable to him.

Closing her eyes, Bulma sighed deeply. The only trouble now was Capsule Corporation. She had to get the company back into her father's capable hands and away from that sleazy Hikari, before anyone could figure out what was going on.

Vegeta had made his stance on the Hikari subject perfectly clear. He wanted her to tell Hikari to take his proposal and piss off. He desired nothing more than for her to find another way to deal with her predicament. Leave it to an angel to think things were that simple. It was hard not be lulled by his words while standing so close to his radiant warmth. His handsome features turned her brain to mush. Just being around Vegeta brought on a sense of euphoria.

Insisting that he stay away from her was for the best. The look in those dark eyes as his brows narrowed with disappointment was like a crushing blow to her heart. Damn him for being so gorgeous. Ohhh, the things she wanted to do to him. Her red lips curved up into a smile as a few wicked thoughts made their way into her wayward mind.

Snapping back to reality, she shook her head and dispelled the images. No, no, no, she did not have time for this. Tomorrow would be a long hard day at Capsule. Bulma was determined to make some headway in the lab on the Marico project before leaving for Hikari's beach house. Rising to her feet she wandered toward her room. With a yawn she prayed that some idea would come to her on how to handle the lecher before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are running out of time." Radditz whispered.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Vegeta stared at the Capsule compound, watching the lights fade from room to room, as his charge made her way to her bedroom.

Radditz moved to stand next to the sulking angel. "I can help you."

"No, thank you."

Radditz scowled. Why was Vegeta being so obstinate about this? Surely he had to realize that with one word Radditz could have Hikari wiped off the face of the planet. Then with that accomplished, nothing would stand between Vegeta and his wicked desires. The bond between Vegeta and the Divine Realm would be severed by Hikari's blood. Bulma would be the start of Vegeta's new exciting life in the darkness. The obvious strings would grant Radditz full power over Vegeta, not that he had any intention of informing the possible recruit of his devious plans.

The memories of Bulma had been firmly implanted in Vegeta's mind. The sheer force of will that the angel must possess to stave off his desire was amazing, but irritating to the Fallen One nonetheless. Waiting was something Radditz despised. An existence of getting what he wanted when he wanted it had left him completely spoiled. "There is nothing she can do to prevent Hikari from having his way with her."

Vegeta growled, but Radditz missed the warning.

"You seriously don't believe this will be the last time he puts his hands on her. Vegeta, once that man knows what you and I know, there will be nothing within your power that you can do to save her. Eventually you will have to let me"

Vegeta turned and with one swift and unsuspecting move, planted his fist on Radditz' jaw. He fell backward from the abrupt attack and grabbed his face. He was then rewarded with a high kick that rammed the heel of Vegeta's boot to his temple. The impact was enough to send Radditz sprawling into the dirt. He didn't remain there for long. Vegeta grabbed the Fallen One's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Radditz doubled over as a result of getting short but painful jabs to the stomach. Vegeta growled and inflected each word with increasingly harder punches. "Did. I. Ask. For. Your. Help?"

"Stop it!"

Vegeta froze at the sound of Goku's voice. Rolling his eyes he dropped Radditz and turned to face the taller angel. "Why do you always have to pop in and ruin things when I am actually enjoying myself?"

"You have a mission to complete, and you don't have the time to be messing around with Radditz." Goku remained at a distance. "Even though I actually love the idea of you kicking the shit out of him, it's not going to do you any good."

"And since when have you become my keeper?" Vegeta snapped back.

Goku remain silent as Radditz pulled himself off the ground. The Fallen One looked at the two, and the realization was now clear in his eyes. It was Radditz' turn to be shockingly amused. Vegeta had just said it himself. Although he was being sarcastic, he didn't catch the full impact of what he had just said. "He's right, isn't he?" Radditz asked.

Goku lifted his head. "Vegeta, go check on your charge."

"I can't. She has banned me from going anywhere near her until this ordeal with her blackmailer is over." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Not that I would go anyway. I have never been one for taking orders from you. Last time I checked I was the Chancellor of Angels. That puts me in charge of you while on this plane."

"Awwww crap!" Goku ran his hand through his ebony hair. "Don't start pulling rank on me now."

"I am only doing it because I am not in the best of moods. If you want me to be truthful, making you miserable would sincerely brighten up my day." Vegeta smirked. "Now, care to tell me exactly what Radditz is babbling about?"

Radditz watched Goku flinch and it was answer enough for him. "Oh, this is rich! Are you seriously telling me that God himself has set up an angel baby sitting program?" Loud laughter cut through the night air. "So tell me Goku, do you carry along a diaper bag for Vegeta when you're guarding him?"

"Shut up!" Goku snapped back and tilted his head to the side with irritation. The urge to pick up the beating where Vegeta had left off was tempting beyond reason.

Vegeta's eyes grew wider as he realized the implications of what was being said about him. The fact that Goku had not immediately denied Radditz's claim was like a bell going off in his head. He began to remember all of the events that took place since Goku had assigned him to Bulma Briefs. Shaking his head side to side, he directed his rage at Goku and shouted, "Damn you! Where do you get off?!"

"Now Vegeta, you have to admit that your faith was more than waning. Actions had to be taken." Goku put out his hand to pacify the fuming angel. "He is only doing what is best in your current situation."

"Then DAMN him too." Vegeta calmly replied, knowing quite well that he had just blasphemed the Lord.

"Vegeta!" Goku paled. He looked as if Vegeta had physically struck him.

Radditz clapped his hands together like a child on Christmas Day. "YES!"

Goku and Vegeta turned to Radditz at the same time and in unison shouted "SHUT UP!"

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you Goku." Vegeta locked his eyes on the Angel of Death, "I do not need you meddling in the events of my existence. I know better than a any mortal the line between right and wrong. It is well within my power to make my own decisions on what side I choose to house my allegiance. Not once have I ever given the Almighty any reason to doubt my service to him. So this smacks of something else entirely."

"Ohhhhhh." Radditz grinned and looked at Goku. "Is he telling the truth? Are you doing this of your own accord, brother?"

Goku ran a hand over his face and let out a sound of pure exasperation. "There is no way to answer that question without it backfiring somehow. I am just not going to answer."

"NOT FAIR!" Radditz shouted back. "You have always been like that! Walking along the fence, never taking any chances. I've always hated that about you. Mr. Goody Goody forever doing the right thing. It makes me sick!"

"GOOD!" Goku tossed back "I am sure it's the last thing a traitor like you would comprehend. Considering I don't want to be anything like you, I believe that was a complement."

Vegeta was shaken. He didn't like the idea of Goku watching over him. It was beyond demeaning. Yet, listening to the debate between the brothers left him cold. It was disturbing to see how much of his thinking was reflected in the words of the Fallen One. If this was true, was he really that close to losing the battle and joining the ranks of hell?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma turned the prototype's main drive on it's side and stepped back to observe its components. Readjusting her protective goggles, she mused over the Marico project. The fact that it was still not running had caused her to partially disassemble it. The whole thing was confusing. With all she knew about the dynamics it should be working. The question was, why wasn't it? There had to be some simple and easy way to get the damn thing to turn over.

She moved back to the drafting desk and removed her goggles. Leaning over the blueprints she had drawn up, she retraced the instructions with her finger. Exasperated, she shook her head and slammed her hands down on the desk.

Bulma knew she needed to completely focus on this project. Glancing at the clock, she watched the minute hand shift position and she shuddered. Every second brought her closer to Hikari. She reached out and fumbled with a set of magnets, pushing them around on the table.

The invisible barrier reminded her of Vegeta. The closer she tried to get to him, the farther he would back away. The same analogy could be used to describe herself and Hikari. All one had to do was flip the magnets. She could run as fast as she could, but he would still follow close behind. Bulma lifted the magnets and studied them for a moment. All relationships were nothing more than magnetism. One would either be attracted or repelled.

Then, her large blue eyes opened wide. "THAT'S IT!" She jumped off the chair so fast that she almost fell over. Bulma reached out, grabbed the phone and called her secretary. "This is Miss Briefs. I need you to get me some information on my desk as quickly as possible." She looked at the clock on the wall. With any luck it would not be too late.


	19. Chapter 18 - A Woman's Wrath

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 - A Woman's Wrath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma's car pulled into the driveway and stopped next to Hikari's bright red sports car. She glared at it. Eager bastard. She took off her sunglasses and hung them on her rear view mirror. Then she ran her fingers through some loose strands of hair, and tightly pressed her lips together. It was an old trick to make her lips look red without having to use lipstick. As Bulma reached for the door handle, she told herself that she had delayed the matter for as long as she could.

She stepped out of the car and grabbed her brown leather briefcase. Straightening up, she saw Hikari opening the side door on the large porch. He raised the drink in his hand to her as he leaned against the doorway.

Bulma took her first steps toward the house knowing that even though she was too far away to see it, there was probably a victorious smirk on the man's thin lips. She held back the urge to toss up her middle finger. She looked to the ground and remained on her present course of action.

Bulma walked up the wooden stairs and ignored the light sea breeze that ruffled her hair. Hikari's eyes moved over her with a boldness he had never displayed before. "You brought only a briefcase?"

Bulma shrugged and looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze head on. "I really didn't think I would need a change of clothing while I was here."

She was rewarded with a sly grin. Bulma suddenly knew how Little Red Riding Hood must have felt in the presence of the Big Bad Wolf. "Bulma, I like the way you think." Hikari let his fingers move through her hair to pull her into a kiss.

Bulma wasted no time in shrugging off the embrace. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He raised one eyebrow at her. "I thought you knew perfectly well what I wanted from you. If you don't, then let me make it clearer to you my dear." He reached out for her again.

Stepping away and brushing him aside with her arm, Bulma glared at him. "I am not a naive little girl Hikari. I assure you that before I leave here today you will know that to be a fact." Moving past him into the spacious living area, she surveyed her surroundings.

"Well, I have to say you're much more sure of yourself than you were the other night." Hikari shut the door and followed her in a slow gait. His eyes devoured the rounded curves of her rear as her hips swayed from side to side.

"The simple fact is that this is a business deal, Mr. Hikari." Bulma set her briefcase on top of the glass coffee table and turned to face him. "Now before you get what you want, I need to see that you have already held up your end of the bargain."

Hikari froze for a moment. "Ahh, so you don't trust me." He nodded and walked over to a closet and opened the door. Although she could not see him, Bulma could hear him as he shuffled around for a minute. Shutting the door, Hikari held up his briefcase to her. "I can't blame you for being cautious. I didn't leave you much choice in the matter."

He set the briefcase down, sat in a leather chair and calmly popped open the latches. Bulma watched with baited breath as he held up the documents for her to see. There in black and white were the legal papers. They were completed, signed and notarized. She felt her heart leap at the sight of the embossed stamp mark.

The emotion must have been visible in her eyes because Hikari smiled brightly and put the papers back in the briefcase. Bulma felt her breath catch in her throat. She could not let him close the case. With that thought she acted quickly. She moved around the table and pressed Hikari against the back of the chair with one hand. Bulma moved in on him, carefully straddling his hips.

She licked her lips and reached up to cup his chin with her open palm. Hikari sucked his breath in sharply. "Saw something you liked?" he asked as his hands move around her waist.

"Oh yes," she purred, giving him a coy grin and wiggling her hips over his lap.

Hikari completely lost sight of everything else except for the young sex goddess that was expertly teasing him. He leaned forward to kiss her, but only got one slender finger set across his lips. Hikari narrowed his eyebrows, clearly upset at being denied.

"What's the rush?" Bulma replied seductively, "We have all weekend, don't we?" She watched him nod slowly and followed his head movement. "Let's take our time. Trust me Hikari, this is going to be worth your while."

It was clearly intriguing the man. "What did you have in mind?" He whispered, letting his hands moved down to her hips and sinking his long fingers into her soft curves.

The urge to vomit all over him was intense. Closing her eyes she regained her composure. Hikari mistook her sharp gasp and tightly closed eyes as a sign that she was getting aroused. _Give me strength,_ she prayed silently. "Tell me," she leaned in allowing her lips to barley touch his ear, "What fantasies do you have about me that have lead you to take these drastic measures?"

He chuckled and smiled. "You kinky little thing!" Leaning back to look up at her he asked, "You really want to know?"

Bulma nodded as her hand caressed his chest. "Oh yes, I want to hear every dirty little detail of what you want to do to me. It'll turn me on."

"It started about three years ago..." He began recounting his obsession. Bulma was horrified to learn that he had been fantasizing about her, not only for such a long time, but also of the sordid desires he had about her. Hearing him recalling all the lewd and perverse details, she egged him on, pulling more and more from him. Bulma needed to stall him for as long as she could, but from the feeling of the growing erection between her thighs, she knew it wasn't going to be long before he demanded his due.

The sound of a car pulling up just outside jerked Hikari to attention. "Who the hell?" He craned his neck to get a good look at the driveway. The beach house was isolated enough that if a car was heard it had to be heading toward the house.

Bulma suppressed her relief as she was shoved forcefully from his lap. Then it became impossible to hold back her wicked smile as Hikari shouted, "HOLY CRAP! It's my wife!" He moved around the room and rushed to the door.

Bulma leaned over, picked up the documents and opened her briefcase. She swiftly put them inside and pulled out the digital voice recorder. She pressed two buttons and looked through the large windows at Hikari greeting his wife. Bulma bit her lower lip as she heard the lecher recounting his sick and obsessive fantasies on the recording. With a quick nod she pressed the stop button and scooped up her keys and briefcase.

"Sweetie! What...what are you doing up here?" Hikari stammered as the dark haired woman climbed the steps with her large suitcases.

"I got your flowers and the note." She came to his side and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You are such a loving and thoughtful man. I think you are absolutely right. We do need a nice romantic weekend away from it all." Looking behind him she hesitated a bit, "Miss Briefs?"

Hikari paled and wavered on his feet. "Ahhh... I... Err..."

Bulma nodded and put her hand out. "Mrs. Hikari, how lovely it is to see you! I am sorry for intruding on your husband's time. I just had to pick up some very important papers from him before the end of the week," Bulma replied smoothly as she stepped around the couple. "He told me about the getaway weeks ago, but you know how important he is to us at Capsule. He was so excited about this weekend that he forgot to leave the documents on my desk, so I followed him up here."

"Oh well, you know my Robbie, he does work so hard." Mrs. Hikari beamed with pride and patted her husband's chest. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get these suitcases inside."

As soon as the other woman disappeared Hikari grabbed Bulma's arm. "You devious bitch! What do you think you are doing?"

Bulma ripped her arm away and shot him a triumphant smirk. "I would be very careful if I were you Hikari." She lifted the digital recorder and played a few words. The look on the man's face was utterly priceless. "Are you sure you don't want me to play this for her? I guarantee you she would find it incredibly interesting."

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare alright" Bulma laughed. "If you don't think playing this for your wife is a good enough threat, then how about my father? He is a very powerful and influential businessman himself. You know how dirty one has to be to make it in the corporate world. Do you really want to get on his bad side?" She watched Hikari deflate at her words and step back like a whipped dog. "I thought not."

All he could do was stand there and watch her walk down the stairs with the shares securely locked in her briefcase. Bulma had thoroughly beaten him. She turned around on the last step and added, "Oh and just consider yourself lucky Hikari. It could have been a hell of alot worse. If you ever think you're up to it, feel free to try screwing with me again." She narrowed her eyes; "I would have enjoyed burying you, if I didn't have so much going on already."

Hikari put his hands up in defeat as his wife called his name from inside the house.

Bulma climbed into her car and squealed with delight. Things were finally going her way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it." Vegeta watched the car pulling out of the sandy driveway. "She pulled it off."

Goku nodded. "And all on her own too. Impressive. Maybe the next time you're at a loss for ideas you can ask her."

"That is not funny." Vegeta growled. Glaring at the larger angel he asked, "How long are you going to follow me around? Don't you have someone to kill or something?"

"Ok, now that really wasn't necessary." Goku turned away from Vegeta. "As long as the cat is out of the bag about me babysitting you, I don't really see the harm."

"You can't? Let me make it clearer to you." Vegeta punched Goku in the face, dropping him like a stone. Standing over the angel, Vegeta shook his fist. He knew it was the wrong action to take. After all, Goku was merely trying to help, but DAMN it felt good. Served him right too. Who was he to sneak around checking up on Vegeta's work?

"That hurt, Vegeta." Goku pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off.

Vegeta snorted, "It was suppose to."

"So when are you going to tell her?" Goku asked.

"Tell her what?"

"That your time guarding her is up. That she has faced and passed all her trials, and is currently safe from any more dangers." He watched Vegeta's face falter. Goku's dark eyes widened as he shook his head. "Oh Vegeta, don't tell me you didn't know?"


	20. Chapter 19 - Servitude

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 - Servitude

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta frowned as he watched the sun setting on another day. It had been two days since Goku had informed him that his mission regarding Bulma was nearly over. He had spent the entire time staying very close to her. Even now he was perched on the roof just above her balcony. She seemed to sense him. He could tell by the way she turned and looked for him. In the solitude of her home she even called out his name a few times.

Vegeta pressed his eyes tightly and focused on the new feeling that seemed to be growing within inside him. He had no idea what it was. Not quite pain, but almost unbearable just the same.

He sensed the presence of another and opened his eyes. "I do not wish to be bothered at this time. Please leave."

Bardock sat down next to him. "Long time no see."

Vegeta was actually relieved to see Bardock. "How did you know I was here?"

Bardock smiled weakly. "In the days before I parted for heaven, I too found myself unable to leave my woman's side. The feeling you are experiencing is a form of love."

"I thought that was suppose to be a happy feeling that transcended all boundaries and made one's heart sing."

"Many lovers have found their way to the grave because of this emotion, Vegeta. It's very complex. When my woman died part of me went with her. I would have saved you from this if I had known what direction Goku was leading you. An immortal's life should never be connected to one that is not. Compared to what you are feeling now, her loss into the afterlife will be beyond your comprehension." Bardock warned.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Vegeta leaned back and noticed that stars were starting to dot the evening sky. He could hear Bulma entering her room below him and turning on her radio. He lost focus on the angel next to him, knowing that she was so close now. It would take very little effort to slide from the roof, pass through her door and into her arms.

"Are you hearing a word I am saying Vegeta?" Bardock slapped his hand down on Vegeta's back knocking him forward. The Angel of War was rewarded with a deep growl as Vegeta turned and glared at him. Bardock smirked and nodded. "Ahh, I thought not." Then on a more serious note he added, "There are paths open if you want to be with her, but they are all etched in pain and blood. Save yourself the trouble Vegeta."

"Bardock, I am not about to go over to the side of the Fallen Ones, if that is what is worrying you." Vegeta scowled and with a sharp turn of his head looked away. "I know that is merely a temporary fix. The price is far too high."

"And what about the other option?" Bardock whispered.

"Other option?" Vegeta perked up. "I was unaware there was one."

"That is because it's ridiculous, and purely a rumor even among the angelhood. I am one of the oldest and most knowledgeable of our kind and yet I have only a vague memory of it."

"Stop yapping about how great you are and tell me, you rotten old beast."

"You could make your plea to become a mortal," Bardock frowned. He reached up and ran his hands over one of his large silvery wings that moved forward around him. "If your request is granted, you will lose all of your divine powers. They will be locked away within your mortal body and beyond your use. That is, if you can even survive the transformation when you leave the heavenly plane."

Vegeta blinked. "Is this really possible?"

"You're considering it?" Bardock leaned back horrified. "Didn't you even hear what I said? You will be a mortal! You will not be as you are now. There is no telling what the effects would be, since to our knowledge no one has ever tried it before. Imagine living through this," Bardock waved his hand over the city, "Without the angelic abilities we now have. Think of the pain and suffering these wretched beings endure and put each other through. Do you really wish to be a part of this?"

Vegeta reflected on what he knew of mankind and felt a chill run down his spine. Shuddering, he replied, "I suppose not."

"Well, finish up here and meet me in heaven. I am sure we can find something to amuse us." Bardock rose to his feet.

"One more day, Bardock." Vegeta frowned.

Bardock shook his head. "Very well, but you're just prolonging your own torment. The sooner you leave her, the sooner your life will return to the way it was before."

With those last words Bardock disappeared and Vegeta brooded. He did not want life to return to the way it was. Vegeta's mind drifted to the night he and Bulma spent by her couch. He wanted it to be like that. Forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home, Poppa!" Bulma wrapped her arms around her father as the nurse wheeled him in through the door. Dr. Briefs was looking much better and most of his skin color had returned.

"Can I get out of this chair now?"

The answer came in stereo. "No!"

Bulma smiled at the nurse. "I am glad to see you are not going to let him run all over you."

"She should!" Dr. Briefs grumbled, "It's my money that is paying her salary."

The nurse rolled her eyes and moved him toward the living room. "Yes, but it's your lovely daughter that is signing the checks. She has me under strict orders to do whatever it takes to help you recover as soon as possible."

"So that rules out my having a beer?" Dr. Briefs asked hesitantly.

"Alcoholic beverages are not good for anyone in your condition. Also, it is far too early, so the answer is yes." The nurse adjusted the chair to allow Briefs to transfer from it to the recliner. "I will be more than happy to get you a nice glass of water, juice, or a cup of herbal tea?"

"Coffee."

"Herbal tea."

"BULMA!" Dr. Briefs gave his daughter a pleading look. "I have given up smoking and now she is withholding all alcohol. Surely you are not going to let her take my coffee as well?"

"Dr. Briefs already had two cups before leaving the hospital. Caffeine intake is not good for him," the nurse calmly explained as she tucked a blanket around his legs.

"You heard her Dad. Dr Whitely and Dr. Ogata said she is the best home care nurse in all of West City. Far be it for me to tell her how to do her job," Bulma chuckled.

"What is your name any way?" Dr. Briefs asked the nurse. "My first name is Bellona," she answered before disappearing into the kitchen.

Briefs straightened and pointed in the direction Bellona had gone. "Leave it to my daughter to saddle me with a nurse named after the Latin Goddess of War! You've got to fire her immediately and get me someone more reasonable."

"Poppa." Bulma chuckled and walked over to him to touch his arm, which he jerked away.

"I should have gotten you a nasty nanny when you were a child. Someone pushy and mean that never allowed you any sweets." He pouted.

"I would have driven her away within the first week," Bulma shrugged. "You can do whatever you want to Bellona if it makes you feel better, but we are not firing her and you will follow her orders."

Dr. Briefs opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell cut him off. "I have to get that Poppa."

"GOOD!" Dr. Briefs shouted as Bulma walked out of the room, "Maybe it's Yamcha! He called to say he was coming by. I know he will see to it that the woman is dismissed before she kills me!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and opened the door. She stopped in her tracks when she looked into those dark eyes. "Vegeta?"

"Your father has returned home," he flatly stated.

"Yes, he has." Bulma was stunned that he bothered to knock or appear. It had been days since she had seen him, although she could feel his presence constantly. He could deny it if he wished but she had felt him there. "Please come in," she said, stepping out of the way.

Vegeta lost his serious expression the moment he heard Dr. Briefs shouting. "YAMCHA! Is that you?" It was quickly followed by "Damn it! I don't even like herbal tea, woman! Get me some damn coffee before I turn my cat on you!"

"He's doing better." Vegeta felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he walked into the entryway.

"Yes." Bulma shook her head in exasperation. "Much better."

Vegeta walked into the room and waved at the older man. "Hello Dr. Briefs."

"Welcome, Vegeta isn't it?" Briefs watched Bellona turning away to get a pillow and he quickly dumped the cup of tea into a potted plant next to him. "Bulma and I were just discussing a replacement for Bellona here."

Bellona turned and nodded. "Yes they were." She looked at his cup and then to the suspiciously steaming soil in the pot. And you told me you didn't like herbal tea. It must be better than I thought. Let me get you another cup." She snatched the cup from Dr. Briefs' hand.

"That won't be necessary." He choked and waved his hands in a negative fashion.

"Oh, but I insist!"

Bulma leaned over and whispered in Vegeta's ear. "Aren't they getting along splendidly?"

"Smashing." Vegeta answered in a monotone voice as he wondered, how could he leave this?


	21. Chapter 20 - Recklessness

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20 - Recklessness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am sorry old man." Yamcha shrugged and put his hands out at his sides. "I have to agree with Bulma on this one."

"You're not serious?!" Dr. Briefs paled. He glanced around at the people who supposedly loved him and then at Bellona. The need for a quick drink overwhelmed him. Not that he was going to get one, especially with his Amazon guard standing close by. It was making him rethink about living in the hospital. He had thought coming home would get him off his numb ass and back into the lab. "Can't you see she is trying to torture me?"

"Perfectly. I think Bellona is doing an excellent job here," said the dark haired man as he watched the nurse fluff a pillow for Dr. Briefs.

"Thank you Yamcha." Bellona tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and showed Dr. Briefs the pillow. "Now be a dear man and lean forward."

Yamcha shifted nervously and looked around the room. Briefs was glaring at his nurse while Bulma arranged some flowers in a vase. Vegeta stood not far from her staring out the window. A deep sigh escaped Yamcha. Now was as good a time as any. "Actually, I have another reason for coming over here besides seeing how well you are settling in."

The tone in his voice caught Bulma's attention immediately. She looked at him as her hand held one fragile stem. The apprehension coming from Yamcha's words began ringing that familiar bell in her head.

Although he had not been paying any attention to the other man, Vegeta noticed the change in Bulma. Instead he had been brooding over how to break the news to his charge that his service to her was over. He looked at Bulma and followed her stare to Yamcha. The man looked a bit pale.

Briefs looked up as the pillow was being placed behind him. "And what reason could that be my boy?"

"Dr. Briefs, you and Bulma are the closest thing to a family that I have, so I wanted you to be the first to know." He clenched his fists and raised his chin. "I have asked Tea to marry me and she has accepted."

Bulma's gasp was the only sound in the room. She shook her head slowly, but her father spoke up before she had the chance to utter a word.

"What the hell are you thinking son?!" Briefs choked as he put up one hand to wave Bellona away. "You hardly know the girl. In fact, you just started seeing her a few weeks ago, and you didn't even know that she existed a few days before that!"

Vegeta moved forward and put his hand on Bulma's shoulder to remind her that he was there for her. She silently raised her hand to his and gave him a quick glance. There was no anger in her eyes, proving that she was truly over the other man. What did bother him was the worried look that danced over her brow.

"I know what you are saying and normally I would agree with you." Yamcha looked at Bulma to see her reaction to his news. The expression on his face was pleading for them to understand his position. "I am no longer a young man. Also, I am sure that the both of you know how much I desire to have a wife and a family. It has been my life's dream. Tea feels the same way, and has been waiting for someone to come along with the same ideals. We are both certain we don't want to wait. Add that to the fact we are both adults, and well," Yamcha shrugged. "I really want support from both of you."

Briefs opened his mouth to speak, but this time Bulma cut him off. "Then you have it Yamcha." She smiled at him with large tears in her eyes. "It's the least we can do after all you have done for us over the years. Isn't that right Poppa?"

Dr. Briefs begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "Of course you do. I am not going to toss you out on your ear for falling in love with someone other than my daughter. After all, you have been like a son to me the entire time I have known you, a wayward stupid son without a speck of sense in your head, but a son none the less."

"I am glad you feel that way, because Tea and I wish to be married as soon as possible."

"How soon?" Vegeta growled.

Yamcha looked away and muttered something.

"What was that?" Bulma leaned closer.

"I said," Yamcha flinched, "Next weekend."

This time only Bellona's whispered "Oh my" was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma walked out the front door with Yamcha behind her. They strolled silently side by side toward his car.

She summoned her courage before speaking bluntly without looking at him. "Are you sure you are ready to take such a giant step as marriage?"

"Yes I am." The reply came with complete certainty. Yamcha stopped and looked at the blue haired woman. "Tea and I have already talked to the minister that will be performing the service. He has known Tea since she was a small child. Everyone is concerned about the rush, but we are very determined."

"I can see that." Bulma nodded. "I just don't want you regretting it later on Yamcha."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Bulma." Yamcha reached out and brushed her smooth cheek with his hand. "It means a lot to me coming from you, specially after what we have just been through together."

"How could I not care?" her blue eyes shimmered with tears. "You are like a part of my family, a part of my heart. I would hate for you to get hurt and I never said anything about it."

"I feel the same way." Yamcha opened his arms and Bulma rested her head against his chest. "You were right you know. Things between us would never have worked out on a permanent basis."

"It is much better this way, isn't it?" She felt him nod. "Take care Yamcha. Give me a call with the details when you have them."

"Will you be returning to Capsule this week?"

Bulma thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yes. I am working on that huge project at the lab and I can't abandon it now."

"I'll know where to get a hold of you then." He released her and brushed a kiss over her forehead. "Take care baby."

"I will." Bulma watched him walk to his car and open the door. "You do the same."

He pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Bulma clasped her hands in front of her and stretched.

"So, are you really ok with all of this?"

She jumped and turned to face her angel. The first thing Bulma noticed was his somber appearance. He seemed to be brooding all day, and that had her a bit concerned. After all, it was his job to look after her welfare, and a face like the one he was wearing didn't go over very well.

"Of course I am." Bulma laughed lightly. "It's odd, but things between him and I have never been better than they are now. We have found a new realm of peace with this situation that was never there in our relationship as lovers."

"Some things are never meant to be." Vegeta reached up and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered if Bulma would take his departure with as much grace as she had Yamcha's impending marriage.

"So you knew all along that Yamcha and I would never stay together didn't you?" Bulma moved forward and looped her arm around his. "Or was it just a fervent wish on your behalf?"

"Now, I never went that far."

Bulma pouted and basked in the feeling of having him so close to her as they walked toward the house. "Don't pop my bubble. I am having a good day."

"The first of many or so I hear," Vegeta muttered sullenly.

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing! Come on Vegeta, it just means less work for you." Bulma stopped on the steps and crossed her arms. She allowed one finger to slowly tap her ruby red lips as she pondered. "So what are you going to do with all your free time, my ardent little angel?"

"First off, I am not all that ardent. I resent being called little and if you must know, lately I think being an angel sucks." Vegeta snapped back.

To his surprise she laughed at his heated declaration. "I would have to assume so! I think you are right. Being an angel does suck, because if you weren't I can guarantee you that we would not be standing on my porch, while I try to figure out what to do with you."

"Having trouble fitting me into your busy schedule?"

Bulma leaned forward and whispered "I wouldn't have any trouble trying to fit you in _anywhere_."

He caught the implied meaning and trembled. It was amazing that they were on her porch in board daylight and she could still get such a reaction from him. He swallowed hard and knew now was the time to tell her. He could not let Bulma go on thinking that this would continue. As much as he wished it to be so, he had to let her go and move on. "Bulma, I have something I have to tell you."

"Let me go first." Bulma touched his lips with her fingers to stop him. "Considering that my very recent ex-boyfriend is about to get married and I am more than obligated to attend, I can't think of a better date than my very own supportive guardian angel."

Vegeta arched one eyebrow at her as if she had just asked him to hand her the Holy Grail. "Excuse me?"

"I would have preferred you say yes." Bulma rocked back on her heels. "You can't honestly believe that I want to go to this thing alone and face every single person Yamcha and I ever knew?"

"Your point being?"

"It would be terribly embarrassing and I would prefer to have you by my side to save me yet again."

He opened his mouth to reply as Dr. Briefs' voice cut through the air. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Give me back my chocolate bar!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let me go save Bellona."

A sudden snort from Vegeta caught her attention as he scowled, "The old man is right. She is trying to kill him."

Bulma paled, "Seriously?"

"No." Vegeta smiled realizing that she had taken him in earnest. It was very amusing to see he had that kind of power over her, since normally she was the one pushing all of his buttons, most of the time all at once.

"Don't scare me like that!" Bulma raised her hand to her heart and gaped at him.

"Then let me make up for it." Vegeta leaned in and touched her lips with his. It was a soft and swift motion that caught her completely by surprise. He stepped up next to her and added softly, "Today was meant to be our last day together Bulma. That is what I came here to tell you." The look of horror on her face was fleeting as he added "But you have convinced me that accompanying you to the wedding is important. So I will be there with you."

Bulma felt a bittersweet sword stab her heart. "And after that?"

"After that it will be goodbye." Vegeta turned from her and walked down the path.

Bulma opened the door and whispered, "Not if I have anything to say about it." Vegeta disappeared from sight as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"What do you think you are doing Vegeta?" Goku appeared beside him and matched the smaller angel's stride.

"Exactly what I want to for a change." He picked up his pace as Goku stopped, rooted to where he stood in complete shock.


	22. Chapter 21 - Sacrifice

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 - Sacrifice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sat behind her large desk at Capsule Corporation and twirled her pencil with her fingers. Things seemed too quiet now. The company had flooded the Briefs residence with flowers and get well wishes for her father.

Dr. Briefs was recuperating under Bellona's strict care and guidance. The nurse had finished moving in quickly. The first night Bulma caught her father in the backyard with a pack of cigarettes. He was not smoking them, but it had been enough of a scare for Bulma to rat him out.

A sly smile spread over her beautiful face as Bulma recalled the events of the past few days. Bellona was like a mother hen with her patient. The older woman was driving Briefs insane. At first he had taken to hiding out in the bathroom, which was the only place she didn't follow. Bellona nipped that in the bud by asking him if he needed to return to the hospital to have his bladder checked out. Then she continued to proudly explain that she was well trained on how to insert a catheter. Dr. Briefs' silent rebellion ended swiftly thereafter.

Bulma chuckled and focused on the pencil in her hand. She turned it over and sighed contently. Having her father out of harms way had certainly been the turning point of her stressful life lately.

She only had two things of any importance on her plate right now. The first was the Marico project, which was still being a major bitch. She still could not get it to work. Bulma knew she should finish up her paperwork at the office and quickly head down to the lab. The truth was Bulma would much rather handle the other task at hand.

Leaning forward she pressed button on the intercom and softly asked "Brenda, do I have anything extremely important on the agenda today?"

"I will check for you right away Miss Briefs." Papers were heard rustling in the background and then the secretary replied, "There are a few employee meetings and some contracts to go over. Aside from those, I don't see anything that is urgent or pressing at this time."

"Good," Bulma replied. "Reschedule the meetings and organize the contracts on my desk for me to go over tomorrow morning. I will be gone for the rest of the day."

"Very good, Miss Briefs."

Bulma put the papers away in her desk and grabbed her purse. Shopping for a dress to wear to Yamcha's wedding was far more important to her right now, not to mention a lot more fun. It was also going to take a while to find just the right one. After all she would be in the presence of her heavenly angel for the entire day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta had finally found some solace. It was in the most unlikely place as well. The neon lights of the bar glowed brightly in the pool hall. He looked away from them and down into the colorless drink in the glass before him. The smoke was thick and the music loud. The humans around him had to yell just to hear each other.

Vegeta studied them as they laughed and played. These were the kind souls he had watched over for countless eons, and yet he had never come to a place like this, where they relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

Taking a drink he looked away and wondered how they would react if he were to transform before them now. It would shock them to see a glowing angel of light and energy far from the confines of the church, or holding them during dark and lonely moments of despair.

Frowning, Vegeta admitted that most of these people would never see an angel until Goku stood before them. Poor unfortunate souls.

"Hey Gloomy," a girl slid onto the stool next to him. She was young with bright and pale blue eyes that were devoid of alcohol impairment. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair without bangs.

"I am not interested," Vegeta growled at her narrowing his eyes.

The girl laughed sarcastically. "Good, because neither am I." She motioned her head to one of the tables. "My boyfriend, brother and I want to play a round of pool, but I need a partner. I thought since you weren't doing anything you might want to join us."

"I don't know how to play," Vegeta looked over at the two men setting up the table.

"That's fine, I can teach you." She pulled Vegeta off the stool and walked over to the two men. "Let me introduce us. I am Evelyn and this is my brother Steven," she pointed to the black haired boy. His eyes the same color as his sister's.

Steven held out his hand and gave Vegeta a look that would have frozen a pond. "Hey" was all the young man uttered.

Vegeta looked over at the blonde who shrugged, "Ignore him, he is like that with everyone he meets for the first time. The other dashing fellow is my boyfriend Krillin."

"Krillin?" Vegeta looked through the smoke at the short man and realize it was Yamcha's friend.

"Yes?" Krillin stepped around the table and put out his hand, "Do I know you?"

"No, I am..." Vegeta struggled for a way to describe his situation. "I am a friend of Bulma Briefs."

"Oh so you must know Yamcha then!" Evelyn beamed looking from one man to the other.

"As a matter of fact I do." Vegeta shook Krillin's hand, "I am Vegeta."

"Vegeta!" Krillin broke into a huge grin. "Small world. Yamcha told me about you and Bulma. You sure got your work cut out for you with her. Don't get me wrong, she is a great person but she put Yamcha through hell."

"Krillin!" Evelyn snapped back at him and shook her head. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for once?"

"Sorry." Krillin returned to chalking up his pool stick, "So are you going to Yamcha's wedding?"

"Yes I am," Vegeta reached out and took a stick off the wall and looked it over suspiciously. "So how do you play?"

Evelyn pointed to the table, "Basically, we have to put all the balls in the pockets. It's not rocket science."

"Which would explain why Krillin is so good at it," Steven muttered, which earned him a slap on the head from his sister. He glared at her for a moment before laughing, "So I am a little jealous that he is a better player than I am. We are all allowed our little failings aren't we?"

That statement shook Vegeta to the core. Humans were allowed their failings. It was all part of being a mortal. He, on the other hand, has had to walk the thin line between right and wrong his entire existence. Perhaps that is why he had been losing his faith lately. Was it possible that it was not his lack of faith in the humans he looked after, but instead a failing deep within him? Was the stress of being an imperfect being forced into a perfect state making him buckle under the pressure of it all?

"That better not be another height joke Steven," Krillin leaned over the table, "Cause if it is I am going to let Evelyn and Vegeta win."

"Don't even think about it!" Evelyn and Steven shouted in unison.

Their voices drew Vegeta out of his deep thoughts. Looking at the others around him he nodded, "So are we going to play or what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku rubbed his temples. "Not good, not good."

"What is wrong with you?" Bardock walked past him and then stopped. He looked at the expression on the younger angle's face and frowned. "Where is Vegeta?"

"I don't know," Goku wailed, "I lost him!"

Bardock tried to suppress his laughter as he patted Goku on the back. "There, there. I am sure he can take care of himself. He is a big boy after all."

Goku shrugged away from Bardock and glared. The look of utter malice on his normally calm features took Bardock by surprise. "You don't get it do you! I am responsible for him!"

"Perhaps you should explain." Bardock stepped back and watched his son as he paced. This was the most distraught he had ever seen the boy in his entire life. It was almost painful to watch the worry that poured out of him.

"I was told! I knew that Vegeta was slipping away from us, but I refused to accept it. I don't want to lose anyone else. It's too hard." Goku slumped over and sat on the green grass of the heavenly plane.

"Does this have anything to do with Radditz?" Bardock asked softly.

"NO!" Goku replied harshly and quickly. His dark eyes rose to look into Bardock's doubting ones. "Yes," a deep sigh escaped Goku. "You know I have never come to terms with his leaving heaven."

"Be truthful for once Goku," Bardock pressed on. "You have never forgiven him for leaving you. Heaven doesn't really factor into the equation."

"He is my brother, and all I had left of my parents went with him." Goku was so wrapped up in his own torment that he didn't see Bardock flinch. "I don't remember them, but he did. He used to comfort me with stories about them. I didn't know if they were true or not and I didn't care." After a long silence Goku added, "It doesn't really matter. I refused to accept that Vegeta would be lost to us. So I made a vow to personally see to it that he remains safe from the forces of evil. I was so sure he could be saved that I sealed this pact with God in exchange for my own immortal life."

A stunned Bardock paled as the realization of Goku's words sank in.


	23. Chapter 22 - Wondrous Events

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 - Wondrous Events

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma spun around before the full-length mirror and eyed the back of the short pink dress. It was lightweight and cool. Perfect for attending a summer wedding.

"What do you think Miss Briefs?" The sales woman placed a few of the other discarded ones on the rack behind Bulma.

"It's very nice, but I would like to keep looking." Reaching up she unzipped the dress and stepped out of it. "Put this one off to the side. I might take it."

"Very good Miss Briefs." The woman pushed aside her auburn curls from her eyes and did as she was instructed. "This is the next one."

Bulma turned to see the long flowing waves of pale blue and blinked. "Yes. This just might do." She stepped into the dress and realized it didn't have a back. She would have to wear her hair up, not that Bulma would mind. The material was light and airy so she was assured that she would not over heat. Looking at her reflection she caught her breath. It looked simply stunning and complimented her coloring. Bulma looked like some sort of sea nymph in this gown.

"You look positively stunning in that one, if I do say so myself." The saleswoman studied Bulma's reaction for a moment. "Would you like to see another?"

"No," Bulma squeaked. She blushed and put her hand to her throat before turning to face the woman. "No, this one is perfect. I will take it."

"We also have a wonderful new selection of silver and sapphire jewelry that would enhance the dress, if you are interested Miss Briefs. Would you like me to bring them so that you may see them with the gown?"

Bulma nodded and looked back at her reflection. A devious smile played upon her lips as the woman left the spacious fitting room reserved for elite costumers. She had promised herself to do everything in her power to prevent Vegeta from leaving her after Yamcha's wedding. It was looking as if she was off to a good start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the perfect dress for the wedding so easily attained, Bulma decided to press her new found luck. Entering the lab she turned on the lights and headed straight for her current nemesis. The Marico project was sitting where she had left it the night she had orchestrated Hikari's downfall.

A deep sigh escaped her as she looked over the silver colored components. She tugged on some of the wires and readjusted them. Shaking her head she reached under the desk and pulled out the blueprint. Setting it on the desk she looked them over with an analytical eye. "Why won't you start?" she murmured in complete befuddlement.

Reaching over, she checked each part and connection as if she were building it over again. She traced her fingers over the device, certain that she had done everything right.

Looking up from the papers she frowned. "Ok you nasty little bitch. I know you are set up perfectly. You should start, but every time I flip the switch I get noth-" She flipped the switch and a low hum was heard. Bulma felt her jaw drop open as she listened closer. The gentle sound was getting louder as the main core began to glow in a pale blue light. Kneeling slowly to study the ever intensifying light, an angry electric streak shot out and struck her hand. Despite the pain, Bulma squealed with delight. She didn't care at all about the discomfort her hand was feeling. The device was working!

She quickly reached across the table and grabbed the extension cord. Bulma plugged it into the Marico device. She then rushed across the room to connect the cord into a row of light bulbs arranged in a long line. There were about 6 of these rows and they had been set up to see just how much power the prototype would generate.

Bulma flipped the first switch and watched the lights flash on with blinding results. She reached over and while whispering a silent prayer flipped the next switch. She expected half of the lights to dim or flicker but they remained strong. With each new switch she turned on the results were the same.

Bulma gaped at the device and leaned over to test the voltage meter. "Oh dear God," she whispered, "The micro prototype can run this entire building on it's own."

A feeling of wonder and delight rushed through her along with a bit of fear. The fear was stemming from the feeling that this was too good to be true, but it was true. Bulma Briefs had just single handedly succeeded in solving the world's energy crisis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Poppa!" Bulma burst through the door of her home, "You are never going to believe what I did!"

"You have decided to fire Bellona?!" The old man's smile beamed with delight, as Bellona scowled and smacked him with an large stuffed pillow.

"Um, no?" Bulma came to a halt. Then she moved forward and knelt by his side. She reached out, took his hand and held it in both of hers. "Remember the Marico project you gave up on three years ago?"

"Ahhh yes, brilliant device that one. The scientists that formulated the ideas were geniuses. They really deserved far more credit for the idea than they got, but you know the industry. If it doesn't turn out results right away it counts for very little." Dr. Briefs reflected on the past for a moment before looking down at his daughter's glowing face. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I got it to work," Bulma grinned. The look on her father's face was almost better than if he had gotten the damn thing to turn over himself.

"You're kidding me!" Dr Briefs leaned over to hug his child. "This is what I get for having a stunningly lovely and even more brilliant daughter! You are going to make my invention of the capsules seem like nothing." He sat back and shook his head with wonder. "I am so proud of you girl."

"Since we have celebrating to do, I will get you some champagne Miss Briefs." Bellona nodded, "Dr. Briefs, you can have some sparkling cider."

Bellona disappeared from sight and Dr. Briefs scowled "I really dislike her. I think she enjoys making me miserable. Bulma, be a dear and replace her for me?"

"Poppa, if I were the one who was sick and you had to leave me home alone, would you hire Bellona to watch after me?" Bulma stood up and crossed her arms.

"NO!"

"Poppa?"

"Ok fine I would!" Briefs sighed. "She would make you behave and do exactly what you needed to do so that you could recover, no matter what you said about it, but this is me we are talking about not you. I am hardly half as irksome as you are."

"You were just trying to get one my good side. I don't think calling me irksome is going to do you any good." Bulma moved to the chair nearby and sat down.

"So, other than becoming a world famous inventor, what else did you do today?"

"I went shopping," Bulma leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"That's my girl for you. She runs up my credit card bills and right after that she saves the world." Dr. Briefs looked over at Bellona as she entered the room and handed him a glass.

"It's not like that. I need a dress to wear this weekend." Bulma replied as she removed the bottle of sparkling cider from the ice bucket. "There is nothing suitable in my closet to wear for Yamcha's wedding."

"Ahh women. I have a tux and it's the same one I have worn for the last seven events. I think it will do nicely." Dr. Briefs drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "So are you taking Vegeta as your date?"

"Of course I am," Bulma blushed a little. "How did you know I asked him?"

"Because I can tell when you have your sights set on something or someone. You have never let anything stand between you and getting what you want."

"Well, this time I have a large obstacle in my path Poppa. I don't know if I can get around it." Bulma poured some cider in her glass and passed it to Bellona.

"Surely that young man doesn't have another woman?" the nurse piped up as she poured a drink for a disgruntled Dr. Briefs, who glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"I should hope not! The man would have to be a fool." Dr Briefs took the glass in his hand and studied it for a moment.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with your father on this one." Bellona nodded as she sat down across from Bulma. "The boy would have to be mad."

"It's not another woman, it's more of a faith thing." Bulma admitted with a somber expression as she swirled the sparkling cider in her cup. "How does one compete with God?"

"He wants to be a priest?" Dr. Briefs paled. "I have to applaud the boy's convictions, but I have often wondered if they really know what they are giving up. I mean _really know_."

Bellona huffed and shook her head. "You are a sick and perverted old man."

Dr. Briefs shot a wicked smile back at the woman. "Before you say that you should meet an old friend of mine that goes by the name of Roshi."

"That's a bit off the topic Poppa." Bulma set her glass down without taking so much as a sip. "No, Vegeta is not going to become a priest. In some ways that would be easier to get around." She came to her feet and sighed. "I am going up to my room. Call me if you need anything."

Bellona and Dr Briefs exchanged worried looks as Bulma left the room.


	24. Chapter 23 - What the Heart Wants

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 - What the Heart Wants

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining so brightly that the church looked like a fairy tale castle manifested on the streets of West City. The sound of birds, if any, was drowned out by traffic noise.

Vegeta took a deep breath as he listened to Steven complain about the ebony tux he was crammed into. Vegeta gave a sharp look to the younger man and arched one eyebrow as if to say, "Your point is?"

"You have done it again." Ree leaned in and straightened Steven's bowtie. The other man's date was a playful young thing with short-cropped lilac colored hair. Her bubbly personality was either drug induced or a result of ingesting too much sugar as a child that had yet to work it's way out of her system. Either way she was a damn sight annoying.

"I don't give a shit if it's straight or not Ree." Steven batted her hand away and twisted the offending bowtie again. Ree's response was to tilt her head and bat her deep Mediterranean blue eyes at him. "Knock it off!" Steve snapped.

"If you behave I will let you drive my hoopty car," Ree baited.

Vegeta watched the boy weaken and almost gagged from the sweetness of it all. Moving away from them, he made his way to the street. It was hard enough knowing this was the last time that he would see Bulma Briefs in person, one last day to stand at her side and hear her voice. He glared over his shoulder at the giggling Ree as she dropped a set of keys into Steven's hands. Mortals. They didn't know how lucky they were.

"Vegeta?"

The voice was almost breathless, but Vegeta knew it as Bulma's instantly. He turned to reprimand her for being late and stopped cold. The sight of her was overwhelming.

Bulma could not stop the smile of pleasure that rushed to her lips, as she watched Vegeta react to the result of her time consuming preparations. Her smile only helped to enhance her dazzling effect. She opened her hands toward him and said, "I take it that you like what you see?"

Taking in the dress, whose material was so light and delicate that it flowed in a nonexistent breeze, Vegeta nodded. The shining blue tresses of Bulma's hair had been twisted and curled upward with silver ribbons that matched the shining tones of the precious metal that adorned her body. He did not know what to say to her. She was enchanting to look upon.

"Bulma!" Steven waved, "I see you finally made it."

Waving back, Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the arm and headed up the stairs. "Yes, and just barely I see." They turned to see people being ushered into the church.

They were seated in the middle on Yamcha's side of the church. Vegeta felt Bulma reaching out to clasp his hand in hers. He was so taken in with her that he didn't stop to realize that he was in his mortal form in a church before God himself.

"I love weddings." Bulma sighed as she titled her head almost dreamily. "They are so much fun - not to mention the flowers, the dress and all the attention."

"Not to mention the sacred commitment that binds two mortal beings together for the rest of their days," Vegeta reminded her.

"There was a time I would have cringed at that thought." She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And now?" Vegeta didn't even know where that question came from. What did it matter if she had decided that matrimony was less than horrific? This was his last day with her. After this ceremony and the reception shortly thereafter he would disappear from her life. Forever.

"Now I don't think being tied to one person, as long as he's the right one, would be that bad at all..." Her voice trailed off, as Vegeta's eyes darkened, deep in thought. What must it be like for him? She could tell that there was a change taking place. Pressing her lips together she could only pray that it was the change she wanted. The thought that this was the last day she would be with her angel tore at her heart. It was reminiscent of the moment she had learned her father had cancer. It was amazing that she had become so attached to Vegeta in so little time. Imagining a future without him there to lean on wasn't just painful. It was downright frightening.

Vegeta could hear those thoughts as loudly as if she had spoken them. He looked away and swallowed hard. How could he just leave her full of pain and fear? Wasn't his job, his sole purpose, to stop such hopeless feelings from tormenting her?

The turbulent emotions ended when the music signaled the start of the wedding. Vegeta looked toward Yamcha, who practically jumped a mile as the first few notes were played on the piano. The other man's response to his impending fate was made all the more humorous by the quick chuckle that escaped Bulma. Vegeta smiled, pleased that she had noticed it too.

The ceremony flowed smoothly. Bulma leaned against Vegeta's arm with dreamy eyes, as Yamcha swept his new wife into his arms. The groom kissed his bride lovingly before the entire room of well wishers.

Vegeta was aware of Bulma's slight awe and leaned over to look at her face as she sniffed a bit. "You are not going to cry, are you?"

Sniffing again she shook her head forcing back the tears. "No." She clung hard to his arm, and Vegeta wondered if Bulma was regretting the fact she wasn't at the alter with Yamcha. She nipped that in the bud by admitting "I can't cry. It would ruin my makeup."

"Only you would say something like that," Vegeta shot back with a sad shake of his head.

"But that is what makes me so special to you isn't it?" She leaned closer, ignoring the people rising up around them.

The deep sapphire pools of her eyes were drowning his will and taking his breath away. Vegeta fought her hushed siren's call and looked down, only to be taken in even deeper by the pearl like teeth that sank into her ruby red lip. He raised his hand to her chin and tipped back her head slightly and without any self control allowed himself to drink from her lips.

Bulma was in heaven. The sensuous play of Vegeta's lips on hers was tantalizing beyond her wildest expectations. She allowed his hands to rise over her face and place them on her cheeks. Bulma was more than willing to accommodate the sudden spark that had blazed between them.

A cough was heard close by and it drew the couple's attention to the small group before them. Evelyn crossed her arms and arched one eyebrow.

Ree tried to suppress her laughter as Steven released his bow tie's strangle hold. The dark haired man looked as disinterested in the pair before them as humanly possible. In fact, his cool blue eyes were almost mechanical as he studied the offender he had just pulled from his neck.

"So you are not all that upset over today's events, are you Bulma?" Krillin held out his hand to her.

Bulma studied the open palm a long moment before taking it. "Actually, I think it is the best thing that ever happened to Yamcha." She scooted away from her angel and came to her feet as she smoothed out her dress. Turning to see Vegeta holding her purse out to her, a mysterious smile settled on his lips that was not reflected in his ebony eyes. Swallowing hard she took the bag, while every part of her being was trying to hold back the urge to throw herself into his arms, and resume where they had been before being so rudely interrupted.

"I say from the look of things," Krillin elbowed Bulma, softly breaking her away once again from her personal bit of heaven, "that things have not worked out so badly for you either."

Vegeta came to his feet and stood protectively in front of his charge. Evelyn dropped her arms and with an evil grin added, "So Vegeta, are you going to follow Yamcha's lead and make an honest woman out of Bulma?" A side glance settled on Krillin. "Or are you going to take after Mr. Procrastinator here?"

"OHHHH," Ree squealed with delight as she clasped her hands together.

Steven's bored stare turned into a panicked look as he shoved his date toward the door. "Come on Ree. I don't want you getting any ideas."

Bulma stammered and looked to her angel. Vegeta quickly turned as he stepped around her. "I am in no position to make such a request of Bulma." His lean fingers wrapped roughly around Bulma's arm drawing a sharp gasp from her. Vegeta, in his misery, didn't even notice . "Now if you would kindly mind your own damn business, I believe there is a reception we should all be going to."

"Now you've done it!" Krillen glared at Evelyn.

Evelyn shrugged and set her hands on his shoulders. "You're a man and therefore you are completely blind to the obvious."

"The obvious being?" He raised a hand to his head and ran it down over the back of his neck in exasperation.

Evelyn nodded at the couple exiting through the chapel doors. "That man is besotted with Bulma. She might be cursing me now, but I gave him something to think about. There is nothing a man needs more than thoughts of a future with a woman he loves and desires playing around in his head."

"Oh yeah right," Krillin dropped his shoulders in defeat right along with his head. "He will never have a moment of peace."

"Well," She kissed his cheek, "You would know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vegeta!" Bulma pulled her arm away from him and rubbed her wrist. "SHIT!" She looked at the faint marks left by his fingers and assured herself they would not bruise. The last thing she needed was anyone accusing Vegeta of abusing her. "You didn't have to try and rip my arm off to get me out of there you know. I would have gladly followed if you had bothered to ask."

Vegeta gave her a confused look before looking from the door to her huddled form. He felt his jaw drop open as he realized she was cradling her wrist against her chest. "Forgive me." Irritated, he shook his head. "I forgot for a moment there how delicate mortals are. I am sorry for my actions."

Bulma scoffed. "You damn well better be. I don't like being pulled around in a ME TARZAN, YOU JANE sort of way."

"Let me look at it." He moved to her and took her arm in his hand, running his fingers over the fading marks. "It seems to be alright." Looking up he asked, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You could kiss me again," Bulma added quickly. She moved closer to him and inhaled the musky scent that emanated off his body. It was not cologne, but the smell of him, a wonderful scent that triggered all sorts of wild desires within the confines of her being.

Vegeta felt a tremor wrack his frame. It was so violent he knew that Bulma felt it too. Letting go of her arm he stepped away. "I don't think that would be such a good idea." Turning away, he scouted the street and before Bulma could react he stepped out onto the asphalt and hailed a cab.


	25. Chapter 24 - Last Angelic Meeting

And We Were Angels

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24 - Last Angelic Meeting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta hardly said a word to Bulma the entire ride over to the reception. She was starting to worry. If he continued to keep up this barrier between them there was no way that she was going to be able to convince him to stay. Bulma wanted, no, needed Vegeta to open up to her in these crucial hours. The knowledge that he was pulling away left her sick inside. If only there was some way to change the direction they were heading.

She walked with him into the hall and was warmly greeted by Tea and Yamcha.

"Bulma!" Yamcha reached out and hugged her warmly. "I can't thank you enough for coming."

"It's my pleasure Yamcha." Bulma rose to her toes and kissed his cheek. "You are a very lucky woman, Tea." The woman nodded in agreement before turning to look at her new husband with adoring eyes. Bulma glanced around the room and then asked, "Has my father arrived yet?"

"Yes, and Bellona is with him," Yamcha warned.

"Great. You didn't seat us at the same table did you?" Bulma scowled knowing that he had.

Vegeta took her arm gently and moved her from the line so that the others waiting them behind could enter. They walked through the room that was elegantly decorated. "Tea did a wonderful job considering how little time she had to prepare this." Bulma tried to start some conversation. It was all she could think of to say.

Vegeta nodded silently in agreement and then came to a halt as Bulma stopped moving forward. Clenching his teeth, he turned to face her.

"Listen, I know Evelyn made you mad with her comments but aren't you taking it a little far?" Bulma looked from side to side as she spoke making sure no one else was in ear shot for this little snit. "It's not like I am expecting anything from you in that regard."

"Maybe you should." The soul crushing bitterness of those words would have collapsed stars.

That remark rocked Bulma to the core. Shaking a bit she forced herself to ask, "What?"

"Bulma, you are no fool. I know perfectly well what you hope to gain out of our last time together." Vegeta leaned in so that his words ruffled the loose strands of hair near her ear. "What you don't know is that I am not upset over Evelyn's words. What is truly bothering me is that I would very much have liked to have the chance to offer those things to you." Moving back, he let the full force of his eyes rest on her in a powerful moment that spoke volumes despite the silence between them.

"Vegeta." The sound of his name on her lips softened the corners of his eyes.

"Don't!" He snapped at her quickly, breaking eye contact to stare hopelessly across the room. "There isn't anything that can be done to change things as they are."

"If you feel that way-" She summoned her courage and glanced around. When Bulma looked back at him she had a painful expression on her features. Taking his hand she lead him through the huge glass doors and to the wooden porch.

The Victorian garden was in it's full summer bloom. The scent of flowers delighted the senses, but Bulma had little time for this. Once far enough away from the large reception hall she pushed Vegeta down onto a stone bench.

"What are you-," he tried to rise only to find her hand placed firmly on his broad chest. Quirking up an eyebrow he watched her draw up one long leg so that she could set her foot on the seat next to him. Swallowing hard he felt as if he was staring into the eye of a hurricane. Those eyes, they tore away at his reason and left him a slave to her will.

"You said there is nothing you can do." Bulma reached out to softly cup his chin with one hand, the gentle touch belying the raging emotions that he could feel radiating off her. "But I won't give up on you. God has given me the gift of free will, Vegeta. I can choose what my fate will be. It's something I never cared about before you entered my life." She dropped her trembling hand as tears formed in her eyes. "Vegeta, you gave me a reason to live. Through you I have found confidence and meaning in my life. If you leave..." Her shaking voice caught on that statement. Vegeta reached up to take hold of her wrist. The pain in Bulma's eyes was more intense than anything he had ever seen before. How could he have done this to her? He tried to speak but was silenced by the head turning slap that landed on his cheek. The sound of the blow echoed through the garden causing birds to take flight.

"Don't you dare say anything!" She snapped and moved away from him. Walking backwards until she was on the opposite side of the path. "I have heard enough of your rules and your duty. I don't give a damn about any of that. I love you more than anything in this world." The words seemed to be ripped from her very soul. Clasping her hands together at her chest she buckled over them. The strong will that had carried her through was fading.

Vegeta stood up and rubbed his cheek. His dark eyes landed on Bulma for a mere moment before taking a step toward her.

"No, don't!" She threw out her hand to ward him off. "I don't want your comfort and your apologies."

Vegeta growled and with one swift move pulled her against him. "Just shut up." His hand took hold of her chin and gently lifted it. "You have made your point already." All the pain and longing arose and weaved together to make the kiss they shared sheer magic.

Bulma allowed herself to completely surrender to it without a thought of what he had meant by his words. It was always this way in his arms. Time stood still and nothing else mattered but the play of his lips on hers.

Slowly he let go of her arms and stepped back. "Bulma, I have to go for now. Can you handle the rest of this ceremony on your own?"

"You are leaving?" She stammered, still ensconced in the fog his kiss had created.

"For a while. There is something I must see to," Vegeta nodded slowly. He willed her to understand that what he had to do was for them; that when it was over, he would either be free to spend his own mortal life in her arms or not exist at all.

"Promise me you will return." She whispered, the fear and excitement twisting in her stomach.

"As God as my witness, I will come back to this plane of existence for you." Vegeta faded with the breeze leaving Bulma alone.

She turned and entered the reception hall with newfound hope. Sliding through the tables she made her way to the one she shared with her father.

Dr. Briefs was sitting at the table with a knife stabbed into the center of a huge steak, while a lovely woman next to him was trying to lift the plate in front of him. As Bulma came closer she realized just what was transpiring.

"I only asked you to come because I didn't want the embarrassment of you peeping in the windows and spying on me," Briefs snapped with an icy glare.

Bellona tugged on the side of the plate with her white-gloved hand. "I didn't say you couldn't have it!," she hissed, "I just believe you should let them cook it for you first."

"It's not raw, it's rare! That happens to be the way I like it, you old biddy. Now shut the hell up and let go of my steak."

Bulma clasped her hand to her mouth to keep her laughter from ripping through he hall.

"By the way Bulma, where have you been?" Bulma looked up to see Bellona dropping Dr. Briefs' plate with an exasperated sigh. She noticed the look in his eyes and knew he was attempting to take the attention away from his meal and place it elsewhere.

"I-," she pondered on just what to say. She couldn't very well tell him the complete truth. "Vegeta had an emergency call and had to leave."

"Oh dear, is anyone hurt?" Bellona frowned and turned her attention to the younger woman.

Shaking her head, Bulma cast her glance at her plate. She didn't feel like eating. In fact she was on pins and needles waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I am not exactly sure what is going on. He did say he would return as soon as he could."

Dr Briefs narrowed his eyes. "I have to say that until this moment I rather liked the lad, but running out on you on such an occasion is hardly what I would deem acceptable." Then dropping his shoulders he added, "I will just have to find out his reasons when he returns before passing any judgment on the poor fellow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta moved across the wind swept plane. He knew exactly who he had to find, although it wasn't completely clear just how he knew it. Approaching the large marble pillars surrounding an old cracked platform, the lightening ripped through the air striking a massive marble column. The sparks flew like white-hot balls to the ground.

The form that appeared there stood with his back to Vegeta. The first thing Vegeta noticed was that Goku stood almost at complete attention. Moving closer to the platform against the steadily increasing tempest ,Vegeta shouted to be heard. "Goku! You know why I am here, for what I have come?"

"I do." With his words everything stopped and the large form turned revealing the sword that he held to his chest. "Although it gives me no comfort that you have chosen this path."

Vegeta smirked with confidence, "Considering the alternative, I do not feel I have much of a choice."

Goku swung the sword around to hold it in the palm of his hands. His dark eyes were sad as he looked down upon it. "Don't make me complete the rites of mortality Vegeta." His normally strong voice was shaking with emotion.

"It's the only way I can be with her, Goku. The only way without Radditz winning this little game of his," Vegeta reminded the other angel before him. A white light emanated from his being until he stood before Goku in his truest form. His silvery wings were wrapped protectively around him.

"Then, if this is what you want, I can not refuse." Goku noticed the startled look on Vegeta's face and nodded, "Your request has already been granted. If you survive this then you will be the first of all angels to take a place amongst the mortals and live as one of them."


	26. Chapter 25 - Trials of Mortality

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25 - Trials of Mortality

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am not going to try and talk you out of this Vegeta, but there are things you should know." Goku stepped down from the marble platform. "You are not the first of the angels to attempt this. Salvation is only granted onto the mortals. For that reason alone, long before our time many other angels coveted it." Goku held out the sword for Vegeta to see it.

For the first time he noticed the spattering of blood that covered the weapon. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and returned his gaze to Goku, unwilling to be thwarted no matter the cost.

"Their actions were not as noble as yours. You want to do this for love. Love is supposedly the most powerful emotion of them all. Many great actions are done for love, but then so are many of the world's most evil deeds. You must keep your mind focused on Bulma and your desire for that life which awaits you if this is going to work. I want you to succeed, Vegeta. Aside from Bardock, you have been the one Angel I have been closest to. Not once in all of my existence have you ever cowered to my station here. I have always respected you for that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no matter how this pans out I won't be able to tell you anything again for a very long time. If you fail to become a mortal, it will be because you don't have it in you to be one. Your aspirations for it will then cause you to cease to exist as all the others."

Goku was soft spoken but his words did not lack impact. They reverberated through Vegeta, forcing him to see the enormity of his actions. This was not going to be a fun experience for either him or Goku and Vegeta accepted that. No matter what the cost, it was worth it just to have a chance. He would live his life to the fullest no matter what. Vegeta always said how he felt and acted with his instincts. This was different from any of the other angels. He frowned with the sudden feeling in his heart that the greater power guiding him had foreseen this day coming all along. All the resentment he had felt for his God now seemed so petty.

"I don't know what will happen if this works Vegeta. I have not been told about it, but I will be doing everything in my ability to guide you on your new found path."

"I am completely reassured," Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked up. "Now can we get on with it?"

The look on Goku's face changed from one of peaceful reflection to stern determination a flash. The sword glowed with its own bright light as Goku twirled it around to grasp the handle. "This is the Sword of Mortality, created by the sheer will of angels who covet the other plane of existence. It will test both our wills. Your path must be the truest for us both."

Vegeta felt his body go numb. "Both?"

"I have been chosen to complete the rites. If I falter, it will fail."

"You bastard!" Vegeta shouted. "Are your saying my fate is resting in your hands?"

"I wield the sword of your destiny. I thought it was already clear. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta snarled, but Goku reached out and siezed hold of him.

The moment Goku's hand grabbed his shoulder weakness overwhelmed him. Vegeta became aware of a strange mist rising around his being as he hit the ground. Confusion assaulted his mind as he pushed away from the eerie mist, only to realize it was coming from him. The translucent glow of his angelhood was melting away.

"Vegeta, Chancellor of Heaven, Prince of the Ministering Angels of the Mortal Realm. God has seen your desire and heard your prayers, as he always will. You have been granted this rite," Goku announced. "I have been chosen to strip you of your Angelic Shroud and cast your mortal form from Heaven's Gates."

The sword swung and Vegeta felt his gut churn. _Not that! Anything but that!_ He felt the pain sheering his back but was unable to scream out. The feeling was too intense. A dull thud to his side attracted his attention. Vegeta didn't want to look and see the result of his actions, but his eyes were drawn to it just the same. One silvery wing from his left side was lying beside him, cleanly cleaved from his body.

Then Vegeta screamed as a new sense of reality dawned on him. All the feelings he had thought he had intensified were burning his newly awakened senses. Did the mortal body really feel so much? He felt warm blood running down his back and his sides. Slowly coming to his knees in horror, he ran his hand over his torso and lifted it to see the palm covered in the crimson proof.

_Forgive me_, Goku had said. The look of torment in the other angel's eyes was because he was dreading this moment. Then he realized it was only half over as the right wing trembled and fluttered against his back.

Vegeta looked up to see Goku on one knee holding onto the sword for support. "What?" Vegeta tried to speak but the words burned his throat and stole his remaining strength. Still, he had to act. He had to push on. "What are you waiting for?"

Goku looked up with pale features. "I can't do this to you Vegeta. It's worse than I thought, and I can't hurt you so unjustly."

Vegeta felt cold. But he had to. If Goku failed in his course of action, then Vegeta was doomed in spite of it all. "You have been chosen, the blame is not yours." Vegeta watched Goku avert his face not liking what he was hearing. "Damn you, you worthless bastard. If you falter, this is going to fail! Do you want that on your head for all eternity?!" Vegeta snarled and tried to come to his feet. The power in his arms gave out and he was once again on his hands and knees facing the ground. Everything around him was getting fuzzy.

"Vegeta." Goku came to his feet and lifted the sword and drew it back. "I don't want to."

"For once in your worthless life stop thinking and start doing!" Vegeta shouted as his dark eyes squeezed shut. "I asked for this. I am the one who wanted to become a mortal. Now stop your selfish whining and do what needs to be done!"

The sword dropped. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed so loudly that the entire plane they were on shook with it's force. Then he fell face forward into the ground.

Goku threw the sword as far away from his being as he could. He was disgusted by it. The revulsion of such a device was against all he stood for. The knowledge that his brethren had created something so foul left him numb. He looked to the man before him withering in pain. "Vegeta, are you alright?"

"I am alive, but it hurts really bad." He choked out and struggled to raise his head a fraction of an inch. "We mortals are very weak, and the fact that the pain is over a hundred times worse than what I have ever felt doesn't help." He could barely move to breathe, and even that was done in intense agony. The rise and fall of his chest reminded him of the wounds created by the loss of his wings.

"It's not over, my friend." Goku's soft voice drifted over Vegeta like a thousand icy needles. "I must cast you from this realm. No living mortal may remain here."

"Oh, damn."

"Vegeta, I will do my best to protect you in what is to come. Remember not to give up on your desire. It's going to be hard but you will die if you don't hold on to that knowledge."

Goku's words were gone and the next thing Vegeta felt was the cold air surrounding his being. He knew this sensation. It was falling, and falling always lead to a landing. "Shit" was the only thought that crossed his mind before he hit the water.

He swam instinctively to the surface, his lungs were burning for air, and burning more when they received it. The air was cold in his chest, but the water lapping against his flesh was colder. He didn't have time to dwelve on this. The ocean's rippling surface was being discolored with his blood and the salt burned the large gapping wounds along his back.

Vegeta cursed silently knowing that if he stopped the anguished thrashing of his arms he would go under and drown, but for how long could he keep it up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I hate fishing." Donna Astor rolled her eyes and leaned back in the boat. She lifted her book to her nose in an attempt to ignore her husband.

Reverend James Astor struggled to bait his hook. "I just really wanted you to come along today, dear. It's not like I go all the time."

"Yes, but on my one day off this week from the hospital I didn't want to be out trolling around the ocean looking for smelly fish." She lowered the book and looked past her husband. "What is that out there?"

"What is what?" James happily dropped his pole. Why he ever felt compelled to spend a nice relaxing day in the ocean fishing with his wife was beyond him. "I don't see anything."

Donna scrambled over to her husband's side. "Is that a man?" she pointed off the end of the boat.

"I haven't seen another boat out here for hours and it's too far out for a swimmer- Lord above!" James turned the boat on and maneuvered it toward the sinking man. As the came closer he noticed the water was tainted with blood.

He reached down to pull off his shoes. "Get the first aid kit Donna!" was all he said as he dove in after the stranger who had just disappeared below the surface.


	27. Chapter 26- Rage

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26 - Rage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma slapped the magazine down on her desk and glared at the men before her. The cover story proclaimed "GENIUS IS GENETIC!" The featured story was about the MB (Marico-Briefs) generator, and focused on Bulma's miracle breakthrough. Bulma had read through the very thorough well-written article, but it was the last thing she was concerned with. "What in hell do I pay you for?" The loud roar of her voice echoing into the hall made her secretary flinch and sink lower in her chair. "Of all the pictures that could have been on the cover you had to pick this one?"

"But Miss Briefs..." The man opened his arms and took a hesitant step forward.

"Shut up!" She reached down and picked up the magazine and tossed it at them. The pages flapped in the air just before it smacked one of them in the face. "I do not tolerate incompetence in my staff, and even less in my public relations department. You're fired, the both of you. Pack your things and get the hell out of my building."

"I have no problem with that. Making you appear kind and approachable has got to be the most impossible job on the planet!"

Bulma wasn't sure which of them had said that. She didn't even bother to look up to see the door slamming shut. She moved around her desk and sat down in her chair. She saw the messages on her desk and hesitantly reached out to look them over. It had been two full weeks since Yamcha's wedding and not a word from Vegeta. Bulma pulled her trembling hand away from the stack of papers as tears of anxiety and anger filled her eyes.

How could he abandon her like this? She folded her arms on her desk and let her head drop into their cradling warmth. He had said he would return and she assumed he meant shortly. He would return, wouldn't he? Angels never lied, or did they? Perhaps he had just said that to make their parting less traumatic for her. "Vegeta, where are you?" she whispered into her arms.

The sharp buzzing of the intercom caused her to turn her head. Reaching out she pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Miss Briefs, but the main desk has just informed me that Mrs. Marley has entered the building and is demanding to speak with you." There was a long silence before the secretary asked, "Should I have the security team escort her out?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Bulma lifted her head. "As much as I would love to do that, no." Bulma gave a curt nod. This was just what she was needing at a time like this. A confrontation with someone she would love to kill. "Send her up, but after she enters my office get the security guards up here. If I need them I will buzz you."

"Yes Miss Briefs."

Bulma opened her desk drawer and picked up her compact. She was relieved that she didn't look as if she had been crying. She dropped it back in the drawer without looking down. Bulma came to her feet and straightened her jacket. She felt like she was preparing for war. The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

There was a quick knock and the door was pushed open as her secretary announced, "Miss Briefs, Mrs. Johanna Marley is here."

Bulma nodded her head to the secretary. "Thank you. You may shut the door on the way out."

The door wasn't even halfway closed before the former stockholder rushed forward with an angry scowl. "You did it on purpose didn't you? Don't you dare lie to me about it you rotten little tramp!"

Bulma smiled brightly. "I am not sure what you are talking about, Mrs. Marley, but seeing as how whatever has you so riled up is about to send you into seizures, I would by all means be happy to take the credit."

"Don't play coy with me!" The older woman grabbed the back of the guest chair in front of Bulma's large desk to support herself. Bulma almost chuckled as Johanna's slight double chin jiggled with fury. "I read the papers, and I know that you got the Marico device to work right after I sold my stocks to Hikari!"

"Ohhhhh," Bulma nodded. Looking at the floor for a moment before Bulma raised her clear blue eyes to Mrs. Marley. "It's not like I didn't inform you as to the status of my pet project. You freely and without duress sold your shares to Hikari. Therefore, this is none of my concern."

"Like hell it isn't!" Johanna growled. "I know you are now in possession of _my _stocks."

"Your point being?" Bulma turned her back on the older woman and strolled over to gaze through the large window that overlooked the sprawling city.

"The point being that I want them back!"

Bulma snapped her head around and arched an eyebrow. "You must be kidding."

"I assure you, Miss Briefs, I am not kidding." Johanna raised her chins. Then in her classic holier than thou attitude added, "I know that there is only one way you could have gotten those stocks from Hikari, although I thought even you wouldn't sink that low to get them. You truly are a little slut." Johanna let go of the chair composing herself. She misread the stunned shock on Bulma's face to be one of guilt and humiliation. "So if you don't want everyone on this planet to find out about your little secret affair with Hikari, I suggest you sign control of those stocks back over to me immediately."

Bulma watched the other woman basking in her moment of glory, but that was all it was going to be. A moment. Bulma didn't even try to suppress her loud mocking laughter. She looked up to see the confusion flash over the older woman's face and continued her merriment.

"Just what are you laughing at?" The indignation in Johanna's voice was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"You!" Bulma let her laughter trail off. "Poor, poor deluded fool that you are, Mrs. Marley. You don't even have a clue as to who you're dealing with." Bulma walked to the filing cabinet behind her desk. As she rummaged through the drawers she explained. "I didn't do anything with Hikari. In fact he handed over the shares to me free and clear."

"I don't believe it! You can not possibly expect me to believe that he would just hand over a fortune worth of stocks to you and get nothing in return!"

"You're right. He did get something." Bulma pulled up a file and set it on her desk. "He got my silence."

"I don't understand."

"Let me make it clear to you. He gave me the shares and I didn't tell his wife what a perverse lecher he is." Bulma ignored the exasperated sigh that wheezed out of Johanna. "I hate to break it to you, but I have already dealt with him. Now it seems you need some education in what happens when you mess with my father, my Capsule Corporation and me."

"You can bluff all you want. I don't have anything that you can use against me."

"Ohh I know that. The private investigator I hired said you were more boring than watching underwear dry." Bulma took out a handful of photos and tossed them on her desk for Johanna to see. "But your son on the other hand..."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Please! You go around calling me names, and yet there is your son, but that isn't his wife is it?" Bulma narrowed her eyes, "But those are his children."

"How dare you! You had better not-"

"It's a very sad story isn't it? Your dear daughter-in-law can't have children so he sneaks off and makes a family with his mistress behind her back. Wonder what the mistress would think if she found out he was married and that is why he won't marry her?"

Johanna paled, "She wouldn't leave him. She can't! Those are my grandchildren."

"Yes they are." Bulma closed the folder. "I suggest you leave this office right now, before you cause me to keep digging into your personal life."

Johanna clenched her fists, turned and walked toward the door. Bulma reached down and hit the buzzer. The door opened and two burly security guards awaited Johanna Marley.

"These nice men will escort you to your car Mrs. Marley. Please don't attempt to enter this building again. I will not hesitate to press trespassing charges."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma wasn't feeling any better as she came through the front door.

"Bulma dear!" Her father walked into the room with a tray in his hands. "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible." She groaned as she tossed her purse onto the small stand in the foyer. She stretched her arms over her head and dragged herself to the doorway that lead into the living room. Bulma watched as her father set his dinner tray on the stand next to his chair. "Where is Bellona?"

"Oh, she had to check in with her agency today so I let her go over an hour ago." He nodded. "She will be here early tomorrow to make up for it if you want to talk to her. Not that I am making her mind you. She is just a stickler about it." He sat down easily. Dr. Briefs was really doing a lot better. Bulma was pleased at his progress.

"As long as you haven't killed her and buried her in the backyard."

"Speaking of burying people," Dr. Briefs swallowed hard and looked to his daughter. "Where is that young man you were seeing? Vegeta, I believe his name was. It's been quite a while since I have seen him around."

Bulma gnashed her teeth and turned her head away. "Poppa, please."

"So something has happened between you two. I suspected as much as I watched you grow surlier by the day."

Bulma walked past him to the living room window. "He left me, the no good bastard." She felt the anger welling up inside her, but not as fast as the tears in her eyes. "He told me at Yamcha's wedding he would be coming back, but he never did."

"So that's it. You have been waiting all this time for word from him?" Dr. Briefs watched Bulma nod slowly. "Well, I am sure he has just been held up by unforeseen circumstances."

"Sorry Poppa, but I have already used up the excuses in my mind. The fact is he turned tail and ran." She clenched the material of her shirt in her hands. "I really believed he cared. I thought he would be back, but I was wrong. He didn't care. He just wanted to do his job and get the hell out of here."

"His job?"

"Please, don't ask me about it any more." Bulma turned to her father with tears streaming down her face. "The only thing I want now is to forget that the rotten bastard ever existed." She saw her own pain reflected in her father's eyes and knew that his inability to help her was killing him. Not wanting him to suffer she wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "Besides, I still have you and that is all I really need."

Dr. Briefs opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing of the phone. He frowned and reached over to pick it up. "Hello, Capsule Compound, Dr. Briefs speaking." There was a short pause before he looked curiously to Bulma. "Yes, my daughter Bulma is standing right here." He held the phone out to her. "Bulma, it's the local police department. They want to talk to you."

"Me?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders slightly and took the phone. "Hello, Bulma Briefs here."

"Sorry to be calling you so late Miss Briefs. This is Sergeant Williams of West City Police. We were hoping you could help us with a case of ours."

"Anything to help officer. What is it?"

"Two weeks ago a man was pulled out of the ocean not far from West City. He has been in a coma at Memorial Hospital in West City since then." Bulma swayed on her feet. "Today he came to long enough to talk." The blood was pounding in her ears as she listened to the next words. "He said your name, Bulma Briefs". We were hoping you might come down and see if-"

She didn't need to hear any more. The phone hit the floor. Bulma stopped her frantic flight only long enough to gather her keys and run out the door. The only thought in her mind was to get to the hospital in West City as soon as possible.


	28. Chapter 27 - With Love

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 27 - With Love**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma didn't care if the patients, guests or staff of West City Hospital thought she was insane as she rushed to the information desk. "Excuse me, but I am Bulma Briefs." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just got a call from a Sergeant Williams at the West City Police Department regarding a patient of yours."

The girl blinked cluelessly and looked around. "I- I- don't really-"

Bulma growled, slammed her purse down on the desk and pulled out a large bill. "I am not in the mood to wait for protocols or procedures Miss. Let me make this very clear. I want to know where this John Doe is and I want to know NOW, if not sooner."

Taking the money from Bulma's hand the girl whispered, "He is on the fourth floor in room two twenty-four." She grabbed Bulma's arm and added, "I hope he is who you are looking for."

Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled away not bothering to answer the girl. She rushed to the nearest elevator and pressed the button over and over again. The door was not going to open fast enough for her.

Once inside, the only thing on her mind was that Vegeta was probably in this hospital and in serious condition. Bulma felt her heartache as she remembered all the things she had said about him. It sickened her that she had doubted him at all, let alone find out that he had probably been fighting to survive the entire time she had cursed him for leaving her. She didn't know what happened to him, but she was almost sure it had something to do with her. Adding to that, her distrust and lack of faith made it more than clear to her that she could never make it up to him.

Bulma watched the silver doors of the elevator slowly slide open. Impatience was overwhelming as she reached out and pushed them open. Her bright blue eyes scanned the hall for numbers as she walked quickly in the direction of two twenty four until she found it. She didn't even bother to inquire at the nurses' station before placing her hand on the doorknob. Bulma took a deep breath and steeled her will. She would be devastated if this wasn't Vegeta and become completely unraveled if it was.

She opened the door and came face to face with a man in a white trench coat and a folder cradled in one arm. "May I help you?"

Bulma frowned and tried to peer around his broad shoulders. "I am Bulma Briefs," she hesitated, "and I got a phone call that-"

"Bulma Briefs?" The doctor tried to suppress his excitement.

"Yes." She realized that there was a large white drape between her and the bed. Damn it all to hell. She didn't have time for this.

"I hope that you are _the_ Bulma Briefs our John Doe has been asking for." He put the folder down on a tray nearby.

Bulma cut to the chase. "I will answer that as soon as I see him. If you would please step aside?"

Nodding, he turned and walked toward the curtain. Bulma held her breath as he reached out and pulled it back. She stared in shock for a moment before bursting into tears. "Oh merciful heavens, Vegeta!" She rushed forward and knelt by his side. Bulma reached out to take his hand in hers. "What happened to you?", she tearfully asked before dropping her head to the side of the bed and crying her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma rubbed her arms and looked around Vegeta's new room. It was spacious and well decorated. She had taken great pains to make sure the most comfortable room in the hospital had been made available for him. She had a list of doctors and specialists from all over the globe at her fingertips. Nothing was going to be left to chance in order to help Vegeta make a full recovery. Bulma would allow nothing less.

A fortune had already been spent to cover up his strange appearance out of nowhere, although that was the least of her concerns. As she stared out at the bright lights of the city, Bulma was worried about her heroic angel. He was clearly not as he was before. She knew instinctively that he was now a mortal. She also knew in her heart that he had done this because of her. What she didn't know is what it had cost him. He knew her name. The reports said that the one time he had regained consciousness he had clearly called out for her. Vegeta had asked vehemently for Bulma Briefs to be brought to his side.

"Vegeta..." Bulma rested her forehead against the window and whispered. She knew that he lay just a few feet away, but the words were more a question to the wind rather than the man. "Did you think you were dying? Were you frightened to be all alone in a strange world that is full of strange people?" She closed her eyes and allowed hot guilty tears to run down her face. "I am so sorry. I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"That..." Bulma shook at the sound of the pained and raspy voice. She turned to see his dark and half-opened eyes resting on her. "That would be a good thing. I wasn't planning on leaving you anymore either."

She was rooted to the floor. "You are awake."

"You are crying." Vegeta stated as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "It hurts."

Bulma rushed to his side and looked him over, while her hands hovered in the air above him. She wanted to help him so badly that she was trembling. The fear of causing him additional pain made her tense. "Where does it hurt?"

A sarcastic smirk broke over his lips. "Everywhere. Now I really understand what it is like to be mortal. The world is so sharp and painful, but that pain is nothing compared to what your tears are doing to me. I didn't mean to cause you more anguish. I thought my becoming a mortal would solve all our problems." Closing his eyes he rested for a moment. The pain endured by his injured mortal body caused his face to become pallid. "I now realize that this only complicated things beyond my understanding."

"What are you saying?" She took his hand and held it firmly.

Vegeta looked away. "I don't know if my body will heal completely from what it endured when I first fell from Heaven's Gates. The strain of becoming mortal has left me broken beyond medical comprehension. My soul has been reborn, but this form..." He sighed deeply, but doing so only caused him to flinch from the agony the movement invoked. "I won't ask you to tie yourself down and be responsible for a broken being, Bulma."

She gasped and shook her head. "Vegeta, you fool. Can't you see that I don't care if you are injured? I have it on good authority that you will heal and that once you do you can return home with me." He looked back at her with skeptical eyes as she lovingly smiled down at him. "You are already a typical man! Crying and whining over little bumps and bruises."

"Who told you this body would heal? It feels like it's permanently damaged!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

Bulma chuckled lightly realizing that he truly believed he was crippled for life. "You were unconscious because your body was trying to heal itself. You are in pain because the injuries you sustained were life threatening. The doctor assured me that once you regained consciousness you would be well on the road to recovery."

"Well, he is a liar! I feel like I am dying." Vegeta snapped.

"He is a very qualified physician. I checked him out personally, so don't you worry, you are not dying. You are just feeling some discomfort right now. I promise I will see you through this." Bulma smiled and reached down to play with a few strands of his jet-black hair, "I have already made sure Bellona will stay on to help."

"Ok, now I wish I was dying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright girl, you can stop humming now. You are making me ill." Dr. Briefs put down his coffee mug and looked over the top of his newspaper. "Just last night you were telling me that the man had abandoned you, and now you are singing like a spring bird. Next thing I know you will be dancing around here like it's the opening scene from The Sound of Music."

Bulma stopped arranging the Capsule Corporation forms that sat in a briefcase in front of her. "Sorry. I am just trying to get all the files I need to take to the hospital."

"Don't overly concern yourself. I have decided that I am going to be returning to the office next week. Stepping it up a bit isn't going to hurt me."

Bulma stopped all movement and lifted her eyes to look at her father. "What about Bellona?" she questioned. Although it was true that she had been absent from the house a great deal, Bulma found herself wondering if Bellona was ready to relinquish care of her charge.

"Actually, she has already spoken with me regarding moderate care. We knew well enough that my recovery was temporary. I am not as old as you think, Bulma," he smiled at his daughter. "Yes, I was very ill, but that is all over now. Bellona will be checking up on me after work hours. I am under strict orders on the amount of time I can put in. Bellona has also resumed her part-time job at the home health care company."

"I didn't know." Bulma whispered.

"You have been working too hard, sweetie. I know the company and the generator have been very demanding on your time, and even before that you were filling in for me." Dr. Briefs arose and walked across the room to kiss the top of his daughter's head. "Let me help you out for a while." Dr. Briefs let his hand carefully shut the briefcase and slide it away from Bulma. "You go help your man recover, dear. Everything will be fine."

Bulma smiled and stood up to wrap her arms around her father. "Thank you, Poppa." It was a wonderful feeling knowing that for every minute of Vegeta's recovery she was free to be at his side, and nothing was going to tear her away from him.


	29. Chapter 28 - All Things Possible

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28 - All Things Possible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma stood in the doorway of the hospital room and watched the nurse carefully remove the bandages from Vegeta's back. The sight of the huge gashes along his muscular form rooted her to the floor.

"These are terrible wounds and I don't think they are healing properly," the nurse said as she put the used bandages aside. She pressed the swollen flesh around his wounds. "Does this hurt?" The woman gasped as Vegeta flinched and pulled away. He settled back down on the bed without saying a word. "It's ok, you don't have to answer that. Your reaction says it all."

Bulma knew that those wounds were in the exact spot where his angelic wings had once been attached. It was clear to her that they had been severed from his form. There wasn't anything that she or Vegeta could say about the origin of his wounds. It would cause them both nothing but trouble to admit to the world that he had fallen from heaven itself; more than likely they would find themselves with one-way tickets to a nut house.

Bulma was amused by the low growl Vegeta emitted. She entered the room and announced, "If he is giving you any trouble please inform me immediately."

Vegeta looked over and smirked a bit. "What are you doing here so early? You only left a few hours ago."

"Someone had to keep you in line."

The nurse began to put the gauze back in place and re-tape the unsightly wounds. "He has been nothing but pleasant. There are plenty of others in this hospital I could complain about." She finished her work and added, "I will inform the doctor that you are still experiencing alot of pain. He should be giving you a prescription for that."

"You go ahead and do that." Vegeta shot her a glare that would have chipped granite.

The door closed and Bulma sighed, "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" He snapped back and laid down gingerly on the bed.

"She is trying to help you," Bulma explained.

"Well, I don't need it."

Bulma felt her jaw drop for a moment. Then she took a few steps across the room and put her hand on his forehead.

Vegeta reached out with speed that defied his present condition and grabbed her wrist. He looked into her eyes intensely before asking, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Checking to see if you are running a fever. You never behaved this way before." Bulma didn't even try to break the hold of his hand on her wrist. She was enjoying being so close to him.

Vegeta released her arm and added, "Of course I was never like this before. I never had someone rip my sainthood from my back and dump me from the skies into a polluted and salty ocean before!" He snarled with thick sarcasm, "Oh wait! That is exactly what DID happen to me."

Bulma's hands cover her mouth. "Dear God."

"Yeah, that would be him."

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't really his fault." A deep sigh escaped him as he separated Bulma from him. "I asked for this. I was the one who wanted to be mortal and be here with you. I am going to have to remember that."

"Still, it had to have been hard on you." Bulma sat next to him on the bed. "Even though you knew this world very well, you were detached from it."

"I am not used to the limitations that's all. In time I am sure I will learn to deal with or accept them."

"You gave up a lot for me."

"I expect a lot from you woman."

Her confusion ended the moment she turned to face him and found her lips locked against his. It was still there. The intense heat of his kiss was overwhelming. It made her want to forget where they were, what condition he was in. Everything. Bulma wanted to get lost in his embrace again just as she had before. Every minute that they had been apart was like a thousand years of thirst, and now she was drinking from the purest of springs. She had no other choice but to lean closer.

Vegeta let his hands trail into her hair. The softness of it was rewarding in itself. This was the woman he had given up everything for. The taste of her was so much sweeter in this new mortal form. If this were all they had to share it would have been worth every ounce of the pain he had endured to get here. He felt her teeth nip at his lower lip demanding that he deepen their kiss and he did. Pulling her fully against him, he leaned over her willing form and allowed his hands to do as they desired since their first meeting. They moved over the soft curves of her body. The palms of his hands caressed the soft swells of her breasts as he let his finger brush intimately over her hardening nipples.

"Ahem." The sound of someone else in the room coughing loudly brought the lovers swiftly apart.

Bulma looked up to see the doctor grinning broadly at the stunned couple. She blushed and pushed herself off the bed. "I-, I was-" She stopped her shameless attempt at explaining and walked toward the window.

Vegeta watched her with amusement. The gentle sway of her hips as she retreated caused him to smile wickedly.

"I am sorry to intrude." The doctor walked over to Vegeta and began to look over the chart. "The nurse said you were in more pain than you were telling us. I am here to give you something to ease the discomfort."

"I had already found something that was working very well," Vegeta laughed.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted in mortification.

"I can see that. But I suggest you wait until you heal a bit more before indulging in such...er...," the doctor glanced over at Bulma and then to Vegeta, "exhaustive pursuits."

Vegeta's laughter was loud and clear. Bulma shook her head and wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma returned to her home overjoyed. She had arranged for Vegeta to be moved to a room at the Capsule compound. She looked up at the ceiling of her room and sighed. It was finally happening. She and Vegeta were going to be able to start a life together. Bulma rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow close to her chest. Only a few months ago she had been in absolute turmoil. She was dating Yamcha, who was now happily married to another woman. She had been mourning the death of her mother and worrying herself sick over her father's worsening condition. Bulma chuckled a bit realizing that she hadn't even known the danger that Capsule Corporation had been in. Now both Hikari and Marley have been firmly dealt with, and in the process Bulma proved to herself that she was more than capable of taking the helm when the time came. She yawned deeply, for now she would leave business matters to her father. She was looking forward to spending the days ahead taking care of the angel she loved so dearly.


	30. Chapter 29 - To Find Heaven

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29 - To Find Heaven

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cameras flashed as Dr. Briefs finished his report about the Marico-Briefs Generator. "So to conclude, the MBG holds great promise for the future of mankind, but it will be extensively tested before being released into the market, just like every other Capsule Cooperation product."

The clamoring of reporters started immediately and Bulma rolled her eyes as she looked from her hiding place just tucked away from the stage.

"Dr. Briefs! Dr. Briefs!" One man yelled, "On another note, how has your health been since your fight with cancer?"

Bulma's father smiled, "I can assure you that my daughter's will alone was enough to help me survive. She was at my side every step of the way. To answer your question though I am doing remarkably well, and am more the eager to return to the drudgery of my daily life."

"Speaking of Bulma Briefs, are the rumors true about her having a new mystery man in her life?"

"I am not at liberty to comment on my daughter's personal life. I believe that any good parent with any sense of respect for their child would answer such a question."

Bulma chuckled and turned from the scene before her. She was use to this kind of intrusion. She also knew that her father knew how to handle the press with more poise and tact than she ever could. In fact, the only reason she had come to Capsule was to check on the MBG test and drop off some paperwork. It also helped kill the time until Vegeta's scheduled release from the hospital.

She looked down at her watch and tapped it's face with her nail. Speaking of which, Bulma realized that she should be heading over to meet with Bellona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you even try to get out of that bed!" Bellona's teasing tone shot across the room to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up from his precarious position on the bed. He was leaning toward the over bed table. Someone had pushed it far enough away that he couldn't reach it. That hadn't bothered him for the last few hours until the programming on the station he was watching became more of an annoyance than entertainment. It didn't take Vegeta long to realize he had set the remote for it on the table, which was well out of his reach. So now he was stretching out for all he was worth trying to get a hold on the fucking remote that slipped from his fingertips every time he made a move for it.

"I have no desire to get out of this bed, Bellona" he snapped. Vegeta was certainly starting to understand why mortals lost their patience so easily with those around them. Heightened feelings and emotions were becoming all too familiar to him. "I just want that damn remote." He lunged for it again. "Worthless piece of shit!" he shouted as it spun away from him and fell onto the floor.

"There is no reason to use such poetic speech." Bellona walked over and picked up the remote. She then handed it to him with a charming little grin that mocked his situation. "Good things come to people who just ask."

Vegeta looked up at her and then snatched the remote. "Then if I ask you to _leave_ you will?"

"If you start signing my checks then sure, but Bulma has me under the same strict guidelines she had with her father." Bellona pushed him back down and started tucking the large white blanket under him.

Realizing that it would be useless to fight her, Vegeta returned his attention to channel surfing.

"Are you excited about moving to the Capsule compound?" Bellona walked over and pulled up a suitcase that she must have brought in with her.

"What is that?" Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Bellona put the suitcase down on the desk in the room and opened it. "These are your clothes that Bulma purchased for you yesterday. Why she didn't go to your home and get more I don't know," Bellona shrugged. "Anyway, she insisted on buying you some, so if you don't like them I don't want to hear one word about it."

"He will like them just fine." Bulma breezed in and walked directly over to Vegeta. She didn't miss a beat as she leaned over and kissed him. "So, are you prepared to enter the wonderous bliss of Capsule?"

Vegeta groaned. "Have you decided to get me another nurse?"

"No."

"Then it's not going to be anywhere near bliss," Vegeta was quick to inform them, but to his great dissatisfaction both woman burst into laughter. "You're doing this just to torment me, aren't you?"

"Now what would give you an idea like that?" Bellona held up a shirt, "Is this the one you wanted Bulma?"

"Yes, he is going to look fantastic in that color blue."

"Oh for craps sake!" Vegeta roared, "It's not like I am some damn newborn coming home from the hospital! At least let me have some dignity."

Bellona responded by turning to face him while holding a pair of white boxers with yellow smiley faces on them. "I have no idea what you are talking about. These are the most comfortable things we could find."

A loud growl and a flashing dark look were shot at Bulma. Her eyes softened. "Why don't we just give him the gray sweats and be done with it."

"_Thank You_!" Vegeta's sarcasm was thick.

Bulma looked over at Bellona and mouthed the words "Leave the smiley boxers".

Bellona nodded and began to go through the suitcase yet again.

A sharp knock at the door brought their attention to Vegeta's doctor. The man held up his clipboard. "Anyone want to guess what I have here?"

"Please tell me it isn't my discharge papers," Vegeta snapped.

"It's your discharge papers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't tell me you are still angry with Bellona and myself?" Bulma put the salad on the table and looked at Vegeta.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was." Dr. Briefs tossed in his two cents. "I don't know what the two of you did to him, but if it is anything like your malicious treatment of me, I'd say the boy has complete justification."

"Bellona and I were never malicious with you."

"Excuse me!" Dr. Briefs choked and put down his fork. "Do I have to remind you that I couldn't even hide in my own bathroom?"

"Smiley face boxers aren't the same thing, Poppa."

"It's not that. I just don't feel like talking," Vegeta snapped back.

Briefs sat up and silenced his speech, while Bulma's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. In fact Vegeta's whole demeanor since he left the hospital had been curt. It was like he couldn't tolerate to be anywhere near her.

"I am going to bed." Vegeta stated as he pushed away from the table. "Thank you for the lovely dinner."

"Vegeta!" Bulma came to her feet, but a strong grip on her arm stopped her from going after him. She looked down at her father's hand and then into his blue eyes. "Poppa?"

"Let him be for a while. Your young man is adjusting himself to a whole new world. I don't know exactly what happened to him, but I can tell you this." Dr. Briefs let go of her hand and leaned back." A man like him is master of his own universe. Whatever happened to him was horrible and traumatic. He is now dealing with his own mortality. It has been thrown in his face that he isn't immortal, and that he can be hurt and viciously so."

Bulma was stunned at her father's insight. She had decided not to share the full story with her father. She thought it would be better if her father just went on believing that Vegeta was just a normal man of this world.

"All you can do is be there for him. Now, I know he needs his wounds to be taken care of and that he can't reach them himself." Briefs picked up his fork. "You should go help him."

"Yes, Poppa." Bulma was shaking as she moved away from the table.

"Oh and Bulma?" He waited for Bulma to turn her attention to him. "Don't hurt him too much." Briefs' statement was followed by a wink.

Bulma growled, "You are a perverted old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat down on the luxurious bed. A strange new feeling swept over him as he laid down on his side. He would have just dropped onto his back, but he had been reminded of his wounds every time they so much as brushed up against his shirt. Collapsing on the bed would undoubtedly cause him vast amounts of unnecessary pain. It didn't take a lot of time to label this new feeling he was experiencing; exhaustion. So this is what it felt like to be really tired. It wasn't like he had done much throughout the day, it was more like the opposite. Bulma and Bellona had eaten away at his patience the entire day. They had hovered and doted to the point of being an irritation. Vegeta closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of the bed.

This was how Bulma found him. She opened the door slowly, her arms laden with medical supplies. She moved into the room with extreme care. The last thing she wanted was to disturb Vegeta while he was resting. "Vegeta?"

In answer to her whisper, he pushed himself up to a seated position. Vegeta looked at the woman he had sacrificed so much for. The concern on her face made him want to smile.

Not a word was said as Bulma moved past him to put the supplies down on the nightstand. She was trembling as she made her way toward him.

He realized she was going to want to see his wounds, so Vegeta lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

Breathing stopped being an conscious function for Bulma . She swallowed hard trying to recall just why she had come. It had been to help him, to care for him. Now all she could think of was his arms wrapped around her. He was the only one who could ease the throbbing fire that burned in her body. Only Vegeta could soothe the aching in her soul.

He was brooding as his dark eyes gazed up at her pale face. He could tell that behind those beautiful blue eyes she was deep in thought. "Is something troubling you?" That was all he could say at the moment and he knew it was the wrong thing. How humbling it was not to be guided so eloquently in speech and movement.

Bulma smiled a little and shook her head slowly. She allowed her hands to reach out and cup his cheeks. Careful not to rush the moment, she lifted his chin and leaned in to settle herself between his thighs. She let her focus move slowly over his face. It traveled to his lips and then back up to the portals to his new-found soul until they were all she could see. "I can't wait any longer to have you."

She didn't have to say anything more. Vegeta reached out to pull her closer to him. Bulma was trapped in the gentle embrace of his arms as they looped around her waist. In response, she locked her arms around his thickly corded shoulders. Together they remained that way. Just basking in the fact that they could. No longer were they forbidden each other's company. Vegeta had been reborn for her and Bulma longed for him to fulfill his desire.

Slowly he raised his face to Bulma's. She felt the movement of his cheek against her breasts and looked down into his eyes. "I love you, my Angel."

A wicked grin spread over his face. He purred deeply, taking in the scent of her warm body so near his own. "I am no longer an angel." Vegeta cupped her face in his hand. "And I don't intend to act like one."

"Good because I am not going to let you."

Vegeta choked slightly, finally realizing just where she was heading with her actions.

Bulma was undeterred as she closed her eyes and dropped her head to kiss her fallen angel. Their lips locked in eager desire to know more of each other.

Sweetness. That was the taste on her lips. Vegeta could not stop his hands from taking hold of Bulma's shoulders and holding her against his body. She tilted her head and ran her tongue over his lips to let him know she wanted more. He gave in to her wishes and felt the passion heat the air around them. Vegeta was almost on fire with it. Kissing her before had been from the relative safety of his angelic form, if he didn't count that time in the hospital room. Even then, he had believed it would go no further than wet kisses and hot petting.

Bulma urged him to continue. In answer to his fervent kiss, she dropped her arms and allowed her hands to trail down his sides. Her sharp nails dragged against the tender flesh along his ribs.

There was something different in the moment. Bulma felt it too. The moment she had opened the door to his chamber he had sensed the change in her. There was excitement in him. Vegeta couldn't deny it, even if he wanted to. The changes that were tugging at his new body were proof enough of that. The aching between his legs was becoming more than mildly discomforting. It was driving him to react to the burning kisses that she trailed along his jaw line. Her hot breath in his ear was mixed with her sultry words.

"I want you."

Had she said that, or was it merely an illusion drawn up from his lust-filled brain? Either way it had left him shaking with need. Vegeta was unaware of his fingers working their way under Bulma's thin shirt and up her back.

Those hands, her hands, caressed his hard chest followed by her soft lips. Breathing was becoming nothing more than a forgotten memory, as Vegeta struggled for composure. He wanted to let go, to simply give in to her seduction. There was a nagging voice in the back of his brain that held him back. The biting uncertainty in him when it came to the act between a man and a woman. He knew how it worked. Radditz had been more than helpful in that. When the Fallen One shared his memories, Vegeta had learned of every move, touch and taste. He knew how it should feel to hold a woman in his arms whose body was hot and dripping to have him. Those were Radditz' memories though. They were memories of actions done with lust, not with love.

Vegeta allowed his hands to work their way under her shirt. The one consuming need to touch her bare flesh was foremost in his mind. He had wanted to hold her, to touch her for so long. It was this overwhelming need that spurred on his actions. Vegeta wished he had more control of his eager hands. They moved of their own accord in their demanding need to touch and hold. The ragged breaths she drew were like music to his ears, as he let his fingertips skirt over the flatness of her belly. They danced higher until they connected with the tender swell of her breasts.

What if he failed her? What if she was unsatisfied with his ability to please her? The thought left him cold.

Bulma panted and pushed harder against him. Vegeta's reaction was to pull back from their kiss. He cupped the roundness in his palms, spreading his fingers so that he molded them in his hands. Dark eyes watched the look of abandon that crossed his lover's face. He turned his hands slowly outward until the thin hold of her bra gave way with a slow ripping sound.

A swift and new sense of satisfaction with the destruction he had caused rushed over him. Vegeta leaned in to whispered in her ear. His hot breath drifted down her neck causing a spasm of delightful shivers. "Sorry, I ripped your bra."

It took Bulma a long moment to comprehend what the dark velvety voice had said to her. She dropped her head to the curve of his neck, breathing deep the intoxicating temptations of his mortal body. "I don't care. You can rip my bra, my shirt, and my underwear from my body. I will just buy more." She reached up to drape one arm along his shoulders and pulled him closer. She trailed her tongue over the warm flesh of his neck. "All that matters is how much I need you now."

Bulma knelt down and pulled on the button to his pants, and he panicked. "Wait!"

She didn't miss a beat; with skilled fingers she worked the zipper down and pulled him free of the boxers. "I have had enough of waiting." The words were almost like a wicked purr of victory.

The feeling of her hands slipping over the head and length of his erection caused his abdomen to clench violently. Palms gripped the edge of the bed and his fingers bit into the mattress. Vegeta locked his forearms seeking support. He struggled for thought, wanting to tell her what he feared. Yet this new feeling, embarrassment, was holding him back. Damn, it was so hard to think of anything more than the feeling of her caressing his hard aching body.

Groaning in defeat, Vegeta let his head fall back.


	31. Chapter 30 - The Real World

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 - The Real World

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma awoke and reached out to the pillow next to her. It was still warm. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see Vegeta sitting on the bed wrapping the bandages around his chest.

"Good morning," she whispered sleepily. What more could she say after the night they had together. A slow smile spread over her face despite the aching in her limbs.

Vegeta didn't look back at her as he continued the task. "Morning."

Bulma sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Turning her head she rested her cheek on one knee. Her tangled hair fell freely. "That didn't sound too comforting."

"Sorry."

"So, we are down to one word responses." Bulma frowned and moved quickly to toss the blankets aside. Irritated, she rose from the bed and put on the robe she had put aside for him. As she tugged on the sash Bulma tossed over her shoulder, "Well what did I expect, you are a man."

Vegeta turned abruptly to face her. "Excuse me if I don't know what to say to you right now." His voice was harsh and laced with mockery. "I am still finding it very hard to adapt to life as a mortal. Rising in the morning from slumber isn't as pleasant as it looks." He slapped a hand down on his pillow and plowed it with his head. "I am going back to sleep."

"You need coffee." Bulma was quick to add.

"Don't tell me what I need!" he snapped at her. Vegeta's dark eyes looked up at her lovely face amidst the tangles of hair. Bulma leaned over him and settled her lips tenderly on his. She let her slender fingers trail over his cheek.

The magic of her touch raised him above the sensations of sleepiness that had been gnawing at him. Instinctively, he reached out to pull her closer to increase their contact.

After a long, lazy moment of dueling tongues and exciting touches Bulma pulled away. "I would love to stay here with you, but I have to get downstairs and see my father off to work. I am going to have some breakfast sent up to you. Maybe Bellona can help you shower?"

"Don't bother. I won't be able to sleep after the nasty trick you just pulled." Vegeta sat up and rolled off the bed. "I will go down and eat in the kitchen."

Bulma smiled and moved off the bed. "I will meet you there after I get some things done." On her short trip to the door she gathered her clothing from where they had fallen the night before.

Vegeta was a bit slower to move from the bed. When he did, the first thing Vegeta locked his attention on was the bathroom. A shower did seem like a good idea. He had already had several at the hospital. Opening the door, he realized was that this bathroom was more expansive than the one at the medical facility. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the knobs on the faucet. He reached out to poke at the shiny metal for a moment. The divine knowledge of instantly understanding how to work such devices was gone. Swallowing hard, he went to work turning the handle this way and that until the water began to fill the basin. Victory was short lived when he realized that it was freezing cold. Dark growls emerged as he slammed his hands down on the counter. Turning his head he silently cursed himself. What use was he going to be to Bulma if he couldn't work something as simple as the bathroom sink!

He was shocked when a hand reached around him and adjusted the knob. A sick feeling washed over Vegeta. It was something so cold and terrifying that it defied rational thought. He spun around and stared at a face he knew well.

"Radditz, what are you doing here."

"You looked like you needed help," Radditz chuckled. "Although, I wish you had needed more last night. I would have been more than happy to-"

Vegeta paled and felt the heat of rage rush over him "You didn't?"

"Oh I did! Have to know when to help out a fellow fallen one you know." Radditz moved out of the room and leaned against the door. "Don't worry if the woman's moans were any indication, you did just fine."

"You sick, demented..." Vegeta struggled for words. The anger he was feeling was limitless. He wanted to reach out and grab the dark one by the neck; to choke Radditz until all traces of that smug and satisfied look of victory was erased from his perfect features.

"You should be thanking me." Radditz waved his hand in calm dismissal of Vegeta's frustrations. "At least I was there for you. I can tell you now that there have been no signs of your heavenly brethren since I arrived." Then with a menacing tone he added, "Wonder why that is? Think perhaps they are a bit jealous that you are here sampling the fruits of the Earth in your new mortal form?"

"I doubt it." Vegeta turned to study the position of the tap before testing the water with his hand. It was the perfect temperature, damn that Radditz. "They all have the same choice I had. If they want to come down and fumble around in complete uselessness, then by all means they are welcome to it."

"Awwww, is Veggie-Weggie feeling sorry for himself? You know I can help you with that." Radditz tempted Vegeta with slow deliberation." You know it is within my capacity to restore all your original powers to you."

Vegeta glared at Radditz. "For a hefty price I might add."

"Well, I am one of the original fallen that was cast from Heaven for my evil ways. I am sure there should be something in it for me." Radditz locked his eyes onto his victim. The force of his will was strong. Vegeta turned away due to the sheer power of it. "So, my friend, what do you say? Want to join us?"

"What I want to do," Vegeta reached out, grabbed the door and swung it shut as hard as he could, "Is to take a piss in private!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta came down the stairs to see Bulma sitting on the floor by the coffee table. Before her was a stack of papers a mile high. He could see the golden latches of her briefcase peeping from the back of the couch. He looked at the phone cord that was extended the entire length of the room. There was no telling what room she had dragged it from. A cordless was at her ear. She was nodding and talking to someone that he could hear frantically shouting on the other end.

He watched her spread her hand over a pile of papers fanning them out. "Yes, I am certain I gave those forms to my father. He should be in shortly," she replied calmly. The tone of her voice was a sharp contrast to the chaotic haphazard mess before her. He watched her reach up and slap her hand down on the top of her head. Her fingers pulled at the silky blue strands. "I am telling you Brenda, it's going to be just fine without me." The phone on her desk rang loudly and she quickly snatched it. "Hello Briefs." It was as far as she got before quickly rising to her feet. "They did what? And who told them they could tamper with the components?" Defeated, Bulma nodded, "Okay, I will be there, but only long enough to fix it. Yes, fine, whatever." She put the phone down and grabbed the cordless. "Brenda, they need me down at the lab so I will be in. Have that contract and the legal paperwork on my desk. I don't want to be at work any longer than I have to." She held the phone out as she turned it off. She stood for a long moment, before screaming loudly and throwing the phone as hard as she could. It hit the wall and ricocheted back to a table knocking off a photo and a few other items.

"Is it really that bad?" Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her turn to face him.

Paling, she let her arms hang at her sides. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you need to get some things settled at work before you can even think about staying here to babysit me." He closed the distance between them in a few long strides and pulled her to his chest. "I knew you had the company and other responsibities before I came here. I accepted it. Now you just go and do what you need to do. I will find something to occupy my time."

Bulma rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed. "I am so sorry. I promise you I won't let it take all day."

He reached down to raise her chin up. "Even if it does, you will have to return sometime and I will be right here waiting for you."

"You are too good to be true." She pulled back and searched the room. "I had Bellona set out some breakfast for us. I won't be able to eat with you like I wanted, but at least I know you can enjoy it." She moved to gather up her paperwork.

He watched her gather them into folders and then stuff them into her briefcase. A smile played on his lips. This was his future. From here on out this is how many of his mornings would be spent. Watching this woman struggling to hold her life and the company together and he would enjoy every minute of it. It was because it was Bulma Briefs who rushed around the room trying to find her misplaced high heel; the woman he had been assigned to save and found he could never leave. As she rushed passed him, she paused to give him a quick peck on his cheek and then disappeared out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rumbling of his stomach made Vegeta buckle over. He had felt this way before. When he awoke at the hospital his desire for food and water was strong. Now the hunger was just as overwhelming. He moved to the kitchen and saw that the table had been set. The food was prepared and put in containers with clear lids. Bellona was nowhere in sight so he opened one and the smell of sausage and maple filled the air.

"Are you going to eat all that?" A familiar voice cut through the air.

"Bardock, you don't need to eat. I do, so you can just back off." Vegeta chuckled and reached for the butter.

"But that looks so good." The Angel of War pulled out a chair and sat down across from Vegeta. "You're damn lucky you know."

Vegeta nodded and shoved a fluffy pancake into his mouth. His dark eyes closed as he savored the taste. "Mmmm. This is good."

"You're an ass," Bardock snapped back as he looked across the table. "You are not really planning on eating all of this are you?" When Vegeta didn't answer Bardock sighed and continued. "I had to drop by and see how you were. When Goku told me you had become mortal I knew I had to see it for myself."

"Well, you have seen it."

"What was it like?" Bardock took an apple from the basket of fruits before him. "Becoming mortal?"

"At first I thought something was terribly wrong. It felt very strange, but I am becoming accustomed to it." Vegeta reached out and poured some coffee into a cup. Unfortunately, it overflowed and ran across the table. "Shit!" Vegeta jumped to his feet and searched for something to soak it up. Seeing a roll of paper towels, he made quick use of them thereby limiting the spillage. "You know," he snapped at Bardock who kicked his feet up on the table while slowly munching on the crisp red apple. "You could have helped me out."

"Sorry, not my forte."

"Vegeta!" Bellona burst through the doorway. "You should have called me." She pushed Vegeta aside and went to work cleaning the mess. "You are not supposed to be doing this sort of thing yet."

"Since when are you the housemaid?" Vegeta stumbled back, although he was relieved that she was there to help him. He was waiting for some snide remark from Bardock, but it never came. Looking up in confusion he saw Bardock's face pale. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing dear. Messes happen." Bellona walked to the sink to wring out the rag.

Vegeta realized that Bardock was invisible to her eyes. He didn't have to look at the woman to figure that out. In fact, he was too intent on Bardock, who he had never seen in such a state. Again Vegeta mouthed, "What is your problem?"

"Ai... Aiesha." Bardock replied as if almost in a trance.

"What?" Vegeta glared. The angel was making no sense at all.

"I didn't say anything." Bellona walked past him, "But I am going to go wash these hand towels out. Shouldn't take me very long."

Vegeta nodded to her. He watched Bellona approach Bardock who reached out as if trying to touch her. Bellona moved right through him. This caused the Angel of War to flinch as if he had been struck.

"Fuck it all, Bardock! It's just Bellona. What is wrong with you?" Vegeta ranted.

"She isn't Bellona. She is Aiesha." Bardock stammered. "She is Radditz and Goku's mother and she is my mate."

"That can't be," Vegeta argued. "That would make her about a million years old."

"That body may not be her's, but I would know her soul anywhere."

Vegeta stumbled back upon hearing this revelation. "Oh my God


	32. Chapter 31 - Dance of Time

And We Were Angels

By: AMCM74

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 - Dance of Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma returned from work exhausted. She tossed her briefcase on the floor and looked at the clock. The position of the hands made her stomach turn. It was well past five, even six or seven for that matter. The house was quiet. Bulma moved into the kitchen and found some plates on table along with a note from Bellona. Bulma read it and smiled a bit. The nurse had gone well above and beyond the call of duty to the Briefs family. The note simply stated that she had made dinner when it appeared that Mr. Briefs and Bulma would be returning late. Since she had cooked something for Vegeta, she simply made enough for everyone. There were also a few comments regarding Vegeta's health.

Sighing deeply, Bulma dropped the note on the table and headed to the living room and up the stairs. She stopped and knocked on Vegeta's door but there was no answer. Frowning a little, she opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of Vegeta in the room either. Where could he be? The question was basic in it's simplicity, but it sent a thousand disturbing images flashing through her mind. Swallowing hard, Bulma realized that she had left him alone. That was inexcusable. She rushed down the stairs scouring the house for him but came up empty.

She was nervously wringing her hands as she passed the sliding glass doors to the backyard. The sight stopped her in her tracks. Vegeta stood outside with his hands in his pockets. Bulma moved to the door, slid it open and stepped outside unnoticed.

The moonlight was sparkling on the surface of the swimming pool. The air was turning cold, but Vegeta was not making a move to cover himself. Instead, he stood rooted to one spot taking in the majesty of the heavens. Silver stars sparkled and danced on an endless sea of black. The moon rose slowly in that infinite void, and in the night sky it had no rival. So slow was it's ascent that Vegeta gave in to the urge to reach out.

"Vegeta?"

The sound of his name caused him to turn sharply. It was clear he was startled. "Bulma," he looked at her for a moment before adding, "You are finally home."

"Yes and I am sorry about being so late." She moved over to him. She would have liked nothing more than to have him rant at her. Bulma wished he would just come right out and say he was angry with her.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I am eons old and a few hours were not going to hurt me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued to look at the moon.

Bulma leaned her head to the side and gave him an odd look. "So you are not mad at me?

"There isn't any reason I should be. After all, this is the first of many late nights we will share together. I watched over you for a long time, Bulma. I know how much of your time the company takes."

She was speechless in the wake of his understanding. "Then you are going to be terribly disappointed in the next few days. I cleared everything up today and I let it be known to everyone I saw that I was going out of town."

Vegeta chuckled. "Where did you tell them you were going?"

"I said that if they wanted me they could try a carrier pigeon. There is no way I am going to even hint as to where I will be." Bulma stepped around him and put a hand on his cheek. "So why don't we go up to my room, unplug the phone and forget that the rest of the world exists."

Vegeta's lips were warm against hers as his hand gently caressed her hair. The kiss was sudden, but slow. The effects of a hard day and endless guilt of leaving him alone drifted away as she melted against him. The only thing that was keeping her from falling to the ground was the support of his strong arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled back just long enough to say, "I think that is the best idea I have heard all day."

Bulma gasped as her feet were swept out from under her. He held her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. "Vegeta! What about your back?"

"It's feeling much better now. I am sure that in a few minutes I will forget that it's even wounded at all." He then made his way through the door and toward the stairs.

Bulma sighed and let her head drop to his chest. She was not about to argue with him. This was what she wanted as well. She felt safe and secure with his arms locked around her. The warmth of his body was mixed with his scent and the assault on her senses left her longing for more.

Bulma found herself standing right outside her bedroom door. She turned to open it but Vegeta pulled her back around and pressed her against the hard wood. He reached out to cup her chin. He passed her lips and let his lips fall to the sensitive skin on her neck. Spasms of delight rushed over her at the touch of them. Bulma closed her eyes and moaned, her hand reaching behind her to hunt for the doorknob.

Vegeta, however, had other plans for this scene of seduction. The firm palms of his hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms until they laid claim to the rounded mounds of her breasts. "I will never get tired of touching you like this."

Bulma purred at his words, "I sure hope not." She arched her back pressing herself more intimately against him. She could feel the full force of his erection against the juncture of her thighs. She used the teasing pressure of her body against him with wicked intent.

Vegeta growled as he pulled her mouth to his.

Bulma reveled in the sound of it. She was pleased that she could get this kind of rise out of him. It seemed that anytime they were alone this is where it led them. Passionate kisses and hot caresses. Was this how she was going to spend the rest of her life? Locked in his firm embrace while he drove her to wild heights of erotic pleasure?

God, she hoped so.

The click of the doorknob signaled that Vegeta was finally ready for them to enter the room. Bulma couldn't blame him. She was more than eager to have his hard body thrusting against hers.

Clothing first had to be contended with. They took care of that together, slowly unwrapping each other from the garments that were a hindrance to their lovemaking. As the last remnant of material dropped to the floor, Vegeta pulled Bulma back to him, his arms moving around her waist.

She loved the feeling of his body behind her. Tilting her head back so that she could gaze up at him with large blue eyes. She watched as his dark ones studied her face before resuming their kiss. To her utter delight Vegeta lifted one hand to cup her breast while the other one trailed lower to tease the aching bud of her passion. He skimmed his fingers through the wet valley stroking away all the strength in Bulma's legs. She slumped forward until it was only Vegeta's teasing embrace that held her up. Trembling wracked her form so hard they were more than visible to her lover.

Vegeta lowered her to the floor slowly, Bulma bracing herself onto her hands. She swallowed hard trying to regain some level of control over the storm of emotions that coursed through her. Vegeta wasn't going to allow her the time to achieve it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four weeks later:

Bulma yawned and kicked her feet while she waited for her doctor to come into the room. Why she had ever let Bellona bully her into getting this physical was beyond her. Bulma leaned back and looked at the white ceiling. She should be at her house now and not at some last minute check up. A smile touched her lips as she thought about what she would be doing if she were home now.

Vegeta was no doubt fighting with the microwave, trying to pop the corn for their Monday night movie. After Bulma returned to work from her little vacation, it was clear that Mondays were the most stressful. She returned home so exhausted that both she and Vegeta had decided that would be their quiet night. Besides, there were so many movies that Vegeta had not seen. Bulma took great joy in picking out the most girlie of chick flicks just to watch him gawk in sheer befuddlement.

She could be there now, wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. But NO! She had to open her big mouth without thinking to Bellona about the current state of her cancer tests. Then without fail her own father began to needle Bulma about the risks and how it was genetic. She was ready to tell them to take a flying leap when Vegeta demanded that she get a check up. The tone he used was quiet but full of concern. So this was how she got roped into seeing a doctor; sitting here on an examination table pulling at the paper sheet.

"Miss Briefs?" The voice was accompanied by a sharp knock at the door. The doctor popped her head into the room and smiled. "I have some of your test results back, and you will be happy to know that from the look of things you are in perfect health."

Bulma rolled her eyes and declared silently to give her herd of brooding ninnies a long lecture. "It wasn't anything I didn't know already, but thank you for confirming it for me."

The doctor sat down in a chair and set the folder on her lap. "How have you been feeling lately Miss Briefs?"

"If I have any complaint at all it's being so damn tired all the time, but when you rise with the sun and watch it beat you to bed, it's not all that surprising."

"Miss Briefs, we did find one thing in your results."

Bulma paled in shock. "But you just said I am in perfect health."

"And you are." The doctor looked up and locked eyes with Bulma. "Did you know you're pregnant?"

"I am..." Bulma swayed for a moment. "I am on the pill."

The doctor jumped to her feet and held Bulma up. "I take it you didn't know."

"I had no idea." Bulma's mind raced. There was no doubt as to who the father was. Vegeta was the only man she had been with in months. "I wasn't expecting... this."

"The pill isn't fool proof. When you have sex these things tend to happen." The doctor patted Bulma's shoulder. "I have taken the liberty of signing you up to see the OBGYN. So when you leave here you can make an appointment with the front desk."

Bulma reached out and grabbed her purse. All she wanted was to be alone to think things out. This was not something she had planned or expected.

Bulma nodded and slipped off the table. "I need to get home."

"Are you sure you can drive?" The doctor questioned. "I can call you a family member or a cab."

"No. I just need to be alone and think."

She walked out to her car in a trance. She could have made her appointment then, but she needed more time to deal with this sudden turn of events. She fumbled through her purse for her keys. Then, with trembling hands she unlocked the door. Bulma sat in her car. She didn't even bother trying to put the keys in the ignition. They just sat there on the seat next to her. There was too much on her mind at the moment to drive home safely.

She was pregnant. Bulma blinked and moved her hand to rest softly over her stomach. This was Vegeta's child, the child of an angel. Bulma was torn inside herself. She had not even prepared herself for becoming a parent. There was too much going on at Capsule Corporation for her to give any time or attention to a child. What was she going to do?

There was also Vegeta to take into consideration. In the entire time they had been together, even after he had become mortal, he had not mentioned children. Did Vegeta even want to be a father? Bulma didn't know what he thought of them. There were so many questions flying through her head that it was becoming nothing more than a loud buzz.

Bulma grabbed her head and leaned forward. What was she going to do? No, the question was what did she want to do about this?

"Oh, like I have very many options," she whispered. There was no way she would kill a child that she had made with Vegeta, therefore abortion was out the question. Plus, there was no way she could ever hide it forever. Vegeta and her father were eventually going to notice her expanding waistline. If they didn't, Bulma was sure the media would be more than happy to point out how fat she was getting. After all, since the MBG had been invented they were all over her. It had been a struggle just to keep Vegeta out of the papers.

She sat up and looked out the windshield at the blurry world. It was then she realized she was crying. Reaching up, she wiped away her tears. She choked back and wondered once again, what am I going to do?

No answered came to her. The only thing she knew was that under no circumstances was Vegeta to find out about the baby until she had her own thoughts sorted out. Once that was done, she could let him know that after only a month as a mortal he was going to become a father. Until that time, it had to remain a secret.


End file.
